Una historia continua diferente
by Mako-chan 'MF
Summary: Pasado un año después de la batalla contra Galaxia (Caos), las Sailors Scouts se reunen para tratar de los temas olvidados y sobre su memoria. ¿Porqué una nueva batalla cuando han pasado un año de paz? El problema en esta historia, ya lo verán en el primer capítulo. AUTORA: Me gustaría que pasaran a chusmear aquí, para tener una opinión ;). ¡Que Summary más extraño! xD ( . )/
1. Odango Atama

**(^.^)/**

**Desclaimer: Tanto los personajes como la historia original son de Sailor Moon. No me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la diosa japonesa, Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Advertencia: Esa historia está basada después de la lucha contra el caos, más adelante, se darán detalles más específicos de la trama.**

**¡Leamos!**

..-_

Despertó abruptamente en la alcoba de su departamento, bañado en sudor, agitado, mientras que los viejos pero difusos recuerdos de hace un año se hacían presente en su mente.

Lo último que recordaba, era la explicación de alguien volviéndole la vida después de que le hubiesen arrancado su semilla estelar. Recordaba una difusa explicación del derrocamiento de Caos gracias al poder de una de las Sailors Scouts, pero no recordaba sus identidades y su papel entre ellas. También, a cuatro estrellas fugaces de otro planeta, una niña de cabello rosa y ojos rojizos, mientras peleaba en varias batallas, junto con un chico de cabello blanco que tomaba la forma de un Pegaso.

Y ni hablar de esos sueños donde una princesa sin rostro se le aparecía. _Recuerda… Recuerda quien eres… quien soy… que fuimos…_

Decidió dejar todos esos pensamientos de un lado por un rato, y miró el reloj de su buró. Siete de la mañana y era casi temprano para levantarse e ir a trabajar, por lo que decidió desayunar en el café de su amigo Andrew Furuhata.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se colocó un par de jeans azules y una remera negra con cuello tortuga. Se calzó sus zapatillas, y salió rumbo hacia su _Ducati_ azul. Desactivó la alarma, se puso el casco, y prendió el vehículo. Esperó unos segundos, y salió rumbo hacia el centro de la pequeña pero importante ciudad.

¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado para que no recuerde gran parte de las cosas? ¿En esas batallas, encuentros y demás? Por alguna razón, se sentía con un enorme vacío en el pecho, que le hacía doler su corazón emocionalmente.

En la esquina del Crown, divisó a cuatro chicas de diecisiete años, hablando ávidamente con caras consternadas. Una de ellas, llevaba un uniforme de diferente colegio. Estacionó cerca de ese grupo, acaparando por un segundo su atención, y aseguró la moto en un poste de luz. Luego, entró al local.

-Amigo mío… - saludó Andrew, un muchacho de cabello claro y ojos verdes. - ¿Café con tostadas?

-Claro que sí. – afirmó el pelinegro de ojos zafiro. Una vez con su café en mano, empezó a pedir. - ¿Tienes el maletín que me olvidé en tu departamento?

-Aquí. – Andrew se agachó levemente, y le entregó el objeto. – Mh… parece que alguien va a llegar tarde otra vez… - rió después, mirando la hora.

-¿Hablas de Tsukino? – rió con un deje de burla. – ya me extrañaba que se levantara temprano. – comentó negando con la cabeza. En la radio, la conocida voz de la cantante cover, _Bunny_, interpretaba _When it's time_, de Green Day. – Me preguntó quién será… - comentó, escuchando la canción.

-Nadie lo sabe. – le contestó su amigo. – siempre ha sido un misterio desde hace un año, cuando comenzó, ¿Lo recuerdas? Fue una bomba para la compañía de la torre Starlight. – sopesó el castaño con gesto pensativo. Detrás de ellos, las cuatro chicas de la esquina, entraban para sentarse junto a la ventana, planeando en susurros. – Vuelvo en unos minutos. – avisó mientras se dirigía hacia el grupito.

Darien Chiba bebió de su café, al mismo tiempo que Unazuki, una chica de diecisiete años de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, entraba al Crown acompañada por una rubia con peinado de odangos en su cabeza. La rubia de ojos azules, extrañamente, vestía una faldita de color azul zafiro y remera blanca.

La chica hizo un gesto para agudizar su oído, y sonrió al escuchar la canción. Caminando con Unazuki, la hermana de Andrew, se dirigió a la barra, donde Chiba se encontraba desayunando. Le dirigió una leve reverencia con la cabeza, siendo correspondida, y se sentó frente a la caja registradora, hablando con la chica.

-¿Te has escapado de la escuela, Tsukino? – empezó el pelinegro con aire divertido.

-¿Ah? – al instante, el joven médico notó las profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos. – No… la verdad es que no…

-¿Cuál es tu escusa? – bromeó Unazuki. Serena rió con pocas ganas.

-Correo de Hong Kong. – respondió como toda respuesta. – Sabes que Sammy está en un colegio de allá para chicos de coeficiente alto. – le recordó tanteando un gran sobre de oficina. – Supongo que nos mandó fotos de este mes. – Darien escuchó el ruido del papel siendo rajado. – Ah… no… Son sus exámenes. – y se decidió a mirarlos uno por uno. – siempre arriba de nueve. – dijo con orgullo.

-Tengo entendido que te peleabas seguido con Sammy, ¿No? – Molly Osaka hizo respingar a Serena y a Darien.

-¡Ay, por todos los cielos, Molly! – Serena se llevó una mano al pecho. – No hagas eso, por favor. – suplicó mientras se refregaba los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? – se preocupó la chica de cabello corto y pelirrojo. – Tienes un semblante… - comentó mientras se sentaba a su lado. – y no has ido en toda la semana al colegio… - eso hizo preocupar más a los demás que estaban en la barra.

-Estoy bien. – dijo con hastío, para sorpresa de los demás que la conocían (léase, Darien, Unazuki y Molly). – solo es una estupidez… una… soberana tontería. – Darien notó que se le quebró imperceptiblemente la voz, mientras observaba una sonrisa forzada por parte de ella.

-Si es una soberana tontería, como tú dices, - le habló Chiba, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Porqué no chillas como todos los benditos días haces al entrar aquí? – y le frunció el ceño, en señal de reproche.

La verdad, después de un tiempo de convivir cerca de dos bancos en la barra del Crown, su trato se había tornado casi cordial, pero algunas leves provocaciones por parte de él. Se podía considerar un consejero más de la rubia. Pero no un amigo. Solo como si fuese alguien en quien confiar.

Serena desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, casi incapaz de hablar.

-Hoy no vino la Cabeza de Chorlito de todos los días. – y funcionó. Serena lo miró molesta, entrecerrando los ojos en expresión fiera.

-No molestes, ¿Quieres? – se indignó, y se cruzó de brazos sacudiendo abruptamente la cabeza, al instante se le reventaron sus colitas amarradas a los odangos. El largo cabello se desparramó en el piso. - ¡Rayos! – gruñó ella, levantándolo.

-Los ataste con mucha presión, por lo que se ve… - comentó Unazuki, mirando las destrozadas colitas.

-Me duele el cuero cabelludo. – rezongó masajeándose la cabeza. – Pero creo que seguiré haciéndolo con horquillas.

-Puedes ponerte el cabello así. – comentó Molly, poniéndole todo su cabello en la cara con malicia. La ojiverde rió con ganas. – O así. – La mano de Molly hizo un juego con todo el cabello recogido, e hizo un gran chongo parado, con algunos mechones puestos arriba, parecía que se había electrocutado. Molly se sumó a las risas de Unazuki.

-Lindo peinado, Serena. – rió Andrew, volviendo con el pedido de las cuatro chicas de antes.

-No te burles, Furuhata. – se indignó ella, alborotándose el cabello y dejándolo suelto.

-Te ensuciarás las puntas, Sere. – le comentó Unazuki, apuntando hacia abajo. La rubia se encogió de hombros. – Te haré una trenza. – se decidió.

-No hace falta… - Serena recogió su cabello. Pero la chica no se iba a rendir fácilmente. Se puso detrás de ella, y empezó a enredar con maestría el dividido cabello de la adolescente. – Si que eres terca…

-Pues, no la viste enojada con Andrew la otra vez. – le comentó Darien, fingiendo un escalofrío. Serena solo susurró un: _¿Ah, sí?_, recordando del porqué.

-Se lo merecía. – Dijo la aludida con convicción.

-Yo también reaccionaría de la misma manera si mi hermano se metiera en cosas que no debe. – bufó la ojiazul. – por suerte, de eso, Sammy no quiere saber nada de nada. – sacó del sobre un papel más, empezando a leerlo. - ¿Qué Queeeeeeee? – exclamó quince segundos después. A los demás, les surgió una gran gota sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Señorita Serena? – preguntó Kelvin, que recién entraba al Crown. La rubia lo saludó con un suspiro.

-Dice que tiene la oportunidad de terminar el secundario junto conmigo. – en su voz había sorpresa y felicidad. – y eso que está allá hace casi un año. ¡En tres meses! – cayó después. La chica ladeó la cabeza para todos lados.

-No te muevas, Serena. – Unazuki tironeó de la larga trenza que casi terminaba. – Va a ser peor. – le advirtió.

-Sí, sí, sí… pero no me tires más que duele, ¿Okey? – lloriqueó con súplica, volviendo a leer la carta de su hermano. Molly y Unazuki rieron, mientras que Darien solo negaba con diversión. – ¿Carrera terciaria? ¿A su edad? – apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano. – Uff… No debería de hacerlo hasta estar seguro y consultarlo con mamá y papá. – se rascó la oreja. – Solo tiene quince años… - frunció la nariz. – y… ¿Qué hacía yo cuando tenía quince?

-Dibujabas. – saltó Kelvin como quien no quiere otra cosa.

-Y… Escribías. – acotó Molly, pidiéndole una malteada de vainilla a Andrew. – No me digas que no lo recuerdas, porque pasó hace dos años. – le picó de broma.

-A decir verdad… - Serena guardó el sobre y su contenido en su bolso, con la mirada traslúcida y perdida. – No lo sé con exactitud… desde la semana pasada… Me he sentido extraña…

-¿En qué sentido? – preguntó Andrew, sirviendo el pedido de Molly y siguiendo con el de las cuatro chicas reunidas.

-No lo sé… - volvió a repetir, colgándose la cartera. – Es como si… - gesticuló levemente con las manos, haciendo que Chiba notara una gran marca en su brazo. – Como sí… - Interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, teniendo un aire distraído.

-¿Qué es eso? – saltó el galeno, dejando su tasa de café, con la vista fija en ella. Serena lo miró con un leve rubor, sobresaliendo en su preocupante pálida piel.

-¿Qué es qué? – se extrañó ella, del mismo modo que los demás.

-La mano que tienes dibujada en tu brazo. – frunció el ceño. A los dos, le recorrió una descarga eléctrica, cuando el pelinegro agarró su muñeca y giró levemente su brazo. – Esto es un cardenal, Serena. – dijo al verlo con más claridad.

Sin saber dónde meterse, Serena apretó los labios, nerviosa, y se soltó bruscamente.

-No es nada… - susurró desviando la vista.

-Claro, y yo me chupo el dedo. – ironizaron Unazuki y Molly. - ¿Fue él? – Eso descolocó a Darien y Andrew. Kelvin no entendió nada de nada. – Serena, dime. – se impacientó Unazuki al verla callada. – Fue él, ¿Verdad? – repitió con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretarlos.

-No es nada, he dicho. – habló con más fuerza, para después pararse y salir del Crown.

-¡Serena! – gritaron los cuatro, preocupados. Kelvin quedó más confundido que antes.

-¿Me puedes decir que carajos fue eso? – le preguntó Andrew a su hermana.

Unazuki suspiró, sentándose en el lugar de Serena y compartiendo una mirada con Molly. Las dos seguían con enojo.

-Unazuki Mariko Furuhata… - advirtió su hermano, casi perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mataré a Kaedo Anazuma… - gruñó en respuesta, sin hacerle caso a su hermano. Molly frunció los labios, sin decir nada.

-¿Anazuma? – se sorprendió Darien. - ¿Kaedo Anazuma? – volvió a preguntar. - ¿Qué tiene que ver con Serena? – se extrañó, volviendo con su café, que ya estaba frio, por lo que lo dejó a un lado.

-Si Serena no se los dijo, allá ustedes. – Molly miraba constantemente hacia la puerta donde se había ido la rubia. – Nosotras no tenemos el porqué decirles. – y, sin decir nada más, Molly se fue, y Unazuki volvió a trabajar.

Andrew miró a su amigo, extrañado y con preocupación.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que era? – habló con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, pero… - el médico humedeció levemente los labios. – no como una bofetada… era de presión… quien quiera que lo hubiera hecho, ha de haberle apretado el brazo con fuerza desmesurada. – apretó los puños. – Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver Kaedo Anazuma con esto… No quiero pensar lo peor de él… - medio gruñó.

-Será mejor esperar a que ella hable cuando quiera… y tú tienes que ir a trabajar. – le recordó apuntando al reloj.

-Bien, llegaré con el tiempo justo, - suspiró el joven, palpando debajo de su chaqueta verde, sintiendo esa rosa que hacía mucho que no usaba. – Te dejo esto, - le pagó el café y las tostadas. – y nos vemos después. – se despidió, agarrando su maletín, y sacó las llaves de la _Ducati_.

_Aunque nos hayamos llevado muy mal al principio, no le deseo nada malo a esa niña… es demasiado inocente y risueña como para que alguien le haga daño…_ Pensó él, preocupado por el semblante con el que esa adolescente se presentó esta mañana.

Darien negó con la cabeza, concentrándose en el camino hacia el hospital sin sufrir un accidente y dejando temporalmente esos pensamientos.

..-_

-¿Serena? – la mencionada no escuchó la voz de su madre, que la llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

La rubia sollozó levemente. _¿Tanto se nota que no duermo por días?_ Pensó amargamente, recordando lo dicho por Molly a la mañana. _Si tan solo él hubiese sido comprensivo…_ el tono de su voz mental, se tornó decepcionada e intrépida. _Espero no volver a cruzarme contigo cerca de mi casa, Kaedo… porque sería lo último que harías en frente de mi padre._

-Serena… hija…- Ikkuko se escuchó preocupada, llamando a la puerta. La rubia ahogó otro sollozo. – Serena, abre por favor… Sammy está en el teléfono… - la Tsukino paró en seco su silencioso llanto.

¿Sammy?

Un nuevo brillo apareció en sus ojos, parándose enseguida y borrando las lágrimas de su rostro, mientras surcaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro pálido.

-¿Sammy? – la chica de la trenza larga, abrió bruscamente la puerta. - ¿Sammy está en el teléfono?

-Si… y quiere hablarte. – su madre suspiro de alivio al ver que había sido su "imaginación" el escuchar a su hija sollozar.

Como si fuese una brisa, Serena corrió a gran velocidad hacia el piso de abajo, parando al lado de la puerta de la cocina, donde el teléfono se encontraba descolgado.

-¿Sammy? – inquirió con un poco de añoranza.

-_¡Serena tonta! _– saludó el chico con ánimo. La rubia soltó una risita. - _¿Ya te llegaron los exámenes?_

-Sí, sí… - dijo con efusividad. - ¿Cómo es eso que me dijiste en la carta? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-_Bueno, quería saber si querías estudiar conmigo, ya que los dos terminamos este año… y la verdad, quería estudiar Filosofía y Letras._ – le informó con entusiasmo, y haciendo gritar de emoción a su hermana. - _¿Eso es un sí?_

-¡Claro que sí! – exclamó con obviedad. – Y… sobre lo que querías decirme que no nombraste en la carta adjunta…

-_Oh… bueno… eso… _- la voz de él se apagó considerablemente, mientras que en el otro lado se oía su caminar. - _¿Crees en lo sobrenatural?_ – preguntó en el mismo tono de antes.

-Bueno… - sopesó, mientras que el grupo de las Sailors Senshis se le cruzaba por la mente. – Existen las Sailors Scouts, ¿No? Y cada una tiene, por así decirlo, un poder. Y lo he visto con mis propios ojos. – remarcó mientras gesticulaba con sus dedos índice, medio y pulgar.

-_Bueno… me he sentido extraño… y…_ - hubo una pausa. – _es como si mis sentidos se hubiesen agudizado. No lo sé explicar. _– Serena comprendió que estaba un poco incómodo y trabado.

-¿Cómo si… te sintieras con energía y cansado a la vez? – continuó ella, también descargándose. – y… con más responsabilidades… dolor de cabeza…

-_Si…_ - La voz de su hermano sonó sorprendida. - _¿Tú también, Serena?_ – preguntó después.

-Desde hace unas semanas… - admitió ella. – Quizá debería… investigar… - sopesó mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared. - ¿Sabes? Mañana mismo te enviaré una carta con todo lo que me ha sucedido… - su voz se tornó triste y dolorosa. Eso, preocupó a Sammy del otro lado, desde Hong Kong.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó al instante.

-¿Recuerdas… a Kaedo, que te lo presenté la semana de las fiestas, antes de que te fueras a Hong Kong? – musitó en un susurro.

-_Sí… sí, sí, lo recuerdo… ¿Qué es lo que pasa con él? _– dijo con desconfianza. Nunca le había caído muy bien a él, ni a su padre, pero lo aceptaban por amenaza de Ikkuko.

-Te lo escribiré en la carta. – le dijo con la voz ligeramente rota. – Solo espera un día y medio, más o menos, ¿Sí? – instintivamente, se tocó el brazo lastimado, y se estremeció. – pude ahorrar un poco de dinero… y pienso comprarme un teléfono celular… Así me hablas cuando quieras. – dijo con un poco más de alegría.

-_Está bien…_- - suspiró él del otro lado. – _Me saludas a mamá, a papá y a los chicos._ – Serena rió, y aceptó, para después, colgar al mismo tiempo que su hermano.

Serena subió nuevamente las escaleras, hacia su habitación. Se sentó sobre su cama, y se quitó la remera, la falda y su calzado, quedando en ropa interior. Terminó sacándose sus lentes de contacto, para después, acostarse de inmediato, abrazando su almohada. La rubia cerró sus ojos, intentando forzosamente dormir.

Sabiendo que no podría, se incorporó, y posó sus brazos en el linde de su ventana, mirando fijamente a la luna creciente de esa noche.

Los rostros de Andrew y Darien, se le cruzaron en la mente, sabiendo que les debía una explicación. Pero lo que ella se respondió a sí misma, fue un silencioso llanto de amargura, y un dolor intenso en su lastimado corazón.

En ese estado, y sin dormir, la noche y la luna, la acompañaron junto con su dolor.

..-_

-El planeta está a punto de sufrir algunos cambios… - susurró en el medio de la noche, mirando hacia la ventana. – Pero… ¿Son para bien? ¿Son para mal? – Cerró los ojos y suspiró volviéndose a acostar. Si no volvía a conciliar el sueño, se levantaría y caminaría por el pequeño parque que se divisaba a cinco cuadras de su departamento.

_Recuérdame… por favor, amor mío…_ Otra vez, la misma voz de una mujer que lo incitaba a recordar algo que no hacía.

-¿A quién tengo que recordar? –se susurró a sí mismo. – Ya que… - se resignó minutos después, levantándose, y vistiéndose con ropa deportiva. – por lo menos servirá de algo…

Tomó las llaves de su departamento, y bajó los cinco pisos que lo separaban del primer piso. Salió del edificio, y empezó a caminar.

No era gran cosa, pero el barrio en que vivía por lo menos era tranquilo desde hace un año. Eso, gracias a las Sailors Scouts, quienes deben de haberse "retirado" de sus transformaciones.

Empezó a trotar, dejando media cuadra en quince segundos y cambiando poco a poco la vista de la calle.

Pensó en los últimos acontecimientos sobre su alrededor. No para darse a conocer una opinión al respecto, sino, para tratar de solucionar los problemas puestos a escena.

Uno, Serena Tsukino había cambiado radicalmente desde que fue consiente nuevamente en la Tierra. Su mirada, siempre con aire infantil e inmaduro, se tornó seria y con la falta de algo. Esta última semana, se pudo notar un deje de sufrimiento en ella, plasmando preocupación a su alrededor. Y, por qué no, a él mismo. Habían convivido tanto este ultimo año, que los dos se conocían casi mutuamente, sacando los detalles personales, pero sí los necesarios para no lastimarse cruelmente el uno al otro.

Dos, ¿Es que Kaedo Anazuma es el responsable del semblante de la atolondrada rubia? Y si es así, ¿Cómo pudo pasar? Ya tendría que tener unas palabras con su pupilo. Lo único que sabía de él, y muy mal hecho por su parte, eran sus aspiraciones y que le tenía un gran respeto hacia su persona.

Tres, ¡Tiene que haber una maldita forma de no tener esos sueños noche tras noche! Estaba a punto de enterrarse en la locura al ver cada vez al final del día, esa delicada y hermosa figura entre las sombras.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, al ver que ya había amanecido a totalidad.

Mirando el reloj (sin darse cuenta de que había pasado tres horas corriendo, ya que eran las siete y media de la mañana), observó a su alrededor.

En medio de la plaza, la poca gente que pasaba, lo hacía con un poco de prisa, entrando a edificios modernos, a sus autos, o simplemente, corría como alma que lleva el diablo.

Una casa con un auto encendido, le llamó la atención, reconociendo al dueño de ella, que salía de la casa, al interior del auto.

_La casa de Serena…_ Frunció el ceño, sin saber cuándo la había dejado de llamar Cabeza de Cholito u _Odango Atama_.

_Da igual, no siempre le tendría que dejar esos motes… Serena…_ hasta el significado de la misma palabra, lo hacía tranquilizarse.

Kenji Tsukino se le quedó mirado con el ceño fruncido, pero Darien, no lo notó.

Bajo la mirada del patriarca Tsukino, el galeno miró su reloj de pulsera. Ocho y cuarto de la mañana. ¿Cuánto había estado parado, mirando fijamente la casa de Serena? Esa niña iba a volverlo loco a él y a Andrew. Sacudió su cabeza, y echó a correr hacia el lado de su departamento.

En la puerta de la residencia Tsukino, el padre de Serena se encogía de hombros, y miró con infinita preocupación hacia la ventana que daba a la pieza de su hija, notando nuevamente, que ella no pudo dormir.

Si volvía a ver a ese Anazuma otra vez… No quedaría nada, NADA, de él.

..-_

La rubia oyó el auto de su padre arrancar, e irse a una reunión urgente del periódico donde trabajaba. Cuando el sonido se alejó, suspiró, y se puso un vestido manga tres cuartos, tapando la horrorosa marca de hace dos días.

Cuando bajó a la cocina para desayunar, ya eran las diez de la mañana del día sábado.

-Buenos días, hija. – sonrió su madre.

-Buenas… - Serena puso su mejora falsa sonrisa, y se sentó en una silla.

-Hot Cakes con salsa de chocolate, y una taza de té de durazno. – le sirvió la peli azul con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué te dijo Sammy anoche? – curioseó ella, sentándose frente de la rubia.

-Leíste la carta que mando… - empezó ella, sorbiendo su taza de té, y jugando con los Hot Cakes. – y… quiere estudiar en la misma facultad que yo…

-¿En letras? – se sorprendió la mujer mayor, entrelazando sus manos.

-Si… y le dije que no tendría problemas… pero… que tenía que consultarlo con ustedes. – Serena remarcó, alzando la vista. – Filosofía y Letras. – informó ladeando el rostro. – por lo que, primero, quiero saber la opinión de ustedes, para saber si mando las solicitudes de los dos para el año que viene.

-Toca este tema cuando estemos cenando en la noche, con tu padre presente. – miró la hora en el reloj cucú que estaba arriba del marco de la puerta. Las once y cuarto. – Tienes que ir a la Torre Starlight. – y sacó el vacío plato de la mesa, junto con la taza que habían utilizado la joven rubia. – Y… por favor, hija, - dio media vuelta para mirarla con preocupación. – No trates de hacer una máscara para ocultar tu estado… - la ojiazul abrió los ojos como platos. – solo dale tiempo al tiempo.

Los labios de la chica, temblaron. Pero no se permitió caer, por lo que se levantó lentamente, sacó una chaqueta marrón del perchero, agarró su bolso color marfil de atrás de la puerta principal, y se fue a por su bicicleta. Cuando llegó al garaje de su casa, entró por una pequeña puerta lateral, se cruzó la cartera al pecho y abrió la puerta grande, sacando fuera al vehículo. Volvió para cerrar las dos puertas, y se montó en la bicicleta.

Al salir a la calle, pedaleando, cerró los ojos por dos segundos, disfrutando el aire otoñal. Faltaban casi dos meses y medio para que el invierno se haga presente, y no podía esperar a su llegada, ya que significaba que faltaría muy poco para la vuelta de su hermanito menor. Triste, notó cómo esa brisa cálida y perfecta, desaparecía, haciendo que ella deseara que apareciera una última vez, mientras que movía los dedos medio e índice, dibujando "tirabuzones" invisibles hacia ella.

Sorprendida, la brisa se sintió otra vez, pero con un leve dibujo de hojas marrones y amarillas en un suave remolino entre sus dedos. Miró hacia todos lados. No había nadie en las calles ni en las veredas.

¿Lo había provocado ella?

Intentaría otra vez, en otra dirección. Apuntó hacia el árbol de la esquina donde ella se aproximaba, y deseó que el viento moviera las hojas hasta ella.

_Whooosh..._ Un grupito de ojos en hileras volaba hasta ella, haciéndola sonreír. ¿Esto era lo que había sentido hace una semana? Pero sentía que no era eso solo…

_Debo ir al lago del bosque norte… _pensó para sí misma. Ese, era un lugar perfecto para concentrarse, pero después de charlar con los chicos en Crown. _… Si tan solo Sammy estuviera…_

Una melodía se le cruzó por la mente, en tono de cajita musical. Eso hizo que ella empezara a tararearla en lo que le quedaba de camino hacia la Torre.

-_Perfecta…_ - Serena paró la bicicleta, mirando hacia la arboleda. ¿Habrá sido su imaginación? La rubia negó con la cabeza, y apuró el pedaleo de la bicicleta, sino, llegaba tarde. Y eso nunca le había sucedido desde hace un año.

..-_

-Perfecta, Serena… te luciste esta vez. – alagó Toru Furuya, su "representante" y abogado. Lo había conocido hace un año, cuando la descubrió junto con Yusuke Amade (su pianista favorito) y Akiko (la esposa de este último y hermana gemela de Toru) en una solitaria noche en las afueras de la ciudad, cuidando de unos gatitos sin hogar y cantándoles. – no me arrepiento de haberte convencido de entrar por lo menos con un seudónimo.

-Bueno, - rió ella, bromeando. – por lo menos tengo la escusa que trabajo aquí como asistente, ¿No? Tengo la cuartada perfecta de dónde consigo el dinero. – y brindó una sonrisa genuina hacia su amigo. - ¿Puedo interpretar "Angels", de Within Temptation, para la próxima? – preguntó con inocencia.

-Como quieras. – aceptó el hombre con gusto. – pero ya tienes que irte a merendar, y te veo el lunes después del colegio. – Serena, a la mención de eso, frunció el ceño. – no puedo permitir que _Bunny_ sea una persona que no terminó sus estudios. – el hombre frunció el ceño. – sé por lo que has pasado, Conejita. – la chica se indignó ante el mote. – pero eso no significa que estés en prohibición de vivir tu vida otra vez. – Serena desinfló sus mejillas, sonriendo de verdad. - ¡Así me gusta! – festejó él. - ¡Siempre sé esa niña alegre que conocí hace un año! Nunca pierdas esa alegría que te caracteriza. – y, besándole en la frente, salió del estudio de grabación. – Hasta el Lunes. – se despidió.

-Creo que tío Toru tiene razón. – Sonrió la rubia. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, y sus labios, temblaron. – pero no es, ni va a ser fácil. – se secó las lágrimas que se le habían escapado, y se volvió a poner su bolso color marfil. – Será mejor irme… - susurró al ver que eran las cuatro y media de la tarde.

Cuando ya había bajado hasta las cortas escalinatas de la Torre, un fogonazo de imágenes se le cruzó en su cabeza. _Aire, Agua, Tierra, Fuego y el bosque._ Todo eso, descontrolado. El aire se movía de la misma manera en la que ella deseó hace horas atrás. El agua se arremolinaba entre las manos de la silueta una mujer. La tierra, temblaba elevando a una sombra desconocida hasta diez metros de altura. El fuego, se pegaba entre los dedos de esa misma silueta, envolviéndolo en sus brazos, sin quemarse. Y el bosque… se movía… se movía a voluntad de… ¿De ella misma? ¿Ella?

Aturdida, se sentó unos segundos en un escalón, sopesando esa posibilidad. Tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos en el bosquecillo del lago.

No esperó más. Se acomodó el bolso, y pedaleó rápidamente hacia el Crown. _Eso, es una prioridad…_ pensó ella. No quería a Andrew preocupado. Tampoco a Darien Chiba, quien se había ganado su respeto con sus consejos y ayuda en, más que nada, clases de inglés y matemáticas. Sonrió cuando recordó su cara al pedírselo hace nueve meses atrás. Fue épica.

La calle en la que estaba la cafetería y sala de videojuegos, estaba vacía, pero podía ver las bicicletas de Molly y Unazuki, junto con la moto de Andrew. Pero no la de Chiba.

Frenó con un chirrido, al ver que una "cosa", se posaba frente a ella y su camino. La cosa-monstruo, gruñó algo que no pudo entender, y se lanzó a ella, rodeándole el cuello con algo parecido a un látigo. Con los ojos cerrados, sintió una luz entre rosada y violácea, mientras se sentía cada vez más débil.

La rubia gimió, mientras que un extraño sonido, parecido al de un motor, se escuchaba detrás de ella, para después desaparecer lentamente. Tratando de sacarse ese látigo de su cuello, tironeó de él, mientras que el monstruo parecía reírse. Serena gimió-gritó otra vez, llamando la atención de quienes estaban dentro del Crown.

-¡Es la voz de Serena! – Exclamó Unazuki, alertando a los demás. Todos miraron donde la rubia estaba. A varios metros de ellos, dentro del local, cuatro chicas se miraron entre sí, y salieron sigilosamente por detrás del local. - ¡oh, dios! – exclamó al ver lo que la atacaba. - ¡Andrew, Andrew! – le urgió casi echándose a llorar, junto con Molly. El dueño del local salió de inmediato.

-¡Déjala en paz! – le exclamó el chico, tirándole con un plato de metal. - ¡Oye tú! – Andrew intentó llamar la atención a la bestia, similar a un "vampiro". Andrew tenía muy buena puntería y estilo, ya que lanzaba los platos como si fuesen freesbees letales.

A la tercera vez que le tiraba con un plato, éste, le pegó en la cabeza, haciendo que la bestia se diera vuelta, sin dejar de soltar a Serena.

Sacando otro "látigo", el monstruo arremetió contra el dueño del local que, instintivamente, cerró los ojos.

-¡_Saeta llameante de Marte_! – la exclamación de esa frase, dio paso a una flecha hecha de fuego, cortándole el paso del segundo látigo a la bestia.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a irrumpir en esta tranquila y pacífica ciudad después de tantas batallas habidas!? – una segunda voz, enérgica pero retadora, apareció a la vez que todos miraban hacia el lugar donde Serena había venido. Las Sailors Scout, habían regresado. Y Sailor Mars, estaba en posición de haber tirado esa flecha. - ¡Yo, Sailor Venus, quien lucha por el amor y la belleza, te castigaré, en el nombre de nuestra princesa! – Venus levantó su dedo índice hacia arriba. - ¡_Rayo creciente de Venus_! –Una pequeña esfera de luz amarilla, se formó en la punta de la yema. ¡_FULMINA_! – la esfera se deshizo, para convertirse en un rayo horizontal, hiriendo el hombro de la cosa-monstruo. Eso, enojó más al "vampiro", apretando más fuerte el agarre contra la rubia, haciéndola gritar de dolor, y esquivando el rayo.

-¡_Vampil_! –chilló el monstruo con dolor y rabia.

-¡Serena! – chillaron Molly y Unazuki.

-¡No te lo permitiré!– la voz perteneciente a Sailor Júpiter se escuchó con ira. - ¡Mi planeta guardián es Júpiter, que venga la tormenta y la tierra haga temblar! – el cielo se encapotó de nubes oscuras en un segundo, un rayo surco desde ellas, y dando a parar en la tiara de Júpiter. - ¡_Trueno de Júpiter_! – exclamó con fuerza, y cruzando sus brazos en su pecho mientras descargas eléctricas rodeaban todo su cuerpo. - ¡_RESUENA_! - El electrizante ataque dejó de rodear su cuerpo, para dirigirse hacia el monstruo que tenía prisionera a la inocente rubia.

-¡_Vampil_! – Rugió la bestia, alzando a Serena hacia arriba, sin soltarla.

-¡No! – exclamaron las cuatro guerreras y los civiles. Se escuchó un nuevo y débil grito de la chica aprisionada.

Sin saber de dónde vino, un fulgor rojo rompió el látigo opresor de la rubia, para después clavarse en el piso en forma de rosa roja, a un metro de Andrew, y dos del monstruo. Éste último, se obligó a soltar a su presa, dejándola caer desde varios metros de altura.

-¡Serena! – se preocuparon los civiles, horrorizados al verla caer. Al instante, una mancha negra cruzó los aires, y la acogió en sus brazos, ya segura.

-No te voy a permitir que dañes a las personas de esta ya tranquila ciudad… - en la voz del recién llegado, había frustración, indignación y enojo. – Ni tampoco permitiré que te aproveches de las energías de los jóvenes para provecho propio. – se irguió, sin soltar a la rubia de sus brazos. – Yo soy Tuxedo Mask, - un hombre de traje negro, con capa, antifaz y una galera, miró fríamente al monstro. – y defenderé a esta ciudad, aún a costa de mi vida. – Miró a la pequeña figura que sus brazos sostenían.

-¿Quién eres? – susurró débilmente y entreabriendo levemente los ojos. Veía borroso.

-No hables… - le aconsejó él suavemente. Segundo después, perdió el conocimiento. – Serena… -se preocupó por unos segundos.

-_¡Vampil! ¡Aniquílalos a todos!_ – exclamaron dos voces cerca de ellos, sin dejarse ver. Después, rieron. – _No durarán mucho ante nuestros naipes… no sabíamos que había tontos que defendían a esta pobre ciudad…_ - Se dirigieron despectivamente a las guerreras y al joven de smoking. Luego, las voces desaparecieron.

-Chicas… - Sailor Mercury fue quien alentó para atacar en conjunto. - ¡A separarse!

Al segundo, cada una se encontraba escondida en cada punto cardinal, mientras que los demás, Unazuki, Andrew, Molly y Tuxedo Mask, entraban al Crown sin ser detectados.

-Aquí… - guió Unazuki al del antifaz, señalando un sofá, para que acostara a la rubia desmayada. La pelirroja le tocó la mejilla. – Está tan fría… - se aterró ella. – Andy, revísale el pulso, por favor…

-Ya lo hice… - tranquilizó el de la galera. – está si energía, pero estará bien en cuanto las Inners acaben con él. – los cuatro, miraron instintivamente hacia la calle. De inmediato, Tuxedo Mask, salió junto con las otras cuatro guerreras, encargando el cuidado de la rubia a Furuhata, quien entendió de inmediato a su amigo.

La niebla que causaba Sailor Mercury, rodeaba al confuso monstruo. Éste, gruñía mientras latigaba hacia todos lados, sin dar en el lugar correcto. En medio de la niebla, una nueva flecha de fuego (cortesía de Sailor Mars), surcó entre ella, acompañada con carga eléctrica (de Sailor Júpiter), el fulgor de la "Cascada de Venus" (ataque de la Sailor del mismo nombre) y un remolino de agua agresiva (regalo de Sailor Mercury), haciendo que el agresor se desintegrara en una voluntad de cenizas, y un grito.

Las voces de antes, volvieron junto con una especie de holograma mostrándose y amenazando a las Scouts y a la ciudad, presentándose con los nombres de Alan, y Anne.

Las cenizas se dividieron, y la mitad se tornó niebla blanca, brillante como un diamante. Ésta niebla, voló hacia la entrada del local, traspasando por debajo de ésta, e impregnándose en el cuerpo de la rubia, haciéndole volver su color rosado, pero pálido, a fin de cuentas.

El hombre del antifaz, una vez el holograma desaparecido, se volteó para mirar a la entrada del Crown.

-_Odango Atama…_ - susurró para él. Y desapareció hacia los techos. Ya habría tiempo para hablar con las Inners.

..-_

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó el joven galeno, quien tenía una mano posada en su muñeca, tomándole el pulso con el entrecejo fruncido. Lo primero que vio, fue una mancha negra con color piel, y con dos círculos color zafiro.

-¿Por qué estás borroso? – preguntó estúpidamente. Las personas que la rodeaba, rieron con ganas.

-Está bien. – Darien rodó los ojos, mientras le dejaba espacio para que se sentara. – Ya va a pasar eso de tu vista borrosa.

-No lo hará… - Serena se revisó los ojos. – rayos… - exclamó al no sentir los lentes de contacto.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó sorprendido.

-No tengo mis lentes de contacto. – pestañeó ella. Andrew se sorprendió.

-¿Desde cuándo usas? – inquirió el ojiverde, confundido.

-Hace mes y medio. – Serena se refregó los ojos. - Molls, - le llamó la rubia. - ¿Me alcanzas el estuche de mi bolso?

-Acá. – sintió la voz de su amiga a su lado, mientras dejaba sobre su mano, el bendito estuche rojo. - ¿Esos no los usaste nunca? – curioseó mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Solo para cuando estoy en casa. – la rubia se encogió de hombros, volviendo a ver con nitidez. – Culpo a mi padre por tener Miopía. – bromeó ella. - ¿Qué? – le dijo a Andrew. - ¿Me quedan mal? – y frunció el ceño.

-No, - habló el galeno. – te hace ver rara.

-¿En qué sentido? – casi le amenazó ella.

-¡Una malteada de chocolate para Usagi! – exclamó Andrew, llevándose al médico a rastras antes de que el galeno le conteste, para risa de las tres mujeres.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy? – susurraron las dos pelirrojas, olvidándose del ataque contra la rubia. Ellas, eran las únicas que sabían de su… "trabajo".

-Espectacular. – sentenció en el mismo tono. – además, me dejaron hacer lo que les expliqué que quería hacer hace tres días atrás. – un brillo de felicidad le rodeó los ojos. Molly y Unazuki hicieron una exclamación muy extraña. – El lunes.

-¡Vamos contigo! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno… - sopesó la rubia, poniendo su dedo índice derecho en su mentón. – A las cuatro las espero aquí. – se entusiasmó ella.

-Es una lástima que no vallamos a la misma preparatoria. – se desencantó Molly. - ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos a la secundaria, Serena? – recordó ella con añoranza teatral. Unazuki rió con descontrol.

-Claro… No me recuerdes que Kelvin estaba detrás de mí. – suplicó por lo bajo, mientras se dirigían a la barra.

-Creo que tengo que ponerle tu nombre a ese banquito. – le bromeó Andrew a la rubia. – siempre que vienes, está vacío. – le sirvió su malteada. – Gratis.

-¡Eso no! – discutió la chica. – te voy a pagar, y tú sabes que soy terca. – y le apuntó con su dedo índice, casi rozándole la nariz.

-Y de temer… - agregó el chico, resignándose y frotándose la nariz. – Okey, te dejo hacerlo si el Lunes vuelves al colegio. – amenazó con la misma terquedad que ella.

-No es necesario. – Serena puso los ojos en blanco. – Volveré, ya que mi tío me convenció. – le dijo sin revelar nombres. – Hablando de familia… - saltó después de pagar su malteada y sorber un poco de la misma. - ¿Sabes dónde puedo comprar un celular?

-¿Qué tiene que ver con la familia? – se extrañaron los demás.

-Le dije a Sammy que me iba a comprar uno para que me llamara cuando él quiera. – se defendió ella. – quiere estudiar lo mismo que yo, así que, si mis padres dicen que sí puede hacerlo empiezo a buscar lo que necesito para que entremos en la facultad de Letras y Filosofía.

-¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano? – indagó el galeno, curioso por una decisión tan madura como esa.

-Quince. – le contestó distraída. Su malteada ya se había acabado.

-¿Solo dos años se llevan? – le preguntó Unazuki, quien no sabía de la edad del nombrado.

-Si… recuerdo cuando nació. – rió divertidamente. – de un día para el otro, me desperté en brazos de mi papá, en una habitación más blanca que la tiza. – después, frunció el ceño, guardando silencio. – me perdí a penas salí de la habitación de espera. – Andrew y Darien se miraron, para después, prorrumpir a carcajadas. - ¡Oigan! – se indignó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Déjalos. – le restó importancia, Unazuki. - ¿Y cómo volviste con tu madre?

-Mh… - la rubia se rascó la nuca. – No me acuerdo… - admitió ella. – pero sé, que paseando de un lado hacia otro, me encontraba en otra habitación, con un niño de… creo que tenía seis o siete años. – trató de recordar ella. – parecía triste, así que, no tengo idea del porqué, le di una de las rosas que eran para mi mamá.

-¿P-pero cómo te acuerdas de algo antes de los tres años? – se sorprendió Chiba, con ojos como platos. – La mayor parte de la gente, en todo el mundo, no recuerda nada antes de los tres años. – le informó sin creérselo. - bueno, excepto yo, y…

-Uh… entonces creo que tienes razón con eso de rara… - bromeó ella, a su propia costa e interrumpiéndolo. – Oh… - cortó ella, mirando el reloj. Seis menos cuarto. – Tengo que ir a comprar ese bendito celular… - se resignó. – Pero… - dudó un momento, en empezar a explicar lo sucedido ayer. Pero calló, y se dijo a sí misma que otro día. - ¿Dónde?

- A media cuadra, si es que no cerró. – le informó Andrew, secando unos vasos.

-Sino, a cuatro cuadras, doblando en la última esquina. – le dijo Unazuki.

-Bien… - sosteniendo levemente sus anteojos, dejó su asiento. – Creo que me iré.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe? – le ofreció Molly, preocupada.

-Estaré bien. – prometió ella, guiñándole un ojo. - ¡Y no se olviden del lunes, chicas! – y salió a la calle.

-¿A dónde van el lunes? – indagó el ojiverde.

-¿Te gustaría hacerme tía alguna vez en tu vida, hermanito? – le amenazó ella, agarrándolo por la oreja. Andrew se sonrojó y se quejó. Molly se reía, mientras que Darien lo hacía silenciosamente.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora (muy breve, para dar calor al inicio de esta trama):**

**¡Preguuntaaaa! (a lo GermanGarmendia): ¿Qué creen que pasó en todo ese año después de que sucediera la batalla contra galaxia? Si alguien se anima, bienvenido sea una síntesis de la historia.**


	2. Melissa y Steven

-_That´s what you get…_ - cantó por lo bajo, mientras pedaleaba hacia el bosque norte de la ciudad.

Había comprado el bendito celular en la tienda donde Unazuki le había dicho si la que le dijo Andrew estaba cerrada. Así que, con su bolsita con el teléfono en la canasta de la bicicleta, canturreó al tiempo que las veredas iban desapareciendo y se reemplazaban por senderos de tierra y pasto.

¿Podrá averiguarlo todo, centrándose en el bosque?

-Eso, está por verse… - se susurró a sí misma, parando en el prado, kilómetros antes del bosque, y comenzando a caminar con la bicicleta a cuesta.

A mitad de camino, se cansó, y se montó nuevamente en el vehículo, pedaleando rápidamente, divirtiéndose cada vez que agarraba una mini pendiente que la hacía volar unos segundos.

Dejando que la bicicleta se detuviera sola, paró frente al extenso y secreto lago azul, casi rodeados de flores primaverales y arbustos de fresas. El viento otoñal se hizo más intenso en esta parte, obligando a la rubia a acostarse sobre el verde pasto y disfrutar con los ojos cerrados.

Silencio.

_¿Cómo averiguar?_ Pensó ella, sentándose y mirando al cielo. _Mhh… ¿Meditación?_ Se sugirió a sí misma.

-Veamos… -habló en voz alta. – Tengo agua, tierra, viento… no tengo fuego… - hizo una mueca. – Tengo bosque… - miró hacia la arboleda. – Quizá… - miró hacia su bolso, y luego al viejo árbol caído que estaba entre el lago y algunos arbustos secos.

Se dirigió hacia el hueco del árbol, y reunió las ramitas mediantemente gruesas y resecas que estaban sobre el piso. Luego, fue hacia su bolso, sacando su encendedor (puesto que había comprado uno para cuando su "tío" Toru lo necesitara como buen horrible fumador) y un bloc de hojas manchadas con tinta.

-¿Qué hará la tinta? – sopesó mientras volvía hacia el hueco. Reacomodó las ramas, tapando los arrugados bastones de hojas que ella hizo, dejando una punta de estas, fuera de las ramas, como mechero. – Lo veré… - y se inclinó con el encendedor prendido. - ¡Uy! – se sorprendió ella, al ver el fogonazo caliente que arrasó con la tinta, y encendió las ramas. – Nunca más. – se prometió ella, por el susto. Se paró, sin preocuparse por el fuego, que estaba protegido.

-Tengo todo… - se sonrió a sí misma.

Se sentó a tres metros del fuego con las piernas cruzadas, y cerró los ojos, agudizando el oído y escuchando el viento contra el bosque, el agua y el crepitar del fuego. Sentía la cálida tierra debajo de sus manos, dura en algunas partes, blanda en otras, o simplemente desquebrajada.

_Whooosh… _su mente se transformó en un torbellino, mientras que cinco esencias se desprendían de cada elemento, marcando cada extremo del cuerpo de la chica, uno por uno.

Primero, fue el aire, haciendo el lugar se intranquilizara en fuertes ráfagas de aire, soltándole el cabello y jugando con él. Hubo un momento, en que una ráfaga se detuvo justo debajo de ella, levitándola levemente, pero pareció ser su imaginación. Segundo, fue el agua, haciendo que el lago salpicara agua y haga un torbellino, mojándola internamente y haciéndola sentir rebelde, fuerte, ágil y rápida. Una "cuerda" de agua, rodeó parte del lugar donde ella estaba sentada, acompañando a las, ahora, suaves ráfagas de aire, que cada una se encerró en sus muñecas: la ráfaga, a la mano izquierda, y el agua, a la derecha. La rubia gimió levemente por el ardor que eso le causó. Tercero, fue la tierra, agitando el suelo donde el fuego y ella se encontraban. Pedazos de tierra, se desprendieron del hermoso lugar, siendo cinco que empezaron a bailotear alrededor de Serena. La chica Tsukino, sonrió levemente al sentirlo. Cuarto, fue el fuego, haciendo crepitar sonoramente la fogata armada hace rato, haciéndola crecer ferozmente, y materializar cinco anillos de fuego escarlata, que se lanzaron contra Serena y los pedazos de tierra, uniéndoseles. Esa vez, Serena no se quejó, solo frunció el entrecejo y apretó los labios. Tanto los pedazos de tierra como los anillos de fuego, fueron a parar a las piernas de la chica. Quinto y último, fue el bosque, quien se agitó ávidamente, haciendo temblar la tierra, sacando sus raíces, y obligando a la rubia a actuar como una marioneta. Las raíces la sostuvieron a diez metros del piso, mientras que una opaca y extraña luz salía de las profundidades del bosque, viajando hacia la rubia, dibujando una espiral alrededor de las extensas raíces que sostenían a la Tsukino.

_¡Clanck!_ Y ella gritó ahogadamente.

La luz había desaparecido a penas se había posado en la nuca de ella, haciéndole abrir los ojos, mientras que el lugar volvía a la normalidad, y ella caía. Caía, y caía, y caía al vacío…

Cinco metros antes de caer, Serena levantó su mano izquierda, y la movió con extraños cortes al aire, haciéndola brillar en color verde esmeralda claro. Después de esto, juntó sus piernas, y movió sus brazos con los puños cerrados, dejando el dedo índice y meñique izquierdo, y el dedo índice y el medio derecho, fuera del puño de cada mano, y poniéndolos cruzadamente por un segundo, para después abrir los brazos a los lados. El viento se agitó, y formó un traslúcido remolino a sus pies, dejándola en el piso como si hubiese sido un ascensor.

Serena suspiró, mientras que el brillo en su mano izquierda, desaparecía tenuemente.

-Interesante. – opinó en voz alta. – Muy… peculiar. – miró el fuego. – Me pregunto… - se acercó a la fogata, y miró al cielo. Perfecto, faltaba mucho para las siete y media.

Alzó su mano sobre el fuego, para descubrir, que éste, se tornaba rojo sangre, haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos con desmesura. El fuego no le quemaba. Con su pie izquierdo todavía en tierra, alzó el otro, girando sobre sí misma y empinando la curva de su pie un par de veces. Al segundo, su pie brillo de color rojo rubí.

Se volvió a parar con los dos pies, y dirigió el sentido de sus manos al fuego, haciendo que la fogata crepitase con fuerza y vigor. Dejó la palma izquierda abierta, y la derecha con solo los dedos índice y medio fuera de un puño, para dar un rápido giro de trescientos sesenta grados, y hacer crecer el fuego hasta la altura que tiene la Torre de Tokio.

-Me encanta. – se proclamó ella, volviendo a pararse en su pié izquierdo y golpear la tierra, primero, con la punta del pié, y después, con el talón, haciendo desaparecer el brillo de su pie derecho. Con sus dedos medio e índice de la mano derecha, dibujó un símbolo secamente sobre el aire. La mano, brilló con un color azul zafiro. Por consiguiente, la chica, con la misma mano, apuntó al agua, y la elevó, haciendo que un chorro de agua saliera del lago, y se dirigiera hacia la fogata, apagándola. - ¡Sí! – exclamó ella, con triunfo, al tiempo en que agitaba su mano, desapareciendo el brillo. - ¿Qué más, qué más…? – se preguntó a sí misma. - ¡Ah, sí!

Se volvió a parar con un pié, esta vez, sobre el derecho, haciendo que el izquierdo quedara alzado. Luego, dando un giro en el aire, trazó una espiral en el aire, para terminar con una sonora pisada al piso. La tierra tembló levemente, mientras que su pie izquierdo empezaba a brillar de un color amarillo-marrón topacio.

Bajó la pierna, mientras que entrelazaba sus manos al pecho, y dejaba sus dedos índice, de cada mano, juntos, el uno al otro. Ladeó el pié, sobre la tierra, y desunió sus manos, para opta por posicionar sus manos en un gesto de bienvenida, apuntando hacia el suelo pelado de un lado de la arboleda. La tierra volvió a temblar levemente, haciendo que un muro de dos metros de alto y siete de ancho, se levantara limpiamente.

Hiperventilando levemente, sonrió al ver el mural de tierra. Una última vez, se volvió a parar en su pierna derecha y, dando una voltereta, giró su pierna izquierda con ferocidad, para después estampar su pié en el suelo, desapareciendo el brillo color topacio en una voluntad de humo amarillo opaco.

-Bueno bosque… - suspiró levemente. – tú no cuestas tanto trabajo como la Tierra y el Fuego. – rió mientras tocaba un árbol. Sus ojos, sin que ella lo notara, se tornaron verde oscuro, como el verde jade. En silencio, se concentró en los cuatro elementos de cinco que tenía ya probados, guiándolos al primer pedido de la chica. - ¿Podrías…? – rió la chica, sin dejar de acariciar el árbol. Los árboles se mecieron pacíficamente. Mientras que veía cómo el muro se tornaba verde vivo, y regalaba capullos de rosas y "alegría del hogar". – gracias… - le dijo mientras abrazaba al árbol. – prometo cuidar cada ser vivo pegado al planeta. –dijo simpáticamente. Y una suave ramilla, le hizo cosquillas. – Por ahora, solo será nuestro secreto, _Woonny_. – le nombró cariñosamente. – Ahora, bien ¿Me llevas hasta el otro lado, antes de salir de tu casa? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Las flores del linde del lago, se movieron sin viento, alegremente. – Gracias. – le dijo otra vez. El color verde jade de su mirada, desapareció.

Rápidamente, recogió su bicicleta y colgó su bolso, para dirigirse hasta la entrada del bosque, de regreso a su casa ya.

..-_

_**Lunes…**_

-¿Serena? – preguntó su madre, entrando a su alcoba.

-Aquí. – habló la nombrada, ya levantada y con una toalla en su cabello y ya vestida para el colegio. En sus manos, tenía puesto un par de mitones azules y blancos. - ¿Sucede algo, mamá?

-Tu padre quiere que lo esperes. – le informó mientras le ayudaba con su cabello. – él te va a llevar a la preparatoria y a dejar la constancia del porqué faltaste la semana pasada. – por un segundo, en los ojos de la rubia, cruzó un rayo de miedo. – y quieres ayudarte con las planillas para la universidad de tu hermano y la tuya. –Serena suspiró, dejándose peinar y disfrutando de las manos de su madre.

-¿Has visto a Luna? – preguntó súbitamente, mirando hacia su cama.

-La vi correr con un gato blanco. – dijo Ikkuko, riéndose. – quizá debe de ser su amigo o su novio. – bromeó blandiendo el cepillo del cabello.

-Quizá sea eso. – sopesó la rubia. - ¿Me haces los chonguitos, mami? – preguntó, mostrándole las tantas horquillas que tenía en un frasco de café.

-Claro. – le sonrió ella, tomando diez para el primer lado.

Quince minutos después, madre e hija bajaban en silencio hacia desayunar, encontrándose a Kenji Tsukino, con media tostada en la boca.

-Buenos días, papá. – Serena besó su mejilla, poniéndolo contento, para diversión de su esposa. – Uy, tostadas de salvado y avena. – comentó entusiasmada. Su madre le sirvió un vaso de leche achocolatada tibia, que recibió gustosa.

El desayuno pasó tranquilamente, haciendo que, ya para las ocho menos cuarto, Serena y su padre salieran rumbo al auto, siendo saludados por la matriarca, después de darle el almuerzo a cada uno.

-¿Quién te convenció? – indagó Kenji hacia su hija.

-¿Convencer de qué? – preguntó distraída.

-De volver a la escuela. – dijo con obviedad, y sin quitar la vista de la calle.

-Fue el tío Toru, en parte, porque no quería preocupar a Unazuki, Molly, Andrew y Darien, - su voz se tornó con mucha tristeza. - los aprecio mucho a todos. – dijo con cariño. – a pesar que con Chiba me llevaba pésimo. – y rodó los ojos (¡Atchu! – Estornudó Darien, en su departamento). – pero es buena persona.

-¿Estudian todos? – preguntó su padre, curioso por esas amistades.

-Mh… Molly va a otra preparatoria, ya sabías. – rió la rubia. – Unazuki va con Molly. – se rascó la oreja. – Andrew se graduó de la universidad de… algo de negocios, no me acuerdo. – rió mientras intentaba recordar de qué se graduó su amigo. – Y Darien se graduó de Pediatra y médico general, y ahora trabaja en el hospital central. – terminó de contar la chica.

-¿Cuántos años tienen? – se impresionó él.

-Molly y Unazuki tienen mi edad, -Serena, sin ser necesario, "contó" con los dedos. – y los chicos creo que tienen veintitrés o…veintidós… por ahí. – hizo el gesto de "más o menos".

-Son… más mayores que tú. – a Kenji se le frunció el ceño, para diversión de su hija.

-Bueno… inevitable si soy amiga de Molly, que era vecina de Unazuki, hermana de Andrew, y éste es amigo de Darien. – resumió en una explicación más corta.

-Ah… - dijo él, entendiendo. – Llegamos. – apagó el motor del auto, y bajó al mismo tiempo que su hija.

-A penas entremos, te vas a dar cuenta dónde es la secretaría. – le informó la rubia a su padre, tirando dentro la puerta de entrada. Y era cierto, entrabas, y tenías que mirar hacia la izquierda.

-Anda, que yo veo que hago aquí. – le dijo su padre, alentándole a seguir su camino. - ¡Oye! – le gritó después.

-¿Sí? – dijo inocentemente. Su padre se acercó, y le tendió su portafolio. – Ah… - dijo como una tonta. Su padre rió, y los dos se fueron por distintos caminos.

La campana sonó, haciendo que Serena empezara a correr levemente.

Durante el camino hacia el aula tres del piso cuatro, demostró las nuevas energías y su nueva agilidad y acrobacia, saltando botes de basura en el medio del pasillo, charcos de agua, escaleras, sillas, etc. Hasta llegar a su correspondiente aula sin ninguna gota de cansancio, sorprendiendo a toda el aula.

-¡Hola! – saludó con alegría y sin hiperventilar.

-¡Serena! – saludó la señorita Mónica, que había aceptado el puesto de profesora de inglés en la preparatoria, ya que era mejor paga, y tenía una cara conocida. – Que alegría de tenerte nuevamente aquí. – le dijo con simpatía. – Siéntense, y esperen un momento.

Compañeras de sillas de Serena, le preguntaron si había estado enferma, castigada, perdida, secuestrada, internada, en coma, en China, con Sammy y vaya a saber qué otra cosa más que no sabía que responder.

-Niños… - llamó la señorita Mónica, dejando la puerta abierta. – quiero presentarles a dos compañeros nuevos. – eso funcionó. Todos se sentaron y aguardaron en silencio. – Pasen, por favor. – dijo amablemente hacia la puerta.

Una chica bajita, media cabeza más baja que Serena, de cabello medianamente largo castaño rojizo y ojos marrones se paró frente a todos, seguida de un chico alto, de la estatura de Andrew, más o menos, de cabello corto y de color castaño rubio, con ojos celeste oscuro.

-Ellos son Melissa y Steven Alfa, son hermanos. – presentó la mujer, mientras los dos hacían una leve reverencia a sus nuevos compañeros. – trátenlos bien, que son de un país diferente. – advirtió mientras buscaba un lugar para sentarlos. – Uhh… Melissa, puedes ir detrás de Kuri, y Steven… a dos asientos a la izquierda de Melissa. – arregló satisfecha.

-¿Señorita Sakurada? – llamó la voz del director. Los demás, parpadearon.

-¿Sí? – dijo en tono servicial.

-El certificado de Tsukino. – al instante, todos miraron a la rubia, quien se ruborizó.

Melissa se dio cuenta que era la misma niña que las Scouts impidieron quitar la energía. Miró a su "hermano" para decirle.

-¡¿Qu…?! – eso, no lo oyó nadie, para su suerte. Ya tendría unas palabritas con su hermano. Éste, no había despegado la embelesada mirada de la rubia, enfureciendo a la otra chica.

..-_

-No les voy a contar… - se negó la rubia, a la salida del colegio. Yumiko y Kuri intentaban que suelte lengua por haber faltado una semana completa a clases. – Prefiero guardármelo para mí, ¿Sí? – hizo un puchero adorable.

-No conseguiremos nada de ti, ¿Verdad? – se desinfló Kuri.

-Ni de mí, ni del colegio. – bufó Serena, empezando a caminar. - ¿Porqué esa manías de metiches, ah? –preguntó en vano, ya que no les iban a responder.

-Te queremos, Sere-Sere. – rieron ellas, enganchando un brazo al de la rubia. La rubia no resistió, ella también sonrió. –Ehh… - dijo Yumiko. - ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó cuando salieron a la vereda del colegio.

-A Crown. – dijo con obviedad. – tengo que ir a buscar a unas amiga para ir a la Torre Starlight a trabajar.

-Trabajas… - dijo Kuri sin creérselo.

-Sí, de ayudante. – mintió con naturalidad.

-¡Dinos que conoces a _Bunny_! – suplicaron las dos, con lágrimas de cocodrilo. La chica rubia rió.

-No, - volvió a mentir. – no la conozco. Es más, no me dejan entrar a los estudios de grabación. – siguió mintiendo.

-Ohh… - se quejaron ellas. –bueno… te dejamos para que puedas ir a trabajar, Sere. – se despidieron ellas.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos! – vociferó ella, mirando la hora. ¿Tanto había hablado con las chicas? – ¡Voy a llegar tarde a la cita con los chicas! – se horrorizó ella.

-Si tienes problemas, yo podría ayudarte. – le habló una voz a sus espaldas. Inconscientemente, se estremeció, y dio un paso hacia atrás al dar media vuelta.

-Ah… ¿Steven era? – preguntó un tanto asustada. Desde ya, no le gustaba nada de ese sujeto.

-Lo siento si te asusté, Tsukino. – se disculpó con una sonrisa. La rubia dio un paso hacia atrás. – Dime, ¿Quieres que te lleve? – y señaló el auto negro que estaba a media cuadra.

-N-n… no, gracias, lo siento. – se disculpó ella, dando media vuelta.

-no tienes por qué temer, Serena. – trató de tranquilizarla, sujetándola levemente del brazo "cardenal", como lo llamaba ella. La rubia gimió de dolor.

-Por favor, suéltame. – pidió con la voz apagada.

-Lo siento, ¿Te lastimé? – dijo levemente preocupado.

-Ah… yo solo… esto… me tengo que ir… - le dijo con evasivas.

-Pero llegarás tarde si vas caminando, - insistió Steven. – te llevo, no tengo ningún problema. – siguió insistiendo, mientras la volvía a agarrar del brazo.

-Cabeza de Bombón ya dijo que no, niño. – gruñó una vos gruesa, levemente conocida. - ¿Es que no entiendes el idioma?

-Suéltala. – ordenó una voz más conocida.

-¿H-Haruka? – preguntó Serena, sorprendida. - ¿Darien? – volteó a mirar a cada uno, y miró hacia Steven, quien ya había soltado su brazo. – Mh… - En un parpadeo, se puso en medio de la corredora y el pediatra. – Tengo que buscar a Molly y Unazuki en el Crown, ¿Me llevas, Haru? – pidió con la voz temblorosa.

-No puedo, Cabeza de Bombón, porque Michiru me espera para un concierto de violín. – se descontentó ella, haciendo que la rubia puchereara. – En cambio al lo que acaba de suceder… - entrecerró los ojos, y miró en dirección a Steven. Serena la codeó levemente, restándole importancia.

Cuando Haruka volvió a hablar, se dirigió al galeno.

-Llévala tú. – los dos, parecieron sorprendidos. - ¿Qué? – se extrañó ella.

-¿Segura? – dijeron ellos al unísono.

-¿Qué les pasa? – les dijo desconcertada.

-Digamos que… - El pelinegro se rascó la nuca. – si vamos los dos en el mismo vehículo, podemos llegar a destruirlo con nuestras discusiones. – medio bromeó él.

-Pero, cayendo… - Serena se golpeó la frente, haciendo que los otros dos la miraran con una ceja enarcada. – Tengo que ir a trabajar, y les prometí a Molly y a Unazuki que las llevaría. – remarcó ella.

-¿Y a qué hora tienes que ir a trabajar? – preguntó Darien, sorprendido.

-En… - a la rubia se le cayó el maletín a l suelo, al ver la hora. - ¡Media hora! – gritó ella. - ¡Hoy no hay peleas Tsukino vs Chiba! – decidió ella. La rubia de cabello corto se carcajeó silenciosamente al ver la cara del pelinegro. - ¡Si Haruka no puede llevarme hoy, tú lo harás si no quieres que mañana te lance mi malteada de vainilla por la cabeza! ¿Entendiste?

-No tienes que ponerte paranoica, Cabeza de Chorlito. – le dijo un nervioso pediatra.

-Nos vemos otro día, Cabeza de Bombón. – se despidió una divertida Haruka, mientras caminaba hacia su deportivo amarillo descapotable. – Chiba. – saludó en una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-Tienes amistades muy raras. – opinó él, después de que se fuera.

-ja… - rió ella. – te dices raro a ti mismo. – eso pareció impresionarlo.

-Sígueme. – le dijo, mientras caminaban hasta la esquina. Se fijo en la hora. – veinte minutos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – se extrañó ella, tomando su maletín del suelo.

-Que cuando arranque el auto, - la miró con diversión. – te agarres de lo que puedas.

..-_

-G-gracias… - tartamudeó ella, mientras que aflojaba el agarre del tapizado del asiento.

-No es nada, mientras que no quieras lanzarme esa dichosa malteada. – ironizó él, a la vez que las tres mujeres bajaban del auto rojo. - ¿La Torre Starlight? – susurró él por lo bajo. Pero luego se encogió de hombros, y se fue nuevamente con la misma velocidad.

-Juro que la próxima llego tarde antes que subirme con él al volante.

-No puede ser peor que Haruka, ¿No? – rió Unazuki. Y ahí, las dos le dieron la razón.

-Un segundo, chicas. – les detuvo la rubia. Caminó unos pasos hasta el buzón rojo que estaba del lado del edificio, y deslizó un sobre grande con remitente de Japón hasta Hong Kong. – ya está. – saltó después, subiendo las escalinatas. Una vez dentro de la oficina de Trou, Serena habló, pidiendo secretamente un trabajo para Molly y Unazuki, en compañía de ellas.

-Mh… Tú tocas la guitarra, mi querida _Bunny_, - sopesó él, para después, mirar a sus acompañantes. – Señoritas, ¿Saben tocar algún instrumento? – les preguntó bonachonamente.

-Yo toco el bajo. – dijo una desentendida ojiverde.

-Yo toco el piano. – Molly lo dijo con un poco de timidez.

-Y Sammy… - indagó el hombre a la rubia.

-A él le gusta la batería. – le informó ella, cómplice.

-Bueno… - dijo Toru, feliz por ello. – creo que _Bunny_ debería de escoger el nombre de la banda. – ante eso, las dos chicas amigas de Serena, se sentaron abruptamente en las sillas.

-_Wake up in Japan._ – dijo ella, sonriendo. - ¡Por favooor! – pidió ella a sus amigas, rogándoles con las manos unidas.

Las dos, no pudieron decirle que no.

..-_

-No digas nada. – le espetó ella. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre acercarte a un humano? – le dijo con molestia, y cambiando a su verdadero aspecto.

-No te preocupes, Anne. – le tranquilizó él, imitándola. – digamos… que tengo un plan para que no nos tomen en cuenta…

-¿Ah sí, Alan? – el ser femenino se cruzó de brazos. – Y, dime, ¿Cuál es tu plan? – inquirió después.

-primero, lo primero. – dijo él, sacando un mazo de naipes. – Elije uno, mi querida Anne. – pidió cariñosamente. Ella lanzó una pequeña risa.

-Ahí va. – dijo apuntando hacia el medio del abierto mazo. Uno de los naipes, salió de sus compañeros, y voló hasta tres metros de distancia de ellos.

De inmediato, Alan tomó su extraña flauta, y tocó una extraña pero dulce melodía. Y el naipe brilló, con un aura violácea.

-_Minotaron…_ - susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo. La criatura gruñó.

..-_

_**Habitación 731, Tsukino, Samuel, IQ: 289,97. Hong Kong, China. Dos días después.**_

_Sammy:_

_Te prometí explicarte todo en una carta, a pesar de que su contenido sea incorrecto para plasmarlo en una hoja de papel, en vez de contártelo cara a cara. Pero, una promesa, es una promesa. Y contigo, esa promesa no hay que romperla. Ni ninguna entre nosotros._

_No le he dicho a Andrew ni a Darien de lo que te voy a contar, resumida y casi detalladamente, aquí._

_Sabes de las necesidades que un hombre tiene físicamente, ¿Verdad?_

_Pues, eso mismo, hizo que mi relación con Anazuma se fuera por un caño cloacal._

_Un mes antes de que yo rompiera con él, me pidió pasar a un nivel más alto en nuestro trato. Obviamente, yo sabía que no era ningún santo en lo que se refiere a _eso_. Obviamente, no me sentí preparada para dar ese paso tan pronto, así que le dije que no._

_Dos semanas, en las que cuando nos veíamos siempre me intentaba convencer de hacerlo, cambió radicalmente._

_Después de esas primeras dos semanas, el ya no preguntaba, se pasaba nuestro tiempo pegado a mí, intentándolo con sus ¿Seducciones? Llámalo así._

_Estuvo dos semanas enteras, tratando de desnudarme para su provecho, pero nunca lo logró, porque lo empujaba lejos, y después me iba rápidamente con molestia._

_Hubo un punto en que llegó demasiado lejos. Demasiado lejos._

_Ese día, me había acompañado de mala gana a casa. Parecía estar levemente ebrio y con mal humor. En casa, mamá y papá parecían no estar, ya que no había visto el auto._

_Y eso, pareció sacarle ventaja._

_No recuerdo muy bien, ya que solo, al ver que me sostenía con fuerza las muñecas, me limité a patalear en vano y tratar de encoger mi cuerpo, cerrando los ojos. Y el parecía estarse regodeando de eso._

_Luego de eso, creo que perdí la conciencia, para después encontrarme sin ropa junto con mamá, que parecía no quererse separarse de mí. Y eso se lo agradecí._

_No sucedió nada malo, pero si llegó a quitarme la mayor parte de la ropa._

_Al otro día, mamá me contó que papá casi lo muele a golpes, ya que ellos había llegado justo a tiempo antes de…_(*tachones, borronasos y un pequeño agujero del tamaño de la punta de una lapicera*)_  
_

_Bueno, papá hizo una denuncia en su contra, pero sus familiares lo sacaron de la comisaría con fianza. Eso, hizo que papá casi explotara de furia nuevamente._

_Cambiando de tema completamente, hay nuevamente extraños sucesos en la ciudad. Y, Tuxedo Más y las Sailors Scout, Venus, Mercury, Mars y Jupiter, le hacen frente nuevamente. ¿Qué te parece?_

_Pero siento que se les va a dificultar un poco._

_¿Sabes? Pude encontrar mi yo interno, y resulta que la meditación me ayudó a controlar los elementos principales, y por consiguiente, tener el control total del bosque (más claramente, la Flora y Fauna)._

_Deberías hacer lo mismo, y, si lo has hecho, te ruego a que me llames al número que te adjunté en ese libro en blanco que te mandé._

_Mamá te manda saludos, y papá dice que está orgulloso de tus notas._

_Los chicos también te mandan saludos, y Andrew te reta a un duelo de pulseada._

_Tío Toru quiere que practiques con la batería, ya que quiere que los músicos de _Bunny_ salgan a la luz. \(^.^)/_

_Te extraño mucho, Sammy. /(~T-T~)\_

_Te quiere muchoooo, \(~^o^~)/_

_Serena. (O.^)/_

-Ay, Serena… - negó el chico de quince años, con las manos levemente temblándoles. – Una posdata… - susurró después, leyéndola.

_He estado pensando en algo para ayudar al quinteto salvador. Cuando vuelvas, posiblemente yo ya esté combatiendo a su lado._

-Ya falta poco a comparación de meses atrás. – susurró el muchacho, con una sonrisa.

..-_

_**Viernes… seis de la tarde.**_

-¡Buenos días! – el torbellino, como él le decía, entró con energías al máximo al Crown, haciendo reír a su amigo, a Molly y Unazuki.

-Vaya… - comentó, abriendo la boca. - ¿Qué comiste que estás a punto de saltar por veinte metros de altura? – le preguntó con diversión.

-No tiene de malo ser alegre, amargado. – le sacó la lengua.

-Nadie se amarga teniendo a un torbellino como tú de un lado para otro. – se defendió él.

-Eh… - se desconcertó ella. - ¿Gracias? – preguntó graciosamente. Los demás se carcajearon. – Andy…

-Chocolate caliente para ti. – habló al instante. - ¿Te ha llamado tu hermano? – le preguntó el rubio, curioso.

-Sí. – dijo ella, sentándose al lado de la caja registradora y Molly. – dice que acepta el reto de pulseada y que adelanta su regreso para el próximo mes. – se entusiasmó ella, saltando en la silla. – Y… - entrecerró los ojos hacia Darien. – quiere hablar con ustedes. De no-sé-qué cosas de hombre. – y bufó sonoramente. – como si él no pudiera confiar en mí.

-Tranquilamente, también podría hablar con tu padre y lo quiere hacer con nosotros. – le recordó el pelinegro. – además, tengo curiosidad. – y sorbió su café.

-Mph… - Serena se apoyó en la barra, y adoptó una expresión pensativa. – Oh… - se pegó en la frente. – con todo este rollo de Sammy, el examen de matemáticas y rellenar los papeles de las becas nuestras para la facultad, me olvidé de anotarme en la materia extra-curricular del último semestre. – suspiró, y sacó de su maletín, nuevamente, un conjunto de hojas, la mayoría ya escritas, y sacó dos sin rellenar.

-¡Animadora! – Darien y Andrew, se taparon los oídos al semejante grito que pegaron la hermana de éste último y la chica Osaka. - ¿En serio? – se extrañaron ellas. La rubia se encogió de hombros, mientras que tomaba el chocolate que le ofrecía Andrew.

-¿Decidieron? – susurró por lo bajo, arrodillándoos en el banquito donde se sentaban, mientras llenaba el formulario. - ¿Cuándo nos… juntamos? – Darien y Andrew, se miraron sin entender. Luego se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con lo suyo.

-En mi departamento, mañana después del colegio. – dijo Unazuki, sobresaliendo entre las tres.

-¿No hay problema? – Serena ladeó el rostro, casi señalando a Andrew, sin que los amigos se dieran cuenta.

La pelirroja ojiverde rió.

-Nop. – dijo ella. – mañana sale con Reika. – dijo en un susurró cómplice. Y las tres rieron con secretismo. – bien… no hay problema pero cuando llegue tu hermano habrá que conseguir un lugar más espacioso y donde solo los que saben puedan entrar y escuchar.

-¡Ah! – saltó Serena. - ¡Necesitamos voz masculina también! – exclamó por lo bajo.

-Pero, ¿No dijo tu tío que sería para más adelante? – Le recordó Molly, escéptica.- no te adelantes muchos a los hechos, Serena. – pidió con risas.

-Vamos a tener que vernos mucho más seguido, pero…

-¡Tengo una idea! – vociferó Serena, con los ojitos brillantes.

-¿Cuál? – Serena guardó el ya rellenado formulario, y las miró con una sonrisa. - ¡Dinos, _Usagi_! - Se molestaron ellas.

-Bueeno… - empezó ella, moviendo las piernas. – Vieron que el terremoto viene pronto, - ellas asintieron. Detrás de ellas, los dos amigos comenzaban a hablar del trabajo. – y resulta que Sammy se anotó en la preparatoria.

-Ajá. – dijeron ellas, sin entender.

-Voy a convencer a mi papá, de que me pase con ustedes. – dijo en voz baja.

-Ah… - entendieron ellas. Serena rodó los ojos. _1, 2, 3…_ - ¡¿QUÉ?! –el rubio y el pelinegro, las miraron extrañadas y como un par de locas. - ¡De ninguna manera! – se negaron ellas.

-Pero…

-¡No! – se decidieron ellas, casi atemorizadas. – en todo caso… - se calmaron después de unos segundos. – lo haremos nosotras con la tuya.

-Chicas… - se resignó ella, acostándose en la barra. – Oh… - se emocionó ella, al escuchar una batería resonar en el lugar. Las demás, la miraron con confusión, mientras que la rubia se puso a golpear la barra al ritmo de la canción.

_Te quiero, sí te quiero__  
__voy andando como fiera tras tus pies__  
__amor__  
__te veo y te deseo__  
__pero tú tienes __tu dueño __y no te puedes zafar._

-Ahora veo el porqué. – se maravillaron Molly y Unazuki.

_Los días se pasan sin ti__  
__las noches se alargan sin ti__  
__sin tu amor sin tus besos.__  
_

-Adoro esta canción… - suspiró a rubia, con expresión despistada. Y cantó a la par.

_Ay, si tuvieras libertad__  
__a tu lado yo estaría amor,__  
__hey, dame dame una señal__  
__cuándo seas libre mi amor._

_Ay, no lo puedo soportar,__  
__no me quiero derrumbar,__  
__mándame un mensaje una señal,__  
__manda una señal mi amor__  
__manda una señal amor.__  
_

Las dos restantes, rieron, y la agarraron, mientras las tres cantaban sonoramente, corriendo de un lado para el otro, bailando. Sus amigos, arquearon una ceja.

_Te veo acorralada__  
__de unos brazos que no te dejan mover,__  
__te deseo y me deseas__  
__pero estás muy aprisionada corazón._

_Y no viviré sin tu amor__  
__y no pararé hasta tener tu amor y tus besos.__  
_

-Increíble el ánimo que despierta ese trío de locas, ¿No lo crees? – se rió Andrew. Darien las miró, y sonrió. La gente aplaudía a la par.

_Hey, estoy viviendo sin vivir,__  
__estoy muriendo sin poder morir,__  
__hey, dime, dime, tell me tú__  
__cuando seas libre mi amor._

_Ay, no lo puedo soportar,__  
__no me quiero derrumbar,__  
__mándame un mensaje, una señal,__  
__mándame tu luz amor,__  
__manda una señal amor.__  
_

Las chicas se movieron despacio pero ágilmente.

En el solo de la canción, que era maravilloso, las tres, bajo la mirada de todo el local (que estaba llenísimo, como pocos días), se movían al ritmo de la música, para después hacerle coro a la última parte de la canción.

La gente aplaudía con más fervor y en ritmo, llamando la curiosidad de los de afuera.

_Vivir sin ti vivir,__  
__estarse muriendo sin morir,__  
__estar sin ti estar,__  
__estarse muriendo sin morir.__Amor dónde estarás,__  
__manda un mensaje, una señal__  
__y no, no pararé no viviré sin ti amor.__¡No!_

Y, al final de la canción, volvieron a bailar al ritmo, haciendo que Molly y Unazuki, agarren a Serena y la tiraran al suelo. Pero no contaban con que ella las agarrara y las tirara junto con ella.

Las tres, se retorcieron de la risa.

-Ustedes están locas. – sentenciaron sus amigos seis años mayores que ellas. – total e irremediablemente locas.

-Y así nos quieren, - les canturreó Unazuki. – Tienen suerte de que no pasaron _I love playing with fire_, que si no… - Serena se puso tiesa.

-Con esa no…. – se avergonzó ella. Las pelirrojas rieron. – Unna, - le llamó ella. - ¿Vamos a _Moon Child_? – sugirió con saltitos.

-Sí, claro, -Ironizó la pelirroja de ojos verdes. - ¿De dónde saco yo un vestido para hoy? – le espetó ella, casi con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡El lila que usé para el cumpleaños de Andrew se me arruinó con grasa para freír! – dijo con disgusto.

-Pero si la grasa para freír se quita con de limón y detergente. – le dijo Serena, impresionada porque no sabía eso.

-¿En serio? – dijo con adoración.

-Claro. – dijo ella, con obviedad. – lo aprendí de mi mamá, como también aprendí que no se puede tomar café en exceso porque puede causar un deje de pérdida de peso y desgana. – Darien casi se atraganta por sorber su café, y miró en dirección a la rubia. – mi padre lo sufrió desde muy joven hasta mes después de que se enteró que mi mamá estaba embarazada de mí, por lo que me cuenta ella. – dijo en toda respuesta. Darien rodó los ojos. -Mph. – la rubia lo imitó, haciendo reír a los demás. Ella miró hacia la vereda y ahogó una exclamación. - ¡Escóndanme! – estuvo a punto de subirse a la barra y ocultarse detrás de esta, pero casi hace que el galeno se caiga de su lugar. – Lo siento. – se disculpó, y saltó con mucha agilidad hacia al lado de Andrew, donde se sentó en el piso.

-Esconderse… ¿De quién? – dijo Andrew con extrañeza, mientras que fijaba la vista a un muy sorprendido Darien, por la agilidad de la rubia.

-No puede ser… - susurraron Molly y Unazuki.

Entrando al Crown, Melissa y Steven caminaban mientras analizaban el lugar. En compañía de ellos, Kaedo Anazuma.

Al segundo, la ojiverde agarró disimuladamente las cosas que podía de Serena, escondiéndolas del oro lado de la barra. Solo quedó el bolso color marfil donde ella tenía una pesada carpeta con dibujos y cuentos hechos por ella, además de su nuevo celular y su paga en su trabajo como "asistentes" para Molly y Unazuki.

-Buenas tardes. – saludaron los hermanos. En cambio, Anazuma, solo saludó a Darien.

-¿Van a tomar algo? – ofreció Andrew, haciéndole señas a su hermana. – ya terminó tu turno, Unna.

-Bueno… entonces sírveme una copa helada que todavía no merendé. – decidió ella, mirando de reojo a Kaedo. – y la pagas tú. – sonrió inocentemente, y se sentó en el lugar de Serena.

De repente, el timbre de un celular, rompe el silencio repentino. Los hermanos Alfa se sobresaltan, y Unazuki, quien tiene el bolso de Serena, empieza a hurgar para encontrar el dichoso aparato.

-¿Hola?, habla con el celular de Tsukino. – informó ella al descolgar la llamada. El chico con quien charlaba Darien, prestó demasiada atención. – Oh… Sammy… - sonrió ella. -¿Eh? Ah… bueno, tu hermana se olvidó el bolso en el Crown. – mintió magistralmente. - ¿Eh? Bueno, yo le digo… Si, si… ¿Con quién? – se impresionó ella. – bueno, bueno… te lo paso. – y le tendió el teléfono a Darien.

-¿Qué? – se desentendió él.

-Sammy quiere hablar contigo. – dijo escuetamente, para casi horror de Anazuma.

Con el ceño fruncido, al igual que la escondida de Serena, el galeno agarró el aparto y se apartó hasta los aseos para hombre.

-_Hola, Darien._ – saludó la voz ya cambiada del chico. - _¿Cómo estás?_

-Confundido, lo único que siento ahora. – suspiró él. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablarme?

-_Sobre… mi hermana. _– del otro lado, la voz del Tsukino sonó preocupada. – _Ella ha tenido problemas que de seguro todavía no les ha contado a ti, ni a Drew._ – era increíble en cómo un niño de quince dieciséis años, se desenvolvía con un joven de veintitrés veinticuatro años. Pero a los hombres, solo hay que conocerlos lo más que puedas, y dejarlos ser, hasta cierto punto. – _Lo único que te puedo decir, es que trates de que no vaya sola a ningún lado. Temo que él la agarre desprevenida y la ataque._

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – se desesperó él, en un ataque sentimental extraño hacia la alegre y jovial chica. - ¿Estás hablando de Kaedo?

-_¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Mi hermana ya se los contó?_ – saltó Sammy, extrañado.

-No, pero a Unazuki se le fue un poco la lengua el viernes pasado con respecto a eso, después de ver un cardenal en el brazo de tu hermana. – contó resumidamente.

Del otro lado, se escuchó perfectamente cómo el chico apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

-_Dile de esto a Drew, y si las chicas preguntan…_ - trató de pensar una escusa creíble.

-¿Clases de Esgrima? – rió él, sin saber que Sammy sonreía maliciosamente.

-_Para ver que tan bueno eres contra mí. _– se jactó de broma.

-Cierto que te inscribiste en esa sección extracurricular. – el galeno suspiró, levantando una ceja.

-_Bueno, ya hablé._ – comunicó él. – _Nos vemos pronto._ – se despidió él.

-Nos veremos. – concordó con el rostro impávido. Y Sammy cortó.

Con el celular de la rubia en mano, caminó hacia Unazuki y se lo devolvió. Andrew le mandó una mirada extraña.

-¿Qué quería el pequeño Tsukino? – le preguntó.

-Esgrima. – se jactó él, con buena actuación, pero mirando seriamente a su amigo. – dice que tomó algunas clases en lo que va su estancia en Hong Kong. ¿Ah? – se extrañó que Anazuma no estaba, pero sí los Alfa. Y, con incomodidad, se dio cuenta que Melissa lo miraba con brillo en los ojos. _Eh… ¿Auxilio?_ Miró otra vez a su amigo. - ¿Dónde está Anazuma? – preguntó después.

-No sé, ni me interesa. – dijo Molly, jugando con su cabello.

-¡No te voy a decir dónde trabaja! – se escuchó por los aseos de mujeres. – ¡Ni aunque me pagaran una fortuna!

-Lo harás, - le dijo otra voz. - porque tengo un asuntito pendiente con ella antes de irme a Inglaterra. – Andrew dejó sus quehaceres, para ir deprisa hacia esa dirección, seguido de Darien.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – espetó Andrew con enojo al ver que Kaedo agarraba firmemente el brazo de su hermana.

-Sácalo de aquí. – le dijo la ojiverde a su hermano. – y que no vuelva. – se soltó bruscamente de la mano del chico, y se fue hacia la barra, frotándose el brazo. – Pedazo de idiota con cerebro de lombriz. – murmuró mientras se sentaba al lado de Molly.

Quince minutos después, Andrew volvía con su amigo, igualmente con rostro severo.

-No va a volver, ¿Verdad? – dijo Molly, esperanzada. Serena, escondida, apretó los ojos con fuerza, deseándolo.

-No lo hará si yo estoy aquí. – tranquilizó Darien, tomando lugar donde siempre: al lado de la silla que tenía como compañera la caja registradora, osea, al lado de Unazuki, y donde siempre la Tsukino se sentaba.

Casi saliendo del local, Steven arrastraba a su hermana con molestia e irritación. ¿Celos?

-¿Y a ese par que le picó? – se extrañó Molly, pegando tres veces la barra, al ver que los tres causantes del kamikaze camuflaje de Serena, se iban.

-¿Ya se fueron? – indagó Serena, asomando sus ojos por la barra. - ¿Los dos? ¿Steven y Kaedo?

-Sí. – le dijeron los jóvenes mayores, sin reclamarle nada.

-Uf… - la rubia se sacó doscientos quilos de su espalda. – Mh… ¿Quieren quedarse a dormir a mi casa después de volver de _Moon Child_? – ofreció a sus amigas.

-Claro. – dijeron alegremente.

-Oye… ¿No tienes que pedirme premiso? – se molestó Andrew con su hermana.

-Nop. – negó ella, sacándole la lengua. El rubio giró los ojos. – porque me falta poco para mi mayoría de edad. – y chocó los cinco con Serena y Molly.

-Cuando las tres lo seamos, viviremos en el piso de arriba de donde vive Darien para no dejarlo dormir con nuestra música a todo lo que da. – bromeó la rubia.

-¡Oye! – se indignó el pelinegro.

-Es broma, es broma… - rieron ellas.

_Por lo menos no está casi al borde del llanto._ Pensaron los jóvenes y las pelirrojas.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Wik, wiki!**

**Ah... bueno, aquí un poco de lo que le sucedió a Serena. ^^**

**Hmm... ¿Les va gustando que curso toma este proyecto? De primera, es un experimento para más adelante, cuando tenga Moon Witch terminado, terminadooo y, claro, esta. ^^**

**Bien! ya no se me ocurre más nada para decir en esta parte, así que...**

**Bye-bye!~**


	3. La chica de la máscara

_**Una semana después… Domingo, a media noche.**_

-¿Serena? ¿Qué haces, hija? – preguntó su madre, entrando cautelosamente. - ¿Qué es eso?

-El traje de animadora que tengo que usar. – le sonrió sacando su vista de la costura. – ya me falta poco para terminarlo, cuando termine, lo probaré una última vez. – hizo un manejo de movimientos con las manos, y cortó lo que quedaba de hilo en la ajuga.

-Déjame ver… - le dijo su madre, tomando el manojo de tela de colores. – Qué bonito es… - admiró ella, dándolo vueltas hacia delante y atrás.

-¿Verdad? – coincidió la rubia, levantándose del piso y agarrando el uniforme. – me lo probaré. – y se metió al baño.

Del otro lado, se escucharon los pasos descalzos de la rubia, junto con el sonido de su ropa siendo dejada arriba de alguna parte. Minutos después, Serena salí con un traje entero y con falda. Parecía un modelo parecido al los que las Sailors Scouts usaban para pelear. Solo que este era totalmente entero, como un vestido, de color blanco con el emblema del colegio en el pecho, y dividiendo con un bordado la parte de falda con la del pecho.

-¿Qué tal? – Serena dio media vuelta, mostrando dos alas dibujadas en la parte de la espalda.

-Que no te vea tu padre con esa faldita… - bromeó ella, avanzando y tomándola de las manos. – Te quedó muy bonito. – alagó ella. – pero tienes que cambiarte y acostarte, mañana hay que levantarse temprano.

-Sí, - sonrió ella. – mañana Unazuki y Molly entran a la misma preparatoria que yo. – se emocionó ella. Su madre rió, y se fue de la habitación. – y también… - susurró segundos después de que la peli azul se fuera. Se acercó a su armario, bien cerrado, y lo abrió para mirar lo que estaba dentro. – Gracias _Woonny_… - susurró mientras acariciaba el sobretodo que olía a naturaleza.

..-_

Al otro día, Serena se encontró desayunando temprano y con rapidez. Después de casi un mes sin dormir, se despertaba plenamente y sin desgana. Las grandes ojeras seguían ahí, pero con el tiempo, desaparecerían para traer nuevamente a la despampanante rubia.

-Cariño, no tienes apuro, ¿Por qué no comes despacio? – se impresionó su padre.

-Quedé en reunirme con Molly y Unna en el parque camino a la preparatoria. – dijo como toda respuesta, terminando su desayuno y desapareciendo camino al baño, a lavarse los dientes. Segundos después, volvió a por su bolso del "trabajo" (ese de color marfil), su maletín escolar y un pequeño bolso donde se encontraba su uniforme de animadora. - ¡Nos vemos antes de las ocho! – se despidió ella, besando la mejilla de sus padres y yéndose como un rayo.

-Esta niña… - negó Kenji con diversión. - ¿Qué le habrá sucedido para que vuelva a ser la de antes? – preguntó dispuesto a agradecerle ferviente al causante de ello.

-Quizá se debe a sus amigos, que cada tanto, cuando se le hace tarde, la traen a casa. – opinó Ikkuko, mirando el periódico junto con su marido.

-Deben ser buenos muchachos. – sonrió el hombre de anteojos (pero sin dejar de ser un hombre guapo), mientras tomaba de su café rebajado.

En la plaza a tres cuadras de la preparatoria de la ciudad, Serena llegaba al mismo tiempo que sus amigas.

-¡Pero qué bien les queda el uniforme! – alagó la rubia, mientras saltaba para todos lados.

-¿De verdad? – se entusiasmó Unazuki. – mi hermano dice que me veía ridícula. – bufó lastimeramente.

-Andrew es un tonto celoso sobreprotector. – le calmaron Molly y la Tsukino, mientras que en el Crown, Andrew estornudaba, extrañándolo a él y a su amigo presente. – no te preocupes que te queda de maravilla. – rebatieron ellas, restándole importancia.

-¿Vamos? – preguntó ella, empezando a caminar, seguida de las otras dos.

-¡Es cierto, Molly! – exclamó Serena. - ¡Kuri y Yumiko está en nuestro mismo salón!

-¡Maravilloso! – se entusiasmó ella, para después dirigirse a Unazuki. – Te presentaremos a dos amigas de la primaria y secundaria que cursaron con nosotras, te van a encantar.

-Sobre todo si le decimos que ahora trabajamos juntas en la Torre Starlight y empiecen a preguntar si conocemos a _Bunny_. – rió Serena, haciendo contagiar a las dos pelirrojas.

La campana de la preparatoria, sonó una cuadra y media antes de que llegaran.

-¡Rápido! – se horrorizaron las tres chicas, empezando a correr como si se trataran el viento mismo.

..-_

_**Jueves, en la plaza frente a la casa Tsukino.**_

-_¡Minotaron!_ – vociferó una bestia, envistiendo a todos lados de la plaza.

-¡_Fuego de Marte_! ¡_ENCIENDETE_! – La bestia desvió el ataque de Sailor Mars poniéndose en sus dos patas traseras, enojando a la Sailor del Fuego y a la Sailor del Rayo.

-¡_Trueno de Júpiter_! ¡_RESUENA_! – Vociferó la chica del fuku verde y rosa.

El sonido del trueno chocando con la tierra, preocupó a las cuatro Inners.

-Señoritas, - dijo una voz diplomática. - ¿Necesitan ayuda? ¡_Maremoto de Neptuno_!

-¡_Tierra_! ¡_TIEMBLA_! – Exclamó una segunda voz. Los dos ataques, dieron de lleno a la bestia, que quedó con ira en su rostro, pero solo con leves raspones.

-¡Sailor Uranus! – se sorprendieron Mars y Júpiter.

-¡Neptune! – exclamaron las otras dos.

-¿No creen que se olvidan de alguien? – dijeron dos voces más, mientras dos siluetas aparecían a sus lados.

-¡Plut! ¡Saturn! – las cuatro Inners, abrieron la boca como pescado, para recomponerla con una sonrisa. – Ustedes y sus entradas espectaculares. – opinó Venus, riendo mientras tomaba posición de defensa contra la humareda que causó se ataque doble de las Outers hacia la bestia.

-Gracias, señoritas. – agradeció Uranus. - ¿Dónde está la princesa? – preguntó al no verla.

-Ella no despertó, - comunicó Mars, esquivando un ataque de la bestia. – se supone que una vez recuperado nuestros recuerdos, sabríamos quien es, pero…

-Ninguna de ustedes la recuerda, ¿Verdad? Al igual que a el príncipe de la Tierra. – corroboró Plut, con un semblante preocupado.

-Exacto. – Mercury cubrió a todos con niebla invisible para ellas, pero no para el naipe. – Y parece que nuestro aliado ayuda mucho.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Tuxedo Mask con nuestra princesa? – preguntó Uranus, saltando tres metros arriba, esquivando al _Minotaron._

-Nadie lo sabe, y menos él. – habló Júpiter, imitando a la Sailor del Viento.

-Supongo que ya saben su identidad. – dijo Saturn, interponiendo una de sus barreras protectoras.

-Sí, y creo que ustedes lo conocen. – comunicó Venus, lanzando su rayo creciente. – esta vez, son muy complicadas nuestras batallas, no recuerdo cómo solíamos acabar con los Youmas.

-¡Ten cuidado, Venus! – gritaron sus compañeras, al ver que la bestia ya estaba encima de ella.

El fulgor rojo de una rosa, se puso entre la bestia y la senshi, clavándose a centímetros de los pies del naipe.

-Señoritas, - la voz de Tuxedo Mask resonó sobre sus cabezas. – habrá que planear una solución a los problemas que tienen a esta ciudad en un caos cada dos por tres, por lo que sugiero que se separen según sus elementos y forma de pelear, y ganen tiempo… tengo el presentimiento de que algo vendrá a nosotros. – esto último, lo dijo en un susurró para él mismo, pero fue escuchado por todas.

-Yo también lo siento… - susurró Mars, a la vez que Saturn y Plut.

En la azotea de edificio más cercano, dos figuras miraban la reñida batalla.

-Son unos entrometidos… - espetó la mujer de traje rojo cabello rosa, con vetas celestes.

-_Minotaron_ se encargará de ellos, Anne, quédate tranquila. – le tranquilizó un hombre de cabello celeste, traje azul y vetas rosas en el cabello. – ya lo verás.

-No podemos dejar que nos quiten la oportunidad de vivir de su energía, Alan. – la chica llamada Anne, apretó los puños. – quizá deberíamos de sacarles toda su energía y conservarla para nosotros.

-No sabemos quiénes son ellos, querida, por lo que será mejor esperar a ver qué es lo que sucede. – volvieron a mirar al grupo de nueve personas y la bestia con apariencia de criatura mitológica.

El naipe rugió con fuerza, tomando carrera y dirigiéndose a una desprevenida Sailor Saturn, la más pequeña de todas.

-¡Pequeña! – previno el enmascarado con suma preocupación.

-¡Saturn! – se horrorizaron las Outers e Inners restantes.

Pero el ataque nunca llegó. Es más, solo se sintió a la tierra temblar, y, en medio de la voladora tierra fina, se vio a una silueta estilizada, con capucha-capa y una agilidad y velocidad increíble, sacando a la niña-Sailor de entre una pared misteriosa de tierra unida al suelo. Del otro lado de la pared, el naipe había clavado sus astas en la tierra elevada.

La humareda de tierra que se había formado, se disipó, mostrando la figura de una mujer, con una vestimenta peculiar.

Su estatura era igual a la de Sailor Mars, ya que tenía puesto unas botas estilo militar en color marrón. Sus piernas estaban descubiertas, solo llevando un short de mezclilla y una remera musculosa pegada al cuerpo de color negro. Sobre sí, una especie de chaleco marrón, con bordados de símbolos rúnicos en color verde jade le tapaba toda su parte trasera, osea, largo hasta los tobillos. Cubriendo su rostro, una capucha pegada al inusual chaleco, le hacía sombra, ocultándolo.

Se podía divisar dos símbolos extraños y desiguales en cada mano y pierna. En su mano izquierda, las líneas que dibujaban un triángulo dividido horizontalmente en dos (/\), se marcaba en color verde esmeralda; en su mano derecha, el mismo símbolo se dibujaba en color azul, con la mínima diferencia en que no estaba dividido (/\); A un lado de su tobillo derecho, sobresalía el mismo primer símbolo, dado vuelta y en color marrón (\/); a un lado de su tobillo izquierdo, se encontraba el mismo símbolo, en rojo, sin su división (\/). Cruzadas en su espalda, una katana con mango verde selva, y un arco marrón con los mismos símbolos rúnicos del extraño chaleco-capa.

Sobre los brazos de la recién llegada, se encontraba una atónita Saturn, mirando al muro que temblaba por la fuerza del naipe, y a la chica, alternativamente.

-¿¡Qué demonios…!? – rugió Uranus.

-Si quieren deshacerse de esa cosa, - de un segundo al otro, se había aparecido al lado de las Inners, bajando a la niña Sailor Scout, e interrumpiendo a la mujer, sacándose la capucha y dejando ver a una larga trenza espiga de cabello rubio como el oro. Su rostro lo cubría un pedazo de tela negra con orificios para que pueda ver correctamente. Sus ojos, eran de un extraño tono verde jade, brilloso y con poder. – más vale que aprecien esta oportunidad, porque esto, es más grande que ustedes. – y, poniéndose en medio segundo al lado de Sailor Neptune (quien estaba al lado del lago de la plaza central, y con los vecinos mirando por la ventana), tocó con su mano derecha el agua, mientras que con la otra, tocaba el piso.

El enmascarado con la galera, dio un paso en advertencia hacia ella. Su voz… Esa voz…

Pero no pudo decir nada, porque lo que vio, lo dejó sin habla, al igual que a las Inners y a las Outers.

La mano de la chica, la que estaba en el lago, hizo que el agua se agitara levemente, juntándose sobre su mano, y armó una especia de río flotante, que arribó hasta donde el muro de tierra se hallaba, junto con el atorado naipe en ella. El agua rodeó el muro, haciendo que la chica recién llegada, sonriera con satisfacción. Al segundo, y cerrando los ojos, una helada ráfaga se sintió en el aire, estremeciendo a los demás. Se sintió el sonido de un resquebrajamiento, mientras que el agua se congelaba, pegada a la tierra y los cuernos de la bestia.

-¿Cómo…? – todos habían preguntado con el mismo tono, casi la misma palabra.

-¡Atáquenlo! – ordenó el de galera, saliendo de su aturdimiento. - ¡Atáquenlo antes de que se libere!

Quienes salieron de ese shock, fueron Mars, Júpiter, Neptune y Uranus. Estas, rodearon a la criatura cardinalmente, y la atacaron con su "_Saeta llameante", "Ataque de hojas de roble", "Maremoto" _y _"Espada"_, respectivamente, reduciendo a la bestia en cenizas.

-Van a pagarlo caro… - murmuró Anne en un murmullo bajo, mientras desaparecía con Alan sin ser detectados.

Todo se envolvió en silencio.

Los nueve héroes, miraron a la extraña y desconocida chica que los había ayudado y (de alguna manera) salvado de esa criatura, esperando a que alguien hablara.

Quien tomo voz portadora, fue Sailor Venus.

-Gracias por salvar a la pequeña Saturn. – agradeció ella, reverenciándola.

-No hagas eso, por favor. – pidió con un poco de vergüenza. – lo hice para ayudarlos, a ustedes, y a esta ciudad. – miró al destruido muro. - Oh… - se preocupó ella, al ver algunas llamas en un árbol. Corrió al gran nogal que se hallaba a unos metros de ellos. – Te vas a poner bien en un segundo. – prometió, poniendo su mano sobre el tronco de él.

Su mano brilló tenuemente de color blanco, a la vez que esa misma luz, rodeaba al árbol, sanándolo. Eso, se pudo ver con claridad, mientras el ser vivo crujía y se regeneraba su rama partida e incendiada.

-¿C-Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó la pequeña Saturn.

-Soy un ente muy extraño… - le comentó mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color verde, a un azul mar. – fui, hace poco, dotada por estos poderes, y cuando ellos acudieron a mí, se metieron en mi cabeza, para que pueda controlarlos como se debe. Yo, le llamo _Woonny_. – sonrió, y eso, pareció tranquilizar a las Scouts y al enmascarado. – y gracias a él, pude concentrarme en algo más que en mi patético corazón lastimado.

-Tu corazón… - le dijo la niña Scout, que quizá tenga unos trece años. – está seriamente lastimado sentimentalmente, pero eso no significa que no pueda sanar y volver a usarlo. – le sonrió ella, enterneciendo a la chica.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Sailor Mars. La chica de Marte, notó una gran energía pura salir de ella. No era una trampa del enemigo, de eso, estaba segura.

-Pueden decirme como gusten. – dijo ella, pasando su mirada en cada uno. – no tengo problema alguno. – le sonrió a Sailor Saturn, siendo correspondida.

-Fuiste un _Boom_. – mencionó ella, ante eso, las demás bofaron de risa, mientras que el de la galera, solo sonrió. – así que ese será tu nombre.

-No soy una Sailor Scout como ustedes… - habló la ahora apodada _Boom_, posando su mano en la gruesa tanza de su arco. – pero no tienen que ponerse a la defensiva conmigo. Siempre me ha gustado leer sobre ustedes en el periódico matutino, o verlo en las noticias.

-¿Por qué nos ayudas? No me malentiendas, - se jactó Sailor Uranus. Su rostro tenía confusión. – pero es extraño que alguien nos ayude… la mayoría corre en dirección contraria a donde suceden nuestras batallas.

-¿Por qué lo hago? – repitió ella, con voz suave. – porque siento que es una necesidad. – respondió con sinceridad. – porque es injusto que solo ustedes tengan que hacerlo. ¿Saben? Pudieron elegir entre quedarse con sus vidas normales… y la vida como defensoras de la ciudad. – eso, sonó como un _Deja Vu_ para todos. – La pregunta es, ¿Por qué decidieron seguir arriesgando su vida?

-No es solo porque queremos proteger a este planeta y a esta ciudad. – habló Venus. – sino, porque nosotras tenemos la obligación de hacerlo mucho antes de nacer… mucho antes de que la civilización llegara por segunda vez a este planeta. – Su hablar era con tristeza y melancolía.

-Buscamos a nuestra princesa de la luna. – dijo la voz serena y respetuosa de Sailor Plut. – es a ella a quien tenemos que proteger, ya que ella tiene un objeto que es capaz de destruir toda la Vía Láctea, y quien, si es necesario, ascenderá al trono como Neo Reina para tener una larga era de paz en todo el cosmos.

-Al contrario que ustedes, yo solo busco paz, como antes había… pero yo no puedo ayudarlas en la búsqueda de aquella poderosa princesa. – les dirigió una mirada triste. – les puedo desear toda la suerte del mundo en su búsqueda, y que se mantengan en forma, ustedes pueden manipular los elementos que usan. – eso pareció impresionarlas, pero no al del antifaz. – Sailor Mercury y Neptune, pueden manipular y crear el agua. – con un ademan de su mano, hizo que una bola de agua clara se dirigiera a su mano, y quedara flotando sobre su palma. – Sailor Mars, el fuego. – una llamarada de fuego rojo acompañó al agua. La chica alzó la otra mano. – Sailor Uranus, - un remolino de viento, se posó en el medio de su palma. – tu aliado es el viento. – se dirigió hacia la chica rubia de moño rojo. – Venus, tu puedes iluminar u oscurecer una zona de mil metros a la redonda a tu antojo. – le sonrió ella, mirando el aura de todas. – Saturn… pequeña, pero aterradora. – medio bromeó, los demás sonrieron. – Eres la destrucción, los truenos no te hacen nada, al igual que los otros elementos, - la tierra tembló levemente, asustando a las nueve personas que estaban en la plaza. – el poder de la tierra, va para Jupiter, junto con el bosque y los truenos. – eso hizo abrirle los ojos como desmesura. – Plut… - se dirigió a la mujer de cabello negro con destellos verde oscuro. – Tienes prohibido detener el tiempo, pero no manipularlo. – la mujer apretó ligeramente su báculo, sorprendida. – avanzarlo lentamente, retrocédelo unos minutos, son las ventajas que pueden salvar a más de uno del enemigo. – miró al hombre de la galera. – detecto la esencia del bosque en ti. – los cuatro elementos, desaparecieron de sus manos, suplantándolo con un resplandor verde jade en su aura. Los ojos de la chica, se volvieron verde como su aura, con un brillo misterioso. – Encuentren un lugar solitario, y mediten, con su elemento frente a ustedes, - el brillo verde jade, desapareció tanto en su aura como en sus ojos. – pueden llegar a controlarlos sin sus transformaciones, con sus identidades civiles y lograr que esos elementos, al tocarlos, no los lastime ni los mate. Una vez dominados, solo pocos de ustedes podrán comunicarse con la esencia del bosque, y llamarme para unirme con ustedes. – dio media vuelta para irse del lugar.

-¡Espera! – Tuxedo Mask, salió de su aturdimiento, y la detuvo. - ¿Tú eres la que aparece en mis sueños, pidiéndome que recuerde algo?

-¿De qué hablas? – se confundió ella, al igual que las demás. – Nunca te había visto personalmente. – le dijo después. – pero deberías de averiguarlo con alguien que sepa de esas cosas. – le sonrió anchamente, e hizo que él soltara su mano, haciendo que a los dos, le recorriera una corriente eléctrica. – Nos volveremos a ver. – prometió mientras que una espesa brisa de fuego, se la tragaba y desaparecía junto con ella.

-Darien… - susurró Neptune, por lo bajo. – nos vemos en el Templo Hikawa en la noche. – y, las que desaparecieron ahora, fueron las Inners y las Outers.

..-_

-¿Mamá? – dijo la rubia con voz patosa y refregándose los ojos, bajando por las escaleras en pijama. - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al ver a sus progenitores mirando hacia el frente de su casa.

-Los héroes de la ciudad se han aliado con una chica enmascarada. – le informó un entusiasmado Kenji. – y tomé fotos de la pelea. – se abrazó a la cámara, para risa de su esposa e hija.

-Guau… - comentó ella, sobreactuando. – Y… ¿Cómo se llama?

-No sé. – le dijo el de anteojos. – no escuchamos nada. – y se encogió de hombros.

-Serena, toma el jugo y come el sándwich que tienes que irte. – le recordó su madre.

La rubia, de un salto, despertó de golpe y se tragó de una el sándwich y el jugo, para correr hacia arriba y cambiarse.

Quince minutos después, con los dientes ya lavados, recogió su almuerzo, su maletín, el bolso del trabajo, el que contenía el uniforme de animadora con los zapatos a juego y se despidió de sus padres a todo da, haciendo flotar sus coletas extrañamente rizadas.

Cuando salió a la calle, se encontró con todos sus vecinos en la plaza, mirando donde había aparecido el muro de tierra y donde el árbol había sido quemado. En la azotea del edificio contiguo a su casa, pudo ver la silueta de Tuxedo Mask, mirándola. Ella lo miró con curiosidad. A lo lejos, se escucharon el tonar de las campanas de la iglesia.

-¡En quince minutos! – se horrorizó ella, se acomodó el bolso marfil cruzada mente, tomó su maletín en la mano derecha y con la otra, el de animadora, y empezó a correr. - ¡Y para colmo son quince cuadras! – lloriqueó ella.

-Creo que la alcanzaré. – susurró el sujeto de galera, saltando de azotea en azotea, parando en un edificio a tres cuadras. Se quitó parte de sus complementos (antifaz, galera y capa, junto con los guantes), y bajó hasta su departamento, tomando las llaves de su moto, y bajando por las escaleras en trote.

Se metió a su deportivo, y encendió el motor con fuerza. No divisó ningún vehículo, y faltaban cinco minutos para que la rubia entrara a clases.

Perfecto.

Aceleró, y tomó la calle principal. Pasó tres calles, dobló tres cuadras, y se cruzó con un semáforo en verde, en una esquina, junto con una rubia que esperaba a que se pusiera en rojo para pasar, mientras daba saltitos inquietos. Eso le hizo reír, pero paró frente de ella.

-¿Otra vez tarde, Tsukino? – la invitó él, abriéndole la puerta.

-¿Vienes a burlarte? – inquirió con molestia.

-No… - se hizo el inocente, pero luego giró los ojos. – Entra, yo te llevo. – le dijo haciendo gesto con la cabeza. La chica abrió preocupadamente los ojos, con un dilema en mente. Darien la miró con una ceja arqueada. - ¿Quieres llegar tarde?

-Arranca, arranca… - le urgió al instante que cerraba la puerta del deportivo. El pelinegro rió, y avanzó. Serena cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué haces cerrando los ojos? – se extrañó él.

-No quiero ver como conduces. – dijo con un hilito de voz.

-Ni que fuera peor que Tenô. – bromeó él.

-Casi. – dijo ella, yéndose para adelante cuando él estacionó limpiamente frente a la preparatoria Azabu. Darien suspiró, melancólico.

-La Preparatoria Azabu…

-¿Ah? – se descolocó ella.

-Que entres que ya tocó la campana, Cabeza de Chorlito. – le apuró él. Al instante, tenía a Serena fuera del auto.

-Gracias, Darien. – gritó ella, a cuatro metros después de salir del auto, corriendo y haciendo mover su cabello y su falda.

-Será mejor que me vaya antes de que empiece a pensar en una locura… - se susurró el médico a sí mismo, un poco sonrojado.

Y las llantas chirriaron.

..-_

-¿Qué tal? – preguntó al salir del vestuario, girando hacia sus compañeras del equipo de animadoras y sus cuatro amigas: Molly, Unazuki, Kuri y Yumiko. Las dos últimas, cayeron muy bien en Unazuki y ella a las dos.

-¡Como un guante! – exclamaron todas. – Tsukino… - a la capitana le brillaron los ojitos. – Tienes el cuerpo estupendo para que podamos lanzarte arriba en algunos pasos, ¿Nos dejas? – preguntó con los ojitos de borrego.

-Claro… - accedió ella, encantada. - ¿Por dónde empezamos? – dijo mientras daba saltitos, haciendo reír a las demás.

-Vamos. – dijo ella, mientras todas salían al gimnasio.

La chica Tsukino, se ganó la mirada de toda la población masculina al entrar en él, lo que causó molestia en un grupito de chicas con demasiado maquillaje en su cara. Las cinco amigas las llamaban "_Burras por naturaleza_", quienes eran lideradas por una tal Cho. Las cuatro que la seguían, eran: Ume, Yami, Akane y Miki. Las cinco, estaban siempre vestidas con la falda del uniforme un poco más arriba de lo normal y con exceso de maquillaje. Parecían "muñecas de plástico reales, pero de mala calidad", según Serena.

-Bien, yo pondré la música, y tú harás, bastón, pompones, las piruetas que se te ocurran y nos muestras tu elasticidad, ¿Sí? – dijo Mitsuko, la capitana, colocándose a un lado de un equipo de música.

-Piruetas y elasticidad, primero. – dijo Molly, en un susurro entre las animadoras, haciendo sonreír a Unazuki.

Y, como bien dijo la pelirroja de cabello corto, al empezar la música, la rubia de cabello largo, empezó a saltar a casi dos metros de altura, y cuatro de a dos pies, con uno y con las manos, siendo adorada por los chicos y la capitana del equipo.

Luego, sin dejar de hacer las piruetas, saltó hacia donde estaban los pompones, agarrándolos con sus manos, que, al saltar, ella se dirigió hacia donde los objetos estaban, cayendo con sus manos.

-¿Vieron eso? – dijo Minako Aino, en lo más alto del gimnasio.

-Es muy ágil. – admitió Lita Kino, viendo como lanzaba los pompones hacia arriba, mientras que se movía hacia la dirección adonde caían los objetos, agarrándolos con las manos.

-Parece una sola con el viento que entra. ¿Se dieron cuenta? – preguntó Amy Mizuno, ajustándose los lentes y viendo a intervalos su libro y a la Tsukino. – pero… Siento que ya la conozco desde antes de entrar a la preparatoria. – dijo en tono pensador.

-Lo mismo pienso yo… - susurraron las otras dos. En ese momento, la rubia de coletas rizadas, sosteniendo los pompones, hacía una voltereta en el piso con pies y manos, agarrando le bastón y dejando inmediatamente los pompones y saltando para atrás, hecha bolita.

Giró, para poner su mano libre en su cadera, y empezar a hacer girar el bastón entre sus dedos con rapidez y destreza, tirándolo al aire y agarrándolo cuando caía, después de dar un giro. Estiró el brazo, sin dejar de mover el bastón, y se lo pasó a la otra mano, donde imitó los movimientos y los tiros en él. Se vieron como cinco tiros más del bastón, y un cierra-abre de su brazo, mientras giraba sobre sí misma y su pierna la revoleaba dibujando un circulo en el aire, frente a ella misma, terminando con un tiro al aire más del bastón, y haciendo tres vueltas carnero en el piso, parándose justo para agarrar el bastón con la suela de su pie y arrancando una horda de aplausos de los alumnos que se encontraban en el gimnasio.

La chica, como era de esperarse, se ruborizó completamente mientras que se levantaba del piso.

-Estas completamente adentro, Tsukino. – decidió la capitana, agarrándola del brazo izquierdo. – Empezamos a integrarte mañana mismo y con la supervisión de la profesora de Gimnasia. – le dijo con aire entusiasta. – Es una lástima que dentro de unas semanas tenga que dejar el puesto de capitana para poder rendir mis exámenes finales… - se entristeció ella. – pero, mientras hacías tu rutina, decidimos entre todas, que tú me suplantarás con la ayuda de Hanako.

-¿Y-Yo? – tartamudeó Serena, impresionada. – P-pero…

-Te ayudará Hanako, no te preocupes. – la tranquilizó ella. – por ahora, solo te acoplarás a mi ritmo y estarás conmigo cuando toquen las prácticas y las reuniones de última hora. Eso te ayudará en un futuro para cuando te toque ordenar u organizar a un grupo de personas. – y le guiñó un ojo.

-Que reto… - se comentó ella misma en un susurro. – Ya que….

-Bueno, puedes ir a cambiarte, total, las clases ya terminaron. – le dijo Mitsuko. – se acercan las tres y media de la tarde. – comentó e un susurro, para horror de la rubia.

-¡Mi trabajo! – exclamó ella. - ¡Unna, Molly! ¡Nos queda media hora para irnos! – les gritó con preocupación. - ¡Llamen a Andrew para que nos dé un aventón!

-¡En seguida! – dijo la chica Furuhata, mientras que Molly volvía a los vestuarios para buscar las cosas de Serena.

-Creo que me cambiaré allá. – dijo la rubia mientras se desataba las coletas, dejando su larguísimo cabello, acariciando el suelo del gimnasio.

Desde lejos, las _burras por naturaleza_, la miraban con envidia y celos. Mitsuko, al contrario que ella, miraba el cabello con fascinación, junto con el murmullo de lo fantástico que era de las demás animadoras.

-¿Cómo hiciste para tenerlo así de largo? – preguntaron alunas, maravilladas mientras lo acariciaban.

-Nunca me lo corté. –se encogió de hombros. – Perdón, pero me tengo que ir. – dijo al escuchar una bocina insistente.

-Mira que Andrew no nos va a dejar en la Torre, eh… - le avisó Unazuki. – Dijo que iba a pasar un poco de tiempo con Reika.

-No me digas… - rumió Serena, un poco con escalofríos. – Chiba nos lleva, ¿No? – dijo suspirando sin otro remedio.

-SIP. –rieron ellas, señalando el auto rojo que estaba aparcado frente a la preparatoria. Fuera de este, el pelinegro charlaba animadamente con el director y unos profesores.

-Ahora recuerdo que él es un ex alumno de la preparatoria… - sopesó la rubia, atando su cabello de costado. – Pero que maneje como normalmente lo hace, es peor que Haruka al volante. – se estremeció, y miró hacia su conductor casi particular. – Se ve diferente… - susurró casi inaudiblemente mirando al galeno.

Quizá… su expresión no era la que él siempre mostraba cuando se reunían. En el Crown, siempre adoptaba una posición diplomática, profesional. Al empezar a meterse con ella, o hablarle, se relajaba, como si fuesen… una relación psicólogo-paciente, con algunas excepciones.

En cambio, ahora, se le veía como ella nunca lo vio: sonriente, alegre y carismático con parte del profesorado de la preparatoria. Se veía… _Guapo_… y le recordaba a alguien, de hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. Se sonrojó por sus pensamientos.

-Hm… - se quejó ella, agarrándose la cabeza. Una punzada recorrió la parte posterior de su cabeza, con tanta fuerza, que casi se cae al pavimento.

Detrás, se escucharon cinco risitas diferentes. Las _burras por naturaleza_, se mofaron del andar de la chica.

-¿Te ha dado duro tu patética muestra de recién, Tsukino? – se burló la tal Cho. – Pobrecita… un esfuerzo que nuca hizo la pequeña sin cerebro.

-¡Escúchame bien, idiota! – le gritó Unazuki, apuntándole con un dedo en su nariz.

-¡No me toques, arrastrada! – le manoteó la chica, lanzando a un lado su mano.

-Unna, - le paró la rubia de ojos azules. – no vale la pena. Y no quiero que el director tome cartas en el asunto, menos en frente de un amigo. – frunció el ceño. – Las mariposas pueden ser muy lindas y pasivas, no hacen nada, pero no aprenden a sobrevivir más de un día. – le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa, haciendo referencia al significado del nombre "Cho" y el ciclo de vida que tiene una mariposa. Las provocaciones que ella siempre soportaba de esa chica, no duraban más de un día de clases, y siempre salía perdiendo.

Unazuki y Molly sonrieron, mientras que el director se acercaba al barullo que esas diez chicas hacían desde el lunes pasado.

-Espero que no haya ningún problema, señoritas. – y miró a Cho y Serena alternativamente. – porque le recuerdo, que una agresión más hacia la señorita Tsukino, queda expulsada, señorita Nakamura. – le advirtió con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No hice nada malo, señor. – bufó la chica pelirroja con raíces castañas y ojos extrañamente azul-verde.

-Eso espero, - la voz del director, se tornó severo y glacial. – porque no permitiré una falta de desconsideración hacia mí, en frente del mejor estudiante que ha pisado la preparatoria de Azabu. – y volvió a irse hacia el pelinegro.

-Además de guapo, gran cerebro y parece que con buena posición económica… - susurró Cho, analizando a Darien y a su deportivo.

-Dudo que Darien se deje llevar por la vista y no la forma de ser. – le dijo Unazuki, burlonamente a ella.

-Veo que lo conoces… -la "pelirroja" le enarcó una ceja. – Preséntamelo. – le ordenó con autoridad.

-Ni loca. – le espetó en una expresión de simpatía falsa.

– Darien se mataría antes de que saliera contigo... no – negó Serena, con todavía resonándole la cabeza. – si te viera en este instante. – ratificó ella. Unazuki ahogó una risita. – Bueno… ¿Nos vamos? – sugirió a Molly y Unazuki.

-Oye, Serena ¿Tengo que esperar más tiempo? Mira que, según tú me contaste el otro día, donde trabajas notificarán a tus padres si no llegas a tiempo. – le habló Darien en una exclamación.

-Vámonos. – ordenó la rubia, agarrando débilmente de los brazos de sus amigas. – antes de que vuelva a decirme lo que ustedes saben. – se molestó después, para risa de sus amigas.

-¡Tu no vas a ningún lado antes de presentarme a Darien! – la chica Nakamura le agarro del cuello, mareando a la chica.

-¡Suéltala! – rugieron las dos pelirrojas y las dos pelinegras (léase Kuri y Yumiko), acaparando la atención de los mayores.

-¡Señorita Nakamura! – se escandalizó el director. Él y Chiba, se dirigieron hacia el grupo de chicas, seguidos de los profesores que se encontraban. - ¿Qué le acabo de decir sobre atacar nuevamente a Tsukino?

-¡Ella me provocó! – se defendió patéticamente. - ¡Ella estaba blasfemando contra mí!

-¡Es cierto, señor! – dijeron sus cuatro moscas, siguiendo con el juego de su líder.

-Si claro, y yo me chupo el dedo. – ironizó una voz, detrás de ellos. – Puedo abogar por todos, que tú fuiste quien empezó a meterse con ella. – Lita Kino apareció detrás del Director y de Chiba, con los brazos cruzados. Los alumnos que se acercaron a ver, le dieron la razón. –Y después la mayoría de la gente juzga por la portada. – dijo como si fuese un tema personal.

-Muy bien… - el director suspiró con cansancio. – se lo advertí, Nakamura, que si llegaba a hacer una falta más por su evidente mente mal carácter, soberbia y empeñándose siempre con la señorita Tsukino, la iba a expulsar sin consideración alguna… No me queda otra más que hacerlo, y notificarles a sus padres. – la mirada que la chica Nakamura le mandó a la rubia, hizo estremecer a su séquito, pero no flaqueó a la posición que las otras cinco chicas, tenían.

-Serena… - le llamó el pelinegro, al ver que casi resbalaba de los brazos de sus amigas. – Oye, Cabeza de Chorlito… ¿Me escuchas? – la visión de la chica, se volvió nítida al segundo de haberla llamado por ese sobrenombre.

-No me llames así. – medio gruñó ella. - ¿Tiene alguien una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza? – se sobó la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-Mejor, sube al auto. – el oji zafiro rodó los ojos. – debo de tener algo por ahí. – la ayudó a levantarse y, al agarrarle la mano, le recorrió nuevamente esa corriente eléctrica, estremeciendo a los dos.

Una vez parada, se apoyó en Molly caminado hacia el auto. Atrás, el galeno se despedía de sus ex profesores.

-¿Saben? – dijo una reanimada Serena. – Creo que el viernes armo una reunión en casa, para Kuri, Yumiko y ustedes, y dormir todas en el piso de mi cuarto. ¡Veremos de todo un poco de Cris Morena! – Exclamó mientras se sentaba en la parte de atrás del auto.

-¿En serio? – dijeron ellas, emocionadas.

-SIP. – resaltó la "p". – Mi mamá mandó a silenciar las paredes de mi habitación para que los deje dormir. – rió con ganas. - ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, viendo que la miraban fijamente. En ese momento el galeno se subía al auto del lado del conductor.

-¿Una canción de Cris Morena? – preguntaron inocentemente.

-Oigan, oigan, oigan… - las paró ella, calmándolas. – uno, yo no canto, ni mucho menos, a capela. – mintió ella, causando risa en las otras dos. – y segundo, para cantar una canción de Cris Morena, se necesitan como cinco personas más, y de la edad de entre seis y doce años. – y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿No tienes en tu celular el tono de una canción? – se extrañó la ojiverde.

-Sí, pero es solo el estribillo de una. – sacó su celular de entre el bolso marfil, y buscó en una larga lista. – aquí, escuchen. – y subió el volumen.

_Todo, todo, todo, es tuyo si queres. (¿Querés?)_

_Con una sonrisa, mirá que fácil es._

_Pronto se contagia, se hace carcajada (¡Wuajajájajá!)_

_Y ya… (yahhh, yahhh, yahhh) ¡No me duele nada!_

Y así, la melodía se repetía una vez más, para encanto de las chicas.

-Les prometo encontrar las demás canciones completas. – dijo la rubia. – son mi infancia en el tiempo que estuve en Argentina. – dijo soñadoramente. – esta, es una canción de la novela "Chiquititas". Había otras, como Rebelde Way, ehh… Rincón de Luz… Jugarte Conmigo… Alma Pirata… y muchos más.

-¿Tienes fotos de Argentina? – preguntaron ellas, casi dejándolos sordos al galeno y a la rubia.

-¿Qué tal si dejan eso para después? – sugirió Darien, y apuntó a la entrada del bendito edificio. – Y… - sacando un blíster de cápsulas blancas, se lo tendió a la rubia. – cada seis horas.

-¡A la orden, docto Chiba! – Serena tomó el blíster, y se irguió tomando pose de un soldado, para después sonreír. - ¡Nos vemos! – Y, las tres, saltaron-corrieron dentro del edificio, dejando a un rojo Chiba causado por la rubia, quién no se había cambiado el uniforme.

-Me va a sacar de mis casillas… - susurró él con una sonrisa.

..-_

_**Sábado, al atardecer…**_

-¡Llámala! – gritó la Sailor del Viento, luchando con una criatura que todavía no decía ni _Mu_. - ¡Necesitamos que ella cree una distracción!

-_Woonny_… - susurró el de antifaz, sacándose uno de sus guantes, y posando su mano descubierta en el piso. - _¿Puedes localizarla?_ – en su cabeza, una pequeña risa de niña, resonó como campanas.

-Detrás de ti, enmascarado. – dijo una voz conocida, a su espalda. – Y no hay de que preocuparse, yo solo lo inmovilizo, no hago gran parte del trabajo. – el de galera la miró con incredulidad, dejando ver sus ojos color zafiro, que la ruborizaron levemente y la hicieron saltar a una gruesa rama del árbol más cercano. – Ah… - sonrió ella, cerrando los ojos y echando el cuello hacia atrás, y haciendo que su aura apareciera y se tornara como la última vez: verde jade. Inmediatamente, la tierra vibró levemente, al tiempo que gruesas raíces se soltaran debajo de la tierra, y sostuvieran a la criatura con firmeza. – Creo que eso, será suficiente. – le sonrió al de capa negra. Y este, se le quedó mirando fijamente.

-_¡Dragón supremo!_ – gritó Sailor Júpiter, haciendo un poco de ventisca por la electricidad en su ataque.

-_¡Fuego sagrado!_ – exclamó Mars, murmurando un conjuro por lo bajo, y combinando su ataque con el de Júpiter.

Pero algo pasó, que hizo descontrolar a la criatura y sacar el arco de _Boom_.

-Hay tres individuos que entraron en el planeta. – susurraron ella y el del antifaz. – Espera… - la detuvo él. – son de nuestro bando. – le informó al analizar mejor a esas tres estrellas.

Y de pronto, la criatura, sin saber de dónde sacó tanta fuerza, se desprendió de las raíces, rompiéndolas y atacando a las Sailors que lo atacaron.

-¡No! – gritaron todos, menos la rubia de la trenza, quien se lanzó a lo kamikaze, y dirigió un torrente de ramas hacia la criatura, protegiéndose a ella, a Mars y a Jupiter. Con la madera quemada de las raíces, obligó a _Woonny_ a fabricarse un conjunto de flechas y un carcaj. Unió una liana al extremo de una flecha, y la lanzó con maestría hacia diez metros de la criatura, clavándose en un árbol hueco. Le tendió el otro extremo de la rama a Júpiter, sabiendo que era la más fuerte, e hizo que la liana se contrajera hasta estar alejadas de la criatura, quien gruñó.

-Parece que su origen desconocido le da más fuerza… - susurró la enmascarada. - ¡En cuanto la vuelva a detener, quiero que la ataquen todas juntas! – les gritó a las demás, cruzándose nuevamente el arco en su espalda. Ellas, no replicaron.

Pero no contaba que la bestia arremetiera contra ella misma.

-¡_Boom_! – gritaron la pequeña Saturn y el del antifaz, horrorizados.

-¡_Golpe Estelar_! – rugió una voz, interponiéndose entre la bestia y la muchacha.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó en la plaza de la entrada de la ciudad, haciendo volar una gran nube de polvo, y tapando a la mayor parte de los héroes.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó una voz a un metro de la chica.

_Boom_, recuperándose de su shock, soltó aire, e hizo brillar sus manos de color verde esmeralda. Un viento cálido y nuevo rodeó a todos, llevándose a la nube de tierra, y dejando ver a tres siluetas nuevas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – inmediatamente, la rubia enmascarada sacó su katana, poniéndose en posición de combate, frente a la bestia.

-¿No crees que es mejor quitarse esa cosa, sea lo que sea, de encima? – ironizó una voz, al lado de quien lanzó el último ataque.

-Lo haría, pero cuando ustedes llegaron, la bestia aprovechó para liberarse de mis raíces. – gruñó la rubia, haciendo señas a las que ella salvó. - ¿Pueden darme un poquito de sus ataques? Puedo controlar el fuego de Mars, pero tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para controlar tu poder Júpiter. – le previno ella.

-A la orden. – dijeron las interpeladas, en posición.

Al segundo, el fuego naranja de Mars, tocó la katana, y tomó un color rojo vivo, mientras que el torbellino eléctrico de Júpiter rodeaba el filo, haciéndola más letal que antes.

Con la mirada de los recién llegados puesta en ella, _Boom_ avanzó con velocidad hacia la criatura que forcejeaba con uno de los tres recién llegados. Con la katana chispeando y flameando, hizo un corte en seco en el pecho de la criatura, y a milímetros del desconocido.

A la bestia se le cortó el aliento, al tiempo que su "piel" se tornaba color ceniza, y se desquebrajaba, convirtiéndose en polvo.

-Genial… - alagó el que estaba forcejeando con la bestia.

Los tres llegados, parecían ser familiares entre sí. El primero, de cabello negro y con una coleta en su nuca, cara de "niño" y ojos azul profundo. El segundo que había hablado, era más bajo que el primero, de cabello blanco, con una coleta en su nuca, también, y de ojos verdes. El último, y quien no había hablado, era el más alto de los tres, sin llegar a Tuxedo Mask, de cabello castaño atado en una coleta en su nuca y de ojos marrones. Los tres, llevaban media máscara blanca completa en sus rostros, solo dejando ver un ojo. Su ropa, fuera casi de lo normal, era una remera negra brillosa, con una corbata azul cielo de noche, con una estrella en el nudo, y una flor de cuatro pétalos en la punta de la lengua. Sus pantalones, de jean azul oscuro, eran adornados con un cinturón de cadena con una estrella plateada, que encerraba la misma flor de cuatro pétalos. Sus pies, eran cubiertos con borceguís negros, con hebillas plateadas. A espalda de los tres, un carcaj para sable se dejaba ver por arriba de sus hombros.

-Vuelvo a repetir, - dijo la llamada _Boom_ con tono amable y guardando su katana. - ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Deberíamos de preguntar lo mismo. – dijo el de cabello blanco, con un tono de voz desconfiado.

-Nosotras también queremos saber. – Sailor Uranus se posicionó al lado de _Boom_. – Si no les importa.

- Guerrero Estelar Fighter. – Dijo el pelinegro de cabello largo. – Antes, conocido como Sailor Star Fighter. – le sonrió con burla.

-Guerrero Estelar Maker. – Dijo el de cabello castaño. – Antes, Sailor Star Maker. – hizo una reverencia hacia Plut y Venus, las líderes.

-Guerrero Estelar Healer. – dijo el de cabello blanco. – Antes, Sailor Star Healer. – se limitó a hacer una leve reverencia con desgana.

-No me suena ninguno de esos nombres. – sopesó la chica de trenza y máscara.

-No hay que darle tanta importancia, _Boom_. – Uranus rodó los ojos, adoptando un gesto aburrido hacia ellos. – ayudaron un poco contra Sailor Caos en la última pelea.

-Tan simpática como siempre, Uranus. – ironizó Fighter. – También nos alegra verte. – le dijo con burla.

-Yo no me alegro. – ella le dirigió una mirada mordaz. Y todas las demás, tuvieron la sensación de que ellos tampoco recordaban más que a solo ellas.

-Me gustaría saber más de ustedes… - interrumpió la enmascarada, cruzándose de brazos. – pero debo irme, y creo que podemos tener el tiempo necesario para ver el poder de las estrellas otro día. – sonrió e informó ella. – pero, la verdad, debo marchar. – miró al de antifaz. – recuerden lo que les dije la primea vez… - levemente ruborizada, le sonrió al de galera, teniendo una sonrisa devuelta, con una segunda vista a sus ojos.

-Lindos ojos. – susurró cuando ella pasó por su lado.

-También los tuyos – devolvió ella en el mismo tono. –Te estaré buscando… - le dijo.

-Igualmente. – dijo él en voz alta, extrañando a los demás. Y la chica, desapareció en una llamarada roja, mientras que el parque se restauraba con el poder de _Woonny._

-¿Quién es esa chica? – preguntó Fighter.

-Apareció el lunes a la mañana. – le dijo Mars, haciendo señas para que se fueran todos al Templo. – nos dio mucha información… -y, lo que restaba del camino a un callejón, contaron lo sucedido en su ausencia, a la vez que Tuxedo Mas, se iba por el otro lado. Ya le iban a informar después, pero llegaba tarde a su guardia en el hospital.

..-_

_**Lunes, una hora antes de entrar a la preparatoria. Cafetería-Salón de videojuegos Crown.**_

-…Era así… así… y así… no... Espera… ere así… allí... acá…Uhh…- dijo ella, con una mueca. – eso creo. – dijo después.

-Estás loca, Serena… era así… - susurró el galeno, trazando unas líneas oblicuas en un nuevo papel. - ¿Lo ves?

-Ahhhh… - entendió ella, para risa del médico. – Sigo sin entender. – comentó ella, dejando el papel a un lado.

-Porque no tiene sentido, boba. – ella le pegó en el hombro derecho, el más cercano. - ¡Se más delicada, Cabeza de Chorlito! – le picó él, dramático mientras se frotaba su parte "lastimada".

-Oye, que no tengo tanta fuerza, bobo. – le recriminó ella. Bufó, y se recargó en su brazo derecho, contra el otro lado de donde él estaba. El rubio Furuhata rodó los ojos. - ¿Y, Andy? – se desesperó ella. - ¿Porqué tarda tanto tu hermana?

-Está hablando con mi madre. –el rubio hizo una mueca. – así que tardará unos minutos… menos mal que ya hablé con ella en la noche anterior. – Serena rió, mientras giraba su bastón de animadora en los dedos.

-Ten cuidado con esa cosa… - le advirtió Molly, desde atrás.

-Estoy planeando decirle a mi capitana que use canciones de Chiquititas. – dijo a la vez que tarareaba "Chufa cha". – _Y chufa chufa cha, cha cha cha, todos a bailar…_ - cantó ella, para risa de Molly. – _chufa chufa che, a mover los pies, juntos otra vez, che, che, che…_ - y sus dos amigos enarcaron una ceja.

-¡Ya estoy! – vociferó Unazuki, haciendo una V en el aire con sus dedos medio e índice de la mano derecha. - ¿A dónde vamos?

-¡_Chufa chufa cha, cha, cha, cha_! ¡_Todos a bailar_!– cantó-gritó la rubia, haciendo que la ojiverde la mirara con asombro. – Lo siento, sabes que amo las canciones de Cris Morena. – se apenó ella.

-Uy, mientras que bajes un poco ese entusiasmo… - rieron los demás.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? – hizo un puchero lastimero muy creíble, que los dejó mudos a todos. -¡Cayeron! – rió mientras saltaba. - ¿Vamos? – dijo después.

-¿A dónde? – preguntaron las dos pelirrojas por enésima vez.

-Mi capitana me llamó a una reunión temprano. – dijo en toda respuesta. Y, al saberlo, las dos arrastraron a la chica con los tres bolsos. - ¿Me ayudan, chicos? –dijo con súplica.

-Tú lo dijiste, te lo bancas, Usagi. – dijo Darien, tomando de su café.

-¡Eres malo, Mamoru! – gritó, para risa del galeno, ya fuera del local.

..-_

-Niños no tan niños… - les llamó la atención la señorita Sakurada. – quiero que le den una buena bienvenida a estos hermanos famosos que terminará sus estudios aquí. – abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a los integrantes del conocido grupo _ThreeLights_.

Kuri, Yumiko, Unazuki y Molly, codearon a Serena por todos lados, sacándola de su nube pensadora.

-Mira al frente, Sere… - le susurró Molly, señalando al trío. Frunciendo el ceño lo hizo, para abrir enormemente los ojos. _¿De dónde los conozco?_ Se preguntó la rubia de odangos, mirando a uno por uno.

-Seiya, al lado izquierdo de la señorita Furuhata. – guió a maestra titular. – Taiki, del lado de su hermano, Yaten, frente a la Señorita Osaka. – cuando dijeron los apellidos de las dos pelirrojas, ellas levantaron la mano, indicando dónde se tenían que sentar.

En todo su camino hacia su pupitre, Seiya no desvió su atención de Serena, al igual que sus hermanos, sintiendo que la conocían de algún lado. ¿De dónde? No sabían.

-Serena, la señorita Mitsuko quiere que te reúnas con ella ahora. – Sakurada tuteó a su alumna, haciéndola levantarse con todas las miradas del salón. – Si es para la práctica del sábado, puedes llevarte tus cosas.

-Bueno, - la chica se encogió de hombros, recogiendo sus cosas. – Molly, Unna, cuando terminen las clases, vayan al gimnasio y me esperan. – indicó ella, saludándolas con la mano.

* * *

**Nota de la Auora:**

**¡Aquí esta la casi desaparecidaaa!**

**Perdón, pero me entusiasmé leyendo una historia en english :P**

**Pero bueno, aquí estoy.**

**En este capítulo me agarró la nostalgia de mi infancia y cuando veía Chiquititas, Rincón de Luz, Alma Pirata, etc...**

**Bueno, bueno... con respecto a Moon Witch, ya estoy TRATANDO de terminar el capítulo 6 para pubicar el capítulo 5 y empezar el 7 ^^**

**Ya tengo sobre avisado desde hoy, que cuando termine con estos dos proyectos, me pongo a, si la Autora me deja, traducir una fic de su propia versión de la primera temporada en bases del animé. a mí me encantó, peo no voy a decír el nombre de esa fic ;)**

**Ahora, creo que me voy a la cama. (zzzzz...)**

**¡Besos!**

**P.D.: ¡Estoy escuchando "Pimpollo", de "Chiquititas"! (Para más info, tecleen el nombre de "Cris Morena")**

**¡Buena... *se fija la hora* Noches!**


	4. Los Shitennou y Magnus

-¡Va! – la voz de Minako, Mina, Aino resonó en toda la cancha, en el gimnasio, mientras hacía levantar la pelota de vóley, y que otra compañera de equipo hiciera un remate, y marcara un punto.

-¡Genial! – dijeron Serena y Hanako, co-capitanas de las animadoras, saltando con los pompones. - ¡Vamos, Aino! – gritaron el equipo de animadoras al completo.

Hoy, a tres días de que Sammy llegara de Hong Kong, los octavos de final de la competencia Interestatal de Juuban se daba con entusiasmo, con el equipo de Azabu de local. Del mismo modo, estaba el equipo de futbol americano, con Seiya Kou de nuevo capitán.

-¡VAMOS AZABU! – vociferaron los que eran del colegio, para risa de las animadoras. El marcador: 23-19 a favor de Azabu después del cambio de cancha. Dos puntos más, y el colegio pasarían a las semi-finales.

-Aino es una de las atletas del colegio más capacitada para dirigir al equipo de Vóley de nuestra preparatoria. – dijo Serena, con entusiasmo y el corazón desbocado.

-¿Nunca has hablado con ella? – dijo Hanako, confundida. Ella tenía el cabello marrón y largo hasta media espalda. Sus ojos, de– Tengo entendido que es del frente de tu salón.

-Un par de veces, pero solo nos saludábamos. – le dijo la rubia, jugando con el bastón. – Las pocas veces que hemos hablado, siempre me iba con una carcajada por las cosas que dice. – rió con ganas. - ¡Vamos, Aino, Azabu! – se levantó por enésima vez, para dejar escapar el bastón hacia arriba de su cabeza.

-Eres buena… - dijo una voz, a su espalda, cuando ella volvió a agarrar el bastón en un salto hacia atrás. Alta, de cabello castaño y de ojos verdes. En sus orejas, unos bonitos aros de rosa adornaban su rostro.

-Kino, Lita, ¿Verdad? – dijo con simpatía. Detrás de ella, una chica un poco más bajita que ella (Serena) de cabello azul y ojos azul mar, se posaba a su lado con un libro entre sus manos. – Mizuno, Amy. – a ella la reconoció enseguida, ya que era la presidenta del club estudiantil. Las dos, le sonrieron. - ¡Lo hicieron! – exclamó mientras saltaba. Hanako se tiró sobre ella, casi tirándola y brincando las dos juntas. - ¡Lo hicimos, lo hicimos, lo hicimos! – festejaron ellas, mientras que se ganaban la risa de sus compañeros de todo el colegio.

En ese momento, en los parlantes del gimnasio, sonaba una canción casi perfecta para que un equipo no se rinda, y, las animadoras, mirándose entre sí, cantaban para los dos equipos:

_Ever wonder 'bout what he's doin' _

_How it all turned to lies _

_Sometimes I think that it's better _

_To never ask why _

Los demás, aplaudían, mientras que solo la voz de Serena se elevaba por lo alto en todo ese gentío.

_Where there is desire _

_There is gonna be a flame _

_Where there is a flame _

_Someone's bound to get burned _

_But just because it burns _

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die _

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try _

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try _

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try. _

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving _

_More than just a couple times _

_Why do we fall in love so easy _

_Even when it's not right _

Con fuerza, la Tsukino cantaba como hace segundos, acompañada por todo el gimnasio.

_Where there is desire _

_There is gonna be a flame _

_Where there is a flame _

_Someone's bound to get burned _

_But just because it burns _

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die _

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try _

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try _

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try. _

Serena y Hanako, animaron a las palmas, siendo imitadas por todos.

Serena cantó otra vez.

_Ever worry that it might be ruined _

_Does it make you wanna cry _

_When you're out there doin' what you're doin' _

_Are you just getting by _

_Tell me are you just getting by, by, by _

_Where there is desire _

_There is gonna be a flame _

_Where there is a flame _

_Someone's bound to get burned _

_But just because it burns _

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die _

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try _

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try _

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try. _

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try _

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try _

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try. _

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try _

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try _

_You gotta get up and try, and try, and try_

Los dos equipos, dándose la mano y riendo, empezaron a hablar sobre lo que se les venía al equipo de Azabu en las semifinales dentro de dos semanas, al tiempo que las animadoras empezaban a charlar con el equipo contrario de ellas, animándolas a ser más atrevidas y así, divertir más al público y a su equipo.

Minako Aino, se le quedó mirando a la Tsukino, igual que sus amigas, Lita y Amy.

_¿Dónde nos hemos visto antes de entrar a la preparatoria?_ Se preguntaron por enésima vez.

..-_

-…- Serena movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras que escuchaba música a todo volumen por los auriculares, tomando una malteada mientras dibujaba. La canción: _Todokanai Ai to Shitteita no ni Osai Kirezu ni Aishitsuzuketa_ de Gackt-… - tarareaba ella.

-¡Usagi! – le gritaron Andrew y Darien, haciéndola respingar y resbalarse del asiento, golpeándose levemente la cabeza.

-Ow… - se quejó ella, sobándose la frente. – Eso dolió…

-Serena… - suspiró Andrew, rindiéndose. – te estábamos llamando hace minutos… El avión de tu hermano ya arribó. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Sammy! – saltó ella, parándose del piso mientras se sostenía de la barra. Terminó rápidamente su malteada, guardó el dibujo a medio terminar, sus lápices en la cartuchera, la cartuchera, se colgó sus bolsos en la espalda, e intentó salir como alma que lleva el diablo. Ella retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, le pagó la malteada a Andrew, y se despidió con un adjetivo que hizo reír a Furuhata y sonrojar a Chiba. - ¡Nos vemos, lindos! – y hecho a correr, mientras se ponía su capa para la lluvia.

La silueta femenina de _Boom_, corriendo de la misma forma, llamó la atención del pelinegro.

-¿Podría ser…? – se preguntó a sí mismo, mirando fijamente hacia donde se había ido la pequeña figura de la atolondrada rubia. - ¿_Boom_?

-¿Porqué miras hacia donde se fue la coneja? – le agarró un perspicaz Andrew. Darien pestañeó repetidas veces, para luego tragar saliva. - ¿Ah?

-Son imaginaciones mías… - susurró él. – Déjalo, Drew… yo me entiendo… o más bien… _El señor del antifaz_, lo hace… - le dijo cambiando de tema.

..-_

Cuando terminó de hacer todos los trámites de ADUANA, se sentó en unas de las sillas de la cafetería del aeropuerto para poder desayunar con tranquilidad.

A mitad de su comida, se escuchó que pasaban canciones conocidas en la radio de la cafetería. En ese momento, una de los ThreeLights: _Todokanu Omoi: My Friend's Love_. Sammy rió, mientras tomaba un poco de su té de hierbas.

-¡Sammy! ¡Sammy! ¡Sammy! – se escuchaba de lejos. Eso hizo que el mencionado bajara su tasa, y mirara para todos lados, buscando a la dueña (porque era la voz de una mujer) de esos gritos. - ¡SAAAMMMYYY! – gritó más fuerte, captando dirección hacia detrás del dueño del nombre.

-Serena Tonta… - susurró él, sonriendo. Le hizo señas para que viniera hacia él. Ni loco dejaba su desayuno a medio terminar. Se paró de su asiento, y esperó con los brazos aliabiertos. El chico ahogó un grito, mientras que sentía el intento de su hermana por levantarlo como antes hacía. - ¿No crees que sea hora de dejar de hacer eso, bobita? – le dijo él, haciendo que sus pies colgaran por levantarla del piso.

-¡Oye! – le reprochó ella. - ¿Cuándo fue que creciste de golpe, hermanito? – le dijo ella, débilmente.

-Ni idea. – sonrió él. – creo que el diminutivo "hermanito" va para ti. – hizo un ademán con su mano derecha, mostrando que era media cabeza más alto que ella. La rubia hizo un puchero. – Ven, acompáñame a terminar mi desayuno, ¿Y tú? ¿Ya lo hiciste?

-Si, en el Crown. – los hermanos tomaron asiento en la misma mesa, sin dejar de sonreírse. - ¿Averiguaste lo tuyo? – le dijo en tono confidencial.

Sammy sonrió enigmáticamente. Llevó una de sus manos a la pata rota de la mesa. Esta tembló ligeramente, y se restauró.

-Metal… - susurró ella, mirándolo con la boca abierta.

-Toda clase de metal, hasta el acero y minerales. – dijo orgulloso. – todo lo que se te ocurra: imán, cobre, plata, oro, estaño, acero, titanio, acero quirúrgico… etc. Y… - el Tsukino terminó su té, y se levantó, mientras era imitado por su hermana. Sammy tomó las maletas más grandes, y Serena las livianas. – después te enseño otra cosa, que tiene que ver. ¿Tienes noticias? – preguntó en general, cambiando de tema.

-Muchas… - dijo sonriente. – los ThreeLights, volvieron al mundo de la música, Unna y Molly se unieron a _Bunny_ con los nombres de _Naru_ y _Lizzie_, los chicos siguen igual, pero muy sobreprotectores con las tres, después del último ataque que "sufrimos" por parte de Kaedo… ah… ¿Qué más, que más? – se preguntó sin dejarse alterar ni un poquito por nombrar a su ex, cosa que enorgulleció a su hermano. – Mamá y papá están en un mini viaje por trabajo de papá, así que me estoy quedando con Andy y Unna, y… tú vendrás conmigo. – y, luego, frunció el ceño, mirándolo mejor. – Te dejaste crecer el pelo… - sonrió ella, acariciando su coleta. - ¿Qué otra cosa más te has hecho? ¿Te tatuaste? ¿Te hiciste un pearcing? ¿Te teñirás tu cabello? – rió ella, bombardeándolo con preguntas.

-¿Nos vamos, si o no? – dijo él, rodando los ojos. – Quiero mostrarte lo que puedo hacer. – le urgió él.

-Entonces… tengo el lugar perfecto. – dijo ella. – Ven… está cerca. – y, a duras penas, corrieron hacia la arboleda que ella conocía muy bien.

..-_

-¡Eres fantástico! – le alagó ella, arriba de un nogal. - ¡Es perfecto para que entres en el próximo ataque de naipes!

-¿Eh? – se desentendió Sammy, disolviendo el campo de fuerza que había creado. - ¿Entrar?

-¡Claro! – dijo ella, entusiasmada. – Necesito un compañero para ayudar a los héroes de Juuban. – dijo como toda respuesta. – _Magnus_. – le dijo ella.

-¿_Magnus_? – el rubio castaño se quedó pensando. – me gusta. – concordó él. – Pero…

-Mira esto. – le cortó, sabiendo a que se refería a su anonimato. Sacó una gabardina de su bolso de animadora, y se la puso. Agarrando la capucha, se la colocó, y ella brilló. De un segundo a otro, sus odangos ya no estaban, y se había convertido en _Boom._ - ¿Qué tal?

-Fabuloso… - alagó él. - ¿Y qué hago yo?

-_Woonny_. – llamó ella, posando su mano izquierda en el nogal donde estaba. El árbol y ella, brillaron. Al segundo, tres grandes ligustrinas se pegaron una a la otra del nogal, para después, retomar su inicial posición. Una vez hecho, en una de las ramas sobresalientes del nogal, se encontraba una idéntica gabardina a la de su hermana, pero con sus símbolos rúnicos en color plata brillosa. – Póntela. – le dijo casi en una orden.

Él obedeció, mientras caminaba los metros a distancia del nogal. Desenganchó la gabardina de la rama, y se la puso. Luego, dubitativo, se puso la capucha.

Desde una rama gruesa, Serena sonreía mientras miraba el brillo de su hermano, "transformándose" frente a sus ojos.

..-_

-Mh… - Setsuna, junto con las demás Outers se encontraban en el departamento de los Kou, dos pisos más arriba de donde vivía Darien.

-¿Sucede algo, Plut? – inquirió Taiki, sirviendo un poco de té.

-Es algo que… - la peli verde negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia. – Así que… ¿Embajadores?

-Por así decirlo. No hay otro nombre. – sonrió él, sentándose en el sillón. – Seríamos una especie de comunicación en la Tierra y Kinnmoku.

-Nos vienen como anillo al dedo. – habló Hotaru, con aire distraído. – Muy pronto… no se sabe… una nueva era nacerá, y necesitaremos todo el apoyo posible.

-Pero, pequeña… - dijo Seiya, frunciendo el ceño. - ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Una nueva era?

-No se puede saber nada en concreto si no encontramos a nuestra Princesa Moon… - suspiró Michiru, aceptado la taza de té que Yaten le ofrecía. – Además… nadie puede saber qué es lo que pasará con el Príncipe de la Tierra. Nadie sabe dónde está... si ha recuperado sus recuerdos del Milenio de Plata… No recuerdo que él afrontara las batallas con nosotras. – Haruka apretó los puños, preocupada.

-¿No sienten que está a punto de pasar algo? – soltó Yaten. – Es… como si algo nuevo se incorporará a la lucha…

-Solo esperemos que sea para nuestro beneficio… - concordó la corredora de autos. – La Tierra sigue sin estar a salvo hasta encontrar a nuestra princesa.

-Si tan solo Luna y Artemis recordaran algo… - suspiró Hotaru. – recuerdan muy poco de lo sucedido en la Luna y hace casi un año atrás.

-hace casi un año atrás… - repitió Seiya. – nosotros nos íbamos para nuestro planeta. – dijo frunciendo el ceño. – y desde ese entonces, han olvidado todo.

-Si… hasta hace semanas, casi dos meses, más o menos, de que recordamos parte de eso. – Setsuna entrelazó sus dedos. – y no puedo acceder a las puertas del tiempo porque estas están cerradas.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? – preguntó Yaten, con curiosidad, al igual que sus hermanos.

-El futuro de este presente es incierto, por lo que algo, detrás de las puertas, sella lo que va a pasar dentro de algunos, muchos años… - explicó ella, tomando de su taza de té. – alguna vez, llegué a ver un reino de cristal, pero no recuerdo mucho de ello, a que algo, cuando ustedes se fueron, hizo que olvidara sobre eso… - por alguna razón se entristeció, al igual que Hotaru. – ahora dudo que ese reino llegue a existir si el príncipe de la tierra y la princesa de la luna no se recuerdan mutuamente…

Todos, quedaron en silencio.

-¿Nos contarían sobre lo sucedido en la Luna y cuando re-encarnaron en la Tierra? – preguntó Seiya, sumamente interesado en ello.

-Es una historia con un amor trágico, que no se pudo concretar. – explicó Michiru, dejando su té a un lado. – pero tenemos tiempo de contar lo que nosotras sabemos, que es casi todo. – sonrió ella.

Haruka, sin ningún ápice de contar sobre ella porque sentía impotencia por no poder encontrar a su princesa, pidió ir al balcón, a tomar fresco.

..-_

-¡Acá estamos! –gritó la rubia de odangos, arrastrando a Sammy dentro del Crown. - ¡Aquí está, aquí esta, aquí está! – empezó a saltar, moviendo todo su cuerpo por lo alto que lo hacía.

-¡Vaya, Sammy! – comentó Andrew, chocando los cinco con el recién llegado. - ¿Qué has comido en China que pareces un gigante? – le preguntó mientras lo abrazaba como "hombre".

-Solo es un apresurado crecimiento. – bromeó él, sentándose al lado de su hermana, donde usualmente se sentaba Chiba. - ¿Dónde está el doctor?

-Trabajando. – Serena, mientras que Andrew contestaba, miró instintivamente a la puerta de Crown. - ¿Te sucede algo, Serena? – le preguntó el chico Furuhata, dándose cuenta.

-¿Y tu hermana? – preguntó saliéndose por la tajante.

-Mh… - la miró con el ceño fruncido. - le tocaba el aseo del departamento… - rió después dejándola tranquila. - ¿Dónde están tus maletas? – se extrañó después.

-Dejé las pesadas en mi casa y Serena me obligó a llevar una liviana para tu departamento. – los dos, rodaron los ojos. – no te importa, ¿Verdad?

-Mientras que no me dejes solo con esas dos… - le susurró despacio para que la chica no lo escuchara. Sammy rió en silencio. – Anazuma cambió de planes… - le informó con voz seria, mientras miraban de reojo a la rubia, suplantando a Unazuki en las mesas. – Se quedará aquí, hasta el año que entra.

-¿No les contó nada? – curioseó el de quince años.

-No… pero Darien dijo que es mejor dale tiempo, que es muy malo para su salud el estarla pensionándola sobre el tema…

-Tengo que agradecerle… - suspiró él, interrumpiéndolo. – es bueno tener a un doctor dentro de tus amistades, ¿No crees?

-Llevas razón… mucha razón. – asintió el dueño del Crown.

Lo que resta de la tarde la pasaron entre charlas, en espera de la chica Furuhata y la hora del almuerzo. Sammy miraba como su hermana se desenvolvía atendiendo la cafetería del Crown, hasta que dos grupos de mujeres muy diferentes, entraron al local.

El grupo mayor, eran las ya conocidas Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru. Ésta última, no tan grande, ya que era dos años menor que Sammy.

El segundo grupo, charlando de trivialidades, Minako Aino, Amy Mizuno, Rei Hino y Lita Kino, acompañadas de los ThreeLights.

-¡Bienvenidos a Crown Center! Un lugar donde pueden desayunar, almorzar, merendar y jugar videojuegos, si es que tienen la edad. – y guiñó un ojo, para risa de las primeras cuatro y sonrisa de los demás.

-Hola, Cabeza de Bombón. – saludó Haruka, tocándole los chonguitos.

-Hola chicas. – saludó ella, guiándolas. - ¿Vienen los once juntos? – preguntó mientras pasaba su vista a los demás.

-No… pero nos conocemos. ¿Nos apartas un lugar para todos? – resolvió ella, para sorpresa de los Kou.

-Oye, Tenô, ¿Estás enferma? – le preguntó Seiya, para risa de las demás, menos de Serena, que no entendía nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kou? – le espetó la corredora.

-Que él tiene poco ceso. – le dijo Yaten, rodando los ojos.

-¿Pueden dejar de discutir? – gruñó Minako. – parecen un matrimonio en plena crisis. – les dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Oye! – le reclamaron el "matrimonio en plena crisis", haciendo reír a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí? – se sorprendió una voz fuera del Crown. - ¿Es una convención de mujeres o una futura convención de ThreeLights? – preguntó con diversión.

-Buenas, Darien. – dijeron las once personas.

-Eh, Doctor Chiba, lo esperan en su banquilla en la barra de la cafetería, dice que es urgente y que lo espera para tratar su próxima cirugía. – le bromeó Serena, señalando hacia su hermano, que estaba de espalda.

-¿Qué? – dijeron Darien, Michiru, Haruka y Hotaru, confundidos.

-Solo ve hacia la barra, bobo. – lo empujó ella, estremeciendo a los dos ante su contacto.

-Que ánimo tienes hoy, boba. – susurró una vez que ella volvió hacia la mesa más grande y empezaba a caminar hacia la barra. - ¿Querías algo, Drew? – preguntó hacia su amigo.

-Él no, - dijo su acompañante. – pero yo sí. – el joven se dio la vuelta en su banquillo, sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

-¿Qué hay, Sammy? – saludó él, imitando el recibimiento de Andrew a él. - ¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto?

-Vaya... – comentó después, sonriendo. – Serena me preguntó lo mismo hoy a la mañana cuando llegué. – rió él, cambiando de silla. - Explíquenme eso de que Anazuma no se va a Inglaterra hasta el año que entra. – el Tsukino frunció el ceño. Darien suspiró.

-A regañadientes, me dijo que la beca que solicitó se venció porque no hizo su tesis anual, así que, va a tener que hacer una tesis de dos años. – el galeno suspiró, y se sentó en su típico asiento.

-¿Te contó algo de su relación con Serena? – preguntó un ansioso Sammy.

-Sus palabras textuales fueron: "Todo lo que te digan o dijeron ellos, es una mentira, tú me conoces, y nunca haría algo como eso" pero no sé porqué, no le creí. – y frunció el ceño. - ¿Cómo nunca supimos de que era novio de Serena? – preguntó mirando a su amigo.

Sammy solo suspiró, volteándose para ver a una sonriente Serena atendiendo a las mesas. _¿Hasta cuándo va a dejarlos fuera de esto? ¿Hasta que te ataque otra vez?_

..-_

-¿Qué tal, ah? – dijeron las tres chicas, al otro día a la tarde en la Torre Starlight.

-Pero… ¿Y la preparatoria? – preguntó él, casi rindiéndose a acercarse a la batería negra.

-Ash, Sammy… - se quejó su hermana. – Haz lo mismo que yo. – dijo con una sonrisa, mientras lo arrastraba a la batería. – Ahora, comienza de una vez. – saltó ella, dando palmadas. Era obvio que la música era su motor de alegría.

Sammy enfrento el dilema. Le encantaría, pero también le gustaría centrarse en sus últimos meses de preparatoria. ¿Qué hacer si la tentación llega a ti?

Mierda. Estaba más que frito si de tocar la batería se trataba.

¡Argh!… ¿Qué más daba? Él era hecho del mismo material que el de su hermana. Dejando todo de un lado, agarró las baquetas, e hizo resonar la batería, con una canción que le había gustado. _Maaya Sakamoto_: _Magic Number._

-No has cambiado nada, Serena. – sonrió su hermano, dejando las baquetas a un lado. - ¿Dónde está tío Toru? – preguntó mirando hacia todos lados, gesto que igualmente tiene Serena.

-Eso no importa, -Dijo su hermana, descolgándose la guitarra. - ¿Aceptas estar con nosotras? – le hizo ojitos.

-Uh… - se rindió él. Para alegría de su hermana. - ¿Ya nos podemos ir, si eso era lo que querías? – dijo dejándose contagiar con su energía revolucionaria.

-_¡Boom!_ – la voz de Woonny se escuchó en su cabeza, pidiendo que vaya hacia el parque empedrado del lado norte de la ciudad. - _¡Te esperan para el nuevo naipe!_

Serena miró a Sammy. Y, este, lo miró confundido.

-Sí, ya nos podemos ir… - sonrió ella. - ¿Me acompañas a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de…? – carraspeó, haciendo que su hermano guardara las cosas de los dos en cada bolso, y la urgiera, para risa de las dos chicas pelirrojas.

-¡Nos vemos! – dijeron los dos, al pasar al lado de un par de colegas del edificio.

..-_

-¿Qué carajos es esa cosa? – vociferó Guerrero Estelar Healer, atacándolo con una espada de cruz y fina.

-Alan y Anne los llaman Naipes. – le informó Sailor Venus, saltando hacia atrás, cerca de una escalinata.

-¡Carajo, por todos los cielos! – gritó Guerrero Estelar Fighter, sacando la cadena que tenía en su pantalón, y usándola de látigo contra la criatura. - ¿Cómo lo inmovilizamos?

-¡No hay que hacerlo! – dijo Tuxedo Mask, a unos metros. - ¡Hay que ganar tiempo! – y las estrellas lo miraron con cara de "¡Me estás cargando!".

-¡Corramos, Neptune! – le dijo Uranus a la Sailor de las Profundidades Marinas.

-¡Encantada! – sonrió ella, cruzando sus caminos saltando hacia arriba de la bestia. En tanto, Venus entrelazaba su cadena con un Tejo detrás del naipe. Mercury, entre tanto, hizo estallar sus burbujas de niebla, a la vez que Júpiter hacía que un huracán de rosas lo empujara hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer por la cadena de Venus.

La risa de _Boom_ resonó arriba de ellas, de entre las ramas, a la vez que el tronco del árbol se abría y dejaba espacio para que ella pase.

-¿Saben? Creo que necesitan un lugar más grande que el bosque que se encuentra a un kilometro del Templo Hikawa. – comentó ella, tensando una de sus flechas. Ésta, tenía la diferencia de que no era de madera, sino, de metal. – Hoy, le dejaré el honor de inmovilizarlo a mi compañero… - apuntó la flecha al naipe, confundiendo a todos. - ¡_Magnus_! – exclamó ella, a la vez que soltaba la flecha. Ésta, surcó entre las Sailors a milímetros de sus brazos, viajando hacia el pecho de la bestia, que se incorporaba del suelo.

Segundos antes de que la flecha tocara al naipe, esta se deformó, para asombro de los expectantes, y se convirtió en un enorme y grueso precinto, que se ató alrededor de la bestia, con sus brazos inmovilizados dentro de ellos.

-Esa… ¿Eres tú? – le preguntó el de antifaz. - ¿Lo hiciste tú?

-¿Y porqué todo lo tiene que hacer la señorita "Controlo cuatro elementos, y por lo tal, la esencia del bosque"? – preguntó una voz desconocida, haciendo reír a _Woonny_ y a _Boom_, ya que la voz lo había dicho en tono de fingida molestia.

-¿¡Quien eres!?

-¡No es el momento, Uranus! – espetó Venus, abriendo el brazo y la palma de la mano. - ¡Saturn! ¡Lanza tu ataque! ¡Servirá con el contacto del metal en su cuerpo! – le ordenó ella, deshaciendo su cadena como un látigo.

-No debes de tener la cabeza fría tanto tiempo, Uranus. Eso, puede que te concentre demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para atacar sin ser consciente. – le dijo sabiamente la enmascarada, colgándose del hombro del llamado _Magnus_.

Los ojos de Sailor Saturn se tornaron blanco perlas, mientras apuntaba con su hoz el cielo. Éste, se nubló negramente, causando cargas eléctricas. Uno de esos rayos violetas de las nubes, fue a parar a la hoz. Saturn giró, y mandó la descarga hacia la criatura apresada con el precinto de metal. La criatura gritó de dolor, mientras se estremecía por las ondas que hacían resonar de su atadura hacia a él. Segundos después, la criatura se convirtió en polvo, a la vez que las nubes negras se esfumaban, mostrando el crepúsculo.

-¡Que potencia, pequeña! – alagó _Magnus_, para leve sonrojo de la chica y sonrisa de "diamantes", como la bautizó él.

-Gracias, señor. – _Boom_ rió con ganas al saberlo mayor que ella.

-Ni siquiera llego a los dieciocho, _sonrisa de cristal_. – le dijo él, riendo. Eso hizo arrebatar algunas risas y un brillante sonrojo en la Sailor del Renacimiento y la Destrucción.

Todas, al observarlo bien y con más calma, notaron una similar vestimenta a la de su compañera: con la diferencia del color de las runas en su capa, que usaba un pantalón militar largo y que su remera era con cuello tortuga, sin mangas. En su cintura, llevaba en un cinto, una espada de cruz gruesa plateada con mango transparente. Cruzado en su pecho, haciendo una "X", un montón de navajas pequeñas y peligrosas se veían guardadas en las hileras de fundas que tenían en los cinturones cruzados. Llevaba la misma máscara que _Boom_ y con su cabello atado a un lado, dejándolo a un costado.

-Él es igual que yo, pero solo controla el metal y los minerales, y, cualquier cosa que se les ocurra que tengan que ver con cosas similares al metal. Y puede hacer un campo de fuerza ilimitado. – explicó la chica. – Mh… Veamos a los nuevos… - sopesó después, dejando libre a _Magnus_.

-Pobres… - le bromeó él a ella. Ella, en respuesta muy madura, le sacó la lengua. Eso se le hizo familiar al hombre de galera y antifaz.

-No lo puedo evitar, me informo enseguida de las personas que tienen poderes sobre cosas tangibles e intangibles. – le dijo ella, con enojo.

-¿De qué habla? – preguntó un confundido Guerrero Fighter.

-Sus poderes. – dijo ella. – Tú, - y señaló al pelinegro de coleta. – muy hábil en batallas y cualquier arma de combate, y una fuerza más grande que los poderoso llamados Hércules, Hulk y Thor. – le habló ella, simpáticamente.

-Eh… ¿Me estás hablando a mí? – dijo él, desentendido.

-Claro que solo que no podrás utilizar tu fuerza cuando te enfrentas a otros poderes que vayan más a manipular objetos. – dijo ella, para variar. – por ejemplo, te encierran en una jaula electrocutada, y a la más mínima manipulación de esa jaula, te debilitas.

-Oh… - dijo él, quedando pensante.

-Curación y tele transportación, esta última no funciona bajo el capo de fuerza de _Magnus_. – dijo mirando fijamente a Guerrero Healer. Éste, solo enarcó una ceja, en señal de sorpresa.

-Vaya… - se impresionaron las curiosas Inners. – Muy útil. – dijo Venus, haciéndole sonrojar levemente, que pasó desapercibido por todos, menos para los dos compañeros y el de antifaz.

-Ilusionismo, tanto, que puede parecer muy real. – le dijo a Guerrero Maker, haciéndolo silbar. – y puedes detectar la verdad y la mentira. – sonrió ella.

-Es cierto lo que dice. – dijo sinceramente el chico, que todos se jactaron de ello.

-Mh… - el viento azotó con fuerza, al igual que el fuego que quedó en el lugar de la criatura, se agitó. La chica apodada _Boom_, fue directamente al fuego, entrando en medio de él, para horror y sorpresa de los demás, menos del tal _Magnus_. Al instante de tocarlo, el fuego, antes naranja, se volvió rojo brillante.

-Es un fuego con mucho poder y vida… - susurró Sailor Mars, para sorpresa de las demás.

Las rojas llamas se arremolinaron en la silueta de la chica gracias al viento, a la vez que del suelo, se desprendía una baldosa y traía tierra de más abajo, junto con agua. Los cuatro elementos se reunían a su alrededor, maravillando a los demás. Arriba, en el cielo, la luna creciente brillaba inusualmente. La noche estaba por llegar.

A los segundos, todos los elementos desaparecieron de su alrededor, mientras que la baldosa se restauraba y la chica volvía a su estado "normal".

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntaron Tuxedo Mask y _Magnus_. Este último, miró de reojo al primero, enarcando una ceja.

-Solo que cada punto cardinal, tiene su Guerrero, y los cuatro, ya despertaron. – dijo con simpleza.

-¿Guerreros? – dijeron todos, confundidos.

-Guerreros Celestiales. – afirmó ella, volviéndose hacia su compañero. – habrá que ver qué sucede de ahora en más. – le dijo meditando.

-Espera… -le paró el de antifaz. - ¿Puedes…? – los tres Guerreros Estelares, se sumaron a él y le mandaron la misma mirada.

-_so_, ni yo lo sé. – les interrumpió ella, con una sonrisa. – pero muy pronto lo sabrán. – dijo con frustración. – esto de saber más de la cuenta me da jaqueca. – se refregó las sienes.

-Me suenan… - susurraron las Inners, para extrañeza de los demás. – de algún lado me suenan eso guerreros y no sé de dónde.

-Bueno… - _Boom_ le hizo señas a _Magnus_. – Nosotros hemos acabado… hasta la próxima, claro. – le guiñó un ojo a los hombres. - ¡Nos vemos, lindos! – se despidió ella, cortándole el habla a Tuxedo Mask.

_El mismo tono que… ella…_ pensó él. _¿Será que…? ¿Serena?_

Una vez ya sin los dos recién conocidos, el de galera siguió con su aire pensativo, para extrañeza de los demás.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Guerrero Fighter.

-Quizá… - susurró, sin prestarle atención.

-No me digas que te estás enamorando de _Boom_. – dijo Saturn, en tono divertido, causándole un severo sonrojo.

-N-No, pequeña, no es eso… - rió él, sin convencer a nadie.

_Si resultara ser ella… ¡Es una niña, por todos los cielos!_ Gritó su cabeza ante solo imaginar…

Paró en seco.

_Tiene los mismos ojos que ella…_ pensó él, empezando a correr, para desconcierto de los demás, pero no hicieron nada.

_El mismo tono de cabello y quién sabe si el mismo largo…_ Corrió hacia un callejón, mientras iba guardando su antifaz, la capa y la galera en un bolso que había dejado en él.

_Rayos… Todo encaja…_ Se frustró él, sintiendo la sensación de que esto le pasó antes, unos años atrás. Pero, ¿Con quién?

El corazón se le aceleró desbocadamente, mientras doblaba con velocidad una esquina, a la vez que, por no mirar a dónde iba, chocaba con alguien, terminando los dos en el suelo.

-Lo siento… - se disculpó él con rapidez, mientras se incorporaba. – Fue mi culpa por estar distraído, ¿Se encuentra bien? – dijo mirando por primera vez a la persona. – Ah… - su pulso, extrañamente, se tranquilizó al ver a la persona. – Serena. – y le sonrió gentilmente, dejándola muda.

-Es la primera vez que veo a Darien Chiba con una total distracción en una calle llena de gente. – rió ella con nerviosismo desconocido. - ¿A dónde es el incendio? – le bromeó ella.

-Ah… - Se quedó quieto.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? – se sorprendió ella. - ¿Tampoco me vas a decir Cabeza de Chorlito? – rió ella. _Mierda, su risa es igual_. Se dijo él. – Hace mucho que no me llamas así, y, la verdad, lo agradezco. – se sinceró ella, con una sonrisa.

-Yo… - iba a hablar, pero el celular de la rubia lo interrumpió. – Atiende, puede ser urgente.

-Bueno… - dijo ella, extrañada, y él, miró hacia el otro lado, haciendo que la chica lo viera de perfil. _¿Eh? ¿Tuxedo Mask?_ Serena sacudió la cabeza, quitándose ese pensamiento, y atendió levemente sonrojada su celular, a la vez que los dos se despedían y tomaban rumbos "diferentes".

Darien, molestamente decidido, la siguió hasta donde se iba, a metros aceptables detrás de ella. Minutos después, sigilosamente, la siguió hasta un lugar apartado de las calles, en lotes vacíos y con demoliciones de viejos edificios.

Rápidamente, él se ocultó detrás de una gran columna, al ver que ella miraba hacia todos lados. Estaba seguro que no lo había visto.

-Muy bien… - escuchó él. – No viene mal un poco de choques de espada, ¿No? – se rió sola. Darien se asomó, para verla de espaldas, a la vez que sostenía una gabardina marrón con runas verdes.

_Pero si es…_ Darien casi ni se sorprendía por ello. Más bien, esta vez, sonrió por el gran corazón de esa mujer. Ante esa línea, frunció el ceño. _¿Desde cuándo la veo como una mujer?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo. _Mierda… Estoy cayendo… pero…_ - la miró ponerse la gabardina sobre sus hombros, y luego su capucha. Su cuerpo brilló, y dejó ver su apariencia, que no era otra que _Boom_.

_Identidad descubierta…_ Se jactó él, en su mente.

**_Hermosa…_** dijo una voz en su cabeza. Y él se sonrojó por la verdad.

Apretando los labios, la vio desaparecer en un remolino de fuego y aire.

..-_

Caminaba con Molly, Sammy y Unazuki al Crown desde la Torre Starlight, con el uniforme de animadora, mientras que tarareaba una canción de su tío, moviendo la cabeza.

-Quizá deberías cambiarte por algo más abrigado. – le dijo su hermano, viendo su falda con el ceño fruncido.

-No traje nada, solo mis uniformes. – dijo graciosamente. – sabes que en esta época la mayor parte vamos directamente a casa. – dijo mientras aceptaba la chaqueta de su hermano.

-Bueno, pero no podemos volver hasta que mamá y papá vuelvan de su escape de Segunda Luna de Miel. – se resignó él. – y yo que todavía no los vi. – dijo con resentimiento. – Espero que no vengan con un futuro hermanito. – los Tsukino se estremecieron instintivamente.

-¡Cállate, ni siquiera lo pienses ni lo digas otra vez! – Serena se tiró encima de su espalda, mientras que entraban al Crown. - ¡Bobalicón! – Molly y Unazuki rieron. - ¡Llegamos! – Gritó-canturreó ella, saludando a la barra. – Uh, ¿El Doctor tiene guardia? – dijo inocentemente.

-Tiene que haber salido ya. – le dijo Andrew. - ¿Qué haces con eso puesto con el frío que hace? – casi se escandalizó él.

-Todos los días tengo práctica con las animadoras, Andy. – la rubia giró los ojos, mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de _Hotel California._

-Ah… Unazuki, por favor… - le pidió a su hermana. – Cámbiate y ayúdame con la mesa de la esquina. –y apuntó hacia la esquina que daba a la puerta del local. Cuatro hombres de la edad de Andrew hasta los veintimucho, se encontraban, mirando de reojo hacia donde ellos entraban.

-¡A la orden, hermanito! – dijo ella, trotando hacia la parte trasera del local.

-¿No deberíamos llamarlos? – le dijo Sammy a su hermana, dejándola en su lugar predilecto de la barra. - ¿A mamá y a papá?

-Nooo… - se horrorizó ella, poniendo sus manos en su pecho. – Dejémonos un poco de libertad, además, no pueden tardar más de dos semanas más, ¿No? – dijo mientras hacía prender los equipos de audio del local. – _Angels_. – rió ella, escuchando su propia voz en la radio en la estación de la Torre Starlight.

-Buenas tardes, chicos. – saludó el recién llegado con su bata a cuestas.

-Muy bu… ¡Atchu! – estornudó Serena.

-Te dije que vinieras con una muda abrigada, Serena tonta. – le gaznó su hermano. – Ahora tengo que embrujarla en sábanas hasta que la obligue a tomar un té de boldo.

-¡AGH! ¡Que asco con eso! – le reprochó ella, con un puchero y empujándolo, sacándole una sonrisa al pelinegro. - ¡Ya veremos quién se toma ese maldito té! – le amenazó ella. - ¡Hola, Señoritas! – saludó ella alegremente a Mizuno, Aino, Kino y Hino. - ¡Hola Seiya, Taiki, Yaten! – les sonrió a los hermanos Kou, quienes devolvieron el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Buenas tardes a ti también Serena – saludaron devuelta las cuatro. Los cuatro hombres que habían sido atendidos por Unazuki, se miraron entre ellos y alternaron su vista entre las recién llegadas y Darien.

-¡Que hay, Bombón! – le saludó Seiya. Darien y Sammy frunció el ceño.

-¡SEIYA! – le rugió ella, haciéndolo trastrabillar. Sus hermanos rieron. - ¡Soy Se-re-na!

-Está bien, está… Se… Bombón. – rió él, haciendo que Serena se golpeara la cabeza con la barra., mientras rumiaba en contra del cantante, para risa de sus amigas.

-Es un cabeza hueca… - murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Qué es eso? – dijo Molly al ver a unos tipos descargando una enorme caja. Andrew suspiró, cansado.

-La nueva adquisición del local y la nueva idea de mi padre. – y rodó los ojos. – Un equipo de Karaoke que va a ir al lugar de los videojuegos.

-¿En serio? – dijeron Sammy, Serena, Molly y Darien, la segunda, enarcando una ceja.

-Bueno… - suspiró él. – solo estará hasta que mi hermana cumpla la mayoría de edad, ya que el local esta mitad a su nombre y mitad al mío. – explicó con una sonrisa. – después, podemos decidir si dejarla ahí o abrir a la trasnoche como un pub.

-Apoyo eso del pub. – dijeron los Tsukino. – pero a mí no me verán subir a una tarima. – dijo Serena entrecerrando los ojos. Molly, Sammy y Unazuki rieron con ganas por la ironía.

-Quien sabe… - le bromeó Andrew. – quizá ponga una luz para que te elijan casualmente a ti. – le picó con risa.

-¡No te atrevas, Furuhata! – casi saltándole encima, mientras se arrodillaba en el banquillo.

-¡Por dios, Serena! – le reprochó su hermano, poniéndose azul, al igual que Molly y Unazuki. - ¡Ve a cambiarte por un pantalón que se te ve hasta la vida! – eso la hizo gritar más fuerte, y esconderse detrás de la barra, mientras que Darien se ponían rojos como los tomates y a los demás del local, se les formaba una gotita sobre sus cabezas. – Ash… - el chico de quince años, que no lo parecía, se frotó la cabeza. – Serena tonta… - se resignó él.

-¿Unna? – dio en un hilito de voz. - ¿Tienes un pantalón aquí?

-Claro… - tartamudeó ella, con una risita oculta al ver el rostro del galeno. Ante eso, codeó levemente a su hermano y al hermano de la rubia. Estos, se miraron, entrecerraron los ojos, planeando, y sonriéndose. – ven conmigo, Cabeza de Chorlito. – le picó ella.

-¡Oye que eso le digo yo, no seas copiona, Furuhata! – le bromeó el pelinegro, saliendo del transe. Los demás, rieron.

-¡No me gusta ese apodo! – se quejó ella con lágrimas de cocodrilo, mientras se iba a la trastienda.

-Esta chica no va a cambiar. – dijo Molly en resignación.

Mientras Serena se cambiaba, cantaba como si fuese un concierto en vivo, con la canción _Manda una señal_, del grupo _Maná._ Sus amigos y su hermano, giraron los ojos, ya que se escuchaba hasta casi en la vereda del local.

-¡Nooo, Sammy, ese es mi lugar! – se quejó ella. – con un puchero. Su hermano enarcó una ceja. - ¡Bah! – restó importancia. – me siento con los chicos con Molly. – avisó tomando sus cosas y arrastrando a la nombrada. - ¿Cómo están? – dijo alegremente, sentándose al lado de Rei Hino y sentado a la pelirroja a su lado.

-Eres un personaje. – comentó Minako Aino.

-Ay, ¿Hice mucho revuelo, Minako-san? – preguntó con preocupación.

-Dime Mina. – Le tranquilizó ella.- y… no puedo mentir. – rió ella. – si lo hiciste. – y los demás sonrieron, a la vez que la rubia de odangos se rascaba la nuca, en dilema.

- ¿Quién es el chico de cabello castaño rubio? – preguntó el de pelo blanco con curiosidad.

-Mi hermano. – dijo con tranquilidad.

-No se parecen. – agregó Taiki, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-Puede que sí, puede que no. – le dijo ella en una sonrisa. – pero tenemos el mismo motor de ánimo. – dijo moviendo sus manos. No lo iba a decir, y ellos lo entendieron.

Y lo que restaba de la tarde hasta la nochecita, hablaron de cualquier cosa, desde la escuela, hasta lo que tenían planeado hacer los cantantes en su próxima disquera.

-¿Cuál van a tomar? – preguntaron Molly y Serena, curiosas y mirándose entre sí.

-Creo que la Torre Starlight. – se decidieron ello, para tensión de la rubia de coletas y la pelirroja de cabello corto.

-Uhh… - se interesó Mina, inclinándose hacia adelante. – Pueden conocer a _Bunny_. – dijo con los ojos soñadores. – y… ¿Ustedes no trabajan como asistentes? – preguntó hacia las compañeras de banco.

-S-si… - dijeron ellas, sonriendo inocentemente. – junto con Sammy y Unazuki, también. – agregó la Tsukino, apuntándola levemente.

-Pero… - se desentendió Seiya, descolocado. - ¿Ella no trabaja aquí?

-Ella lo hace después del trabajo en a Torre, - explicó Molly. – a decir verdad, ella es la dueña de la mitad del Crown.

-Vaya… - se sorprendieron todos.

-_Boom_… - habló _Woonny_, sorpresivamente. – _Cerca del Hospital Central Juuban_… - dijo dando prisa.

La chica, se descolocó y sonrió tranquilamente.

-Debo llamar a Sammy para que llamemos a nuestros cursis padres. – rodó los ojos con cansancio. - ¿Te veo mañana en la plaza a tres cuadras de la casa de Unna? – le preguntó a la pelirroja.

-Claro, ve… - le tranquilizó ella.

-Bueno… - dejó sus bolsos a un lado, y se llevo solo el de animadora, donde tenía las dos gabardinas de _Boom_ y _Magnus_. - ¿Sammy? – dijo en un tono extraño.

-Ya voy… - le dijo a ella, terminando su té de moras.

-Vamos que se nos acaba la hora. – le urgió, para desconcertó de Andrew y sospecha de Darien. - ¡Nos vemos, lindos! – les dijo despidiéndose de los nombrados.

_Boom_… Susurró su cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Tierra llamando a Darien, ¡Responde, Chiba! ¡Responde! – Furuhata le pasaba la mano en su rostro, sacándolo de su tontera.

-¿Ah? – dijo totalmente distraído.

-¡Por todos los dioses, Darien! – suspiró él. - ¿En dónde te encontrabas? ¿En la Luna y yo no me enteré? – le miró divertidamente.

-No molestes… estoy molido, Furuhata… - le dijo medio huraño.

-Mh… ¿Qué te traes con la conejita, ah? – el chico de ojos zafiros, lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Conejita? – preguntó sin entender.

-Ay, Kami-sama… - habló Unazuki, viendo como el galeno no entendía ni MU. – Está hablando de Serena, tonto Chiba. ¿Qué te traes con ella?

-¿Con ella? – repitió, casi escandalizado.

-Uy… - comentó Andrew, mirando a su hermana. - ¿Qué te parece? – le dijo.

-Pareces tú mismo, semanas antes de ponerte de novio con Reika. – rió ella.

-¿Tanto se me notaba que me gustaba? – preguntó escéptico.

-Y… estás igual que él… - y señaló a Chiba.

-¡Si se van a meter conmigo con cosas que no entiendo, mejor me voy a descansar! – bufó sonrojado. _No puede ser que hasta ellos se den cuenta…_ se avergonzó de él mismo, pagando su café y yéndose del local sin saludar.

Jedite, Neflyte, Zyocite y Kunzite, no le quitaron la vista de encima.

..-_

_**Media hora después…**_

-¿Dónde están las Outers cuando más las necesitamos? – refunfuñó Venus, mientras que corría hacia el lado contrario del nuevo naipe.

-Calla y no te distraigas, Venus. – le riñó Guerrero Estelar Healer.

-¿Me lo dices a mí? – le gritó ella, enfadada.

-¡Basta de peleas! – dijo la voz de _Boom_, quien saltó con su katana en mano, arremetiendo con la criatura, pero esta sabía dar pelea y la esquivó.

La mitad del Hospital Central de Juuban estaba vacío, siendo, la otra mitad, protegido por el campo de fuerza de _Magnus_, siendo respaldado por Tuxedo Mask.

-Si seguimos así, creo que no habrá otra que destruir esta área de hospital… - se susurró a sí misma. – pero… yo no podría… ¿Qué? – una cortina de hielo vahoso se formó encerrando a la bestia. Dentro del tubo de hielo, el naipe gruñó con frustración.

-¿Qué es eso? – saltó Guerrero Estelar Fighter, poniéndose a "capa y espada", preparado.

-¡Ataquen todos! – ordenó la chica de la trenza, mientras incrementaba el grosor del el hielo.

-¡_Beso de amor y belleza de Venus_!

-¡_Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio_!

-¡_Saeta llameante de Marte_!

-¡_Ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter_!

Los cuatro ataques, increíblemente, se unieron en uno solo con la flecha flameante de Mars, quedando electrizada por el ataque de Jupiter, con velocidad, por parte de la rapidez de la rapsodia de Mercury y fulminante, bajo los cálidos ataques de Venus, que lo hicieron explotar en una onda de luz dorada.

Media hora después, todo se restauraba tranquilamente con la ayuda de todos. Pero los que seguían sin aparecer eran _Magnus_ y Tuxedo Mask.

-¿Creen que es mejor ir a buscarlos y decirles que ya acabó todo? – preguntó Guerrero Estelar Maker.

-No es necesario. – dijeron cuatro voces diferentes, y ninguna conocida. Las ocho personas se dieron vuelta, encontrándose con cuatro hombres de uniformes y capas. Cada uno, tenía un color distintivo. Pasaban por Rojo, Amarillo, Verde y Azul.

-¡Ustedes! – rugió Sailor Mars, señalando especialmente al de rojo.

-Es bueno verte, Sailor Mars, princesa de Marte. – le sonrió torcidamente, y le dedico una reverencia. A comparación de hace unos años atrás, no había rastro de ese brillo malicioso y esa sombra que rodeaba sus ojos.

-Pero… - se impresionó Amy, casi poniéndose en guardia. – Ustedes… nosotras… ¡Nosotras eliminamos a cada uno de ustedes! – apuntó a Zyocite.

-No fueron las únicas privilegiadas de volver a vivir con el Cristal de Palta, mi querida Mercury, princesa Mercury. – ratificó él, regalándole una reverencia.

-Yo solo recuerdo… a ellos dos… - habló Jupiter, señalando a Zyocite y Kunzite, confundida.

-Querida princesa de Júpiter… - Neflyte se acercó a ella y, galante, se hincó y besó su mano, aturdiéndola y sonrojándola. – No es necesario eso… ya se acordará.

-¿Debo decirte algo yo, Venus? – habló Kunzite, repitiendo una reverencia.

-¿Lo crees, Kunzite? – ella enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Pueden dejar de filtrar y explicar que es lo que está sucediendo? – preguntó _Boom_ con aire divertido. Al instante, dos de las estrellas guerreras fruncieron el ceño.

-Lo siento. – se disculpó el de cabello largo y blanco. – Soy, como dijo Venus, Kunzite, uno de los cuatro generales celestiales de la guardia personal del príncipe Endimión, de la Tierra. Primero al mando.

-Zyocite, segundo al mando de los cuatro generales celestiales del príncipe Terrestre. – se presentó en rubio cobrizo de coleta.

-Neflyte, tercero al mando de la guardia personal del Príncipe de la Tierra. – se presentó el de cabellera marrón.

-Jedite, último al mando de los cuatro generales celestiales. – el rubio de cabellos cortos sonrió con aire bonachón, sin molestarle siquiera su bajo cargo.

-¡¿Qué qué?! – se escandalizó Mars, temperamental, como siempre.

-Temperamental como siempre. – se rieron los cuatro.

-Sigo sin entender… - dijo Guerrero Estelar Fighter.

-El cerebro, lo tienen del tamaño de un maní… - se resignaron los otros dos guerreros. _Boom_ rió cantarinamente.

-¿Saben quién es? – preguntó Venus a Kunzite, cerrando la oficina en donde estaban con llave.

-Por supuesto. – dijo él, mirando fijamente a la enmascarada con el ceño fruncido. – Y tú… eres…

-Sailor Saturn me apodó _Boom_. – dijo alegremente. – Puedo controlar El aire, el agua, la tierra y el fuego, por lo tanto… la fauna. – resumió ella, sentándose en el escritorio donde había un objeto con el nombre del doctor. – Mh… mas vale dejar la oficina ordenadita porque sino… el Doctor… Chiba, - sonrió ella, reprimiendo una risa. –se volverá loco.

-No creo que le importe mucho si debatimos sobre lo que pasa en la ciudad. – le restó importancia la chica de Jupiter.

-Y yo no le restaría importancia si de mi compañero (que está llegando tarde) se tratara. – dijo con tono pensativo y amenazante. – _Magnus_… - gruñó después, a la vez que la perta se abría levemente.

-¿Qué…? – el hombre de galera y antifaz, se quedó parado, mirando a las doce personas que se encontraban ahí.

-Vaya… esto se parece a la convención de Halloween que vi en China. – comentó _Magnus_, detrás de Tuxedo Mask.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –saltaron Venus y _Boom_. Ellas se miraron, y se sonrieron.

-Quizá deberían salir de la oficina y del edificio. – sugirió el de galera, un poco incómodo. – habrá sofocación si estamos todos aquí.

-Sip… esta oficina está demasiado ordenada y temo romper algo que salga una millonada. – coincidió la rubia elemental. El de antifaz sonrió como en un chiste privado.

-De seguro lo harías. – dejó escapar _Magnus._

-No estaría mal dejarle un reembolso al Doctor Chiba si con esto te puedo callar ese buzón que tienes por boca, señor "Controlo el metal y hago un campo de fuerza de no sé cuantos quilómetros a la redonda". – amenazó ella blandiendo el bastón de tres lados de fierro que gravaba el título de profesión.

-Ay, dios… - le dijo él, mientras que los demás se entretenían con la pelea. - ¿Para qué le irías a dejar el dinero a él si yo puedo restaurarlo? – se quejó luego.

-My bien… ya me colmaste la paciencia intento de Magneto. – dejó el fierro bien acomodado, y se acercó a los recién llegados. – Nos vamos. - Decidió ella, mientras que le pegaba a su compañero en la nuca. – Chicas… - saludó a las Inners. – Nos vemos, lindos… - saludó por último a los ocho hombres, que, se miraron con sorpresa, menos el de galera, quien solo sonrió, mientras ella le guiñaba un ojo.

-Vaya, vaya... – comentó Fighter, sacándose la máscara una vez que los dos se fueron, cerrando la puerta. – linda oficina, Chiba. – alagó, sentándose en el piso.

Darien suspiró, mientras se sacaba los guantes, la capa, la galera, y, por último, el antifaz, sorprendiendo a los generales.

-¡Maestro! – exclamaron ellos, hincándose, para sorpresa de los demás, menos de Venus.

-¿Qué demonios…? – se extrañó él, echándose hacia atrás, escéptico. Pero no pudo hilvanar nada más, ya que se mareó por el torbellino de recuerdos en su mente.

Cuando fue consiente nuevamente, ya no tenía su tuxedo. Una armadura de colores opacos y fríos, estaba en su reemplazo.

-Príncipe Endimión… - susurraron las Inners, haciendo una reverencia.

Sin recuperarse, el susodicho se sentó en su silla, detrás del escritorio.

-¿Saben algo sobre lo que está sucediendo? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No, maestro, no lo sabemos, ni la más remota idea… - se apenaron Neflyte y Jedite. – creemos que usted iba a recordar todo cuando nosotros apareciéramos, al igual que los demás. – y los dos miraron tanto como a las Senshis Inners como a los Guerreros Estelares.

-Debemos centrarnos en la búsqueda de su princesa, - se dirigió a las Inners. – y al Crista de Plata, tal vez, ahí, armaremos cada uno de nuestros rompecabezas. – decidió levantándose.

Se dirigió a los Kou.

-¿La princesa Kakyuu también ha experimentado estos sucesos? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Así es, - dijo Taiki, tomando voz de mando. – creemos que todo sucedió antes de que nosotros cruzáramos la barrera que protege a la Tierra la vez que terminamos con Caos. – opinó poniéndose derecho.

-¿Se encargarán de comunicárselo a las Outers? – le indagó Endimion a las Interiores.

-A estas alturas, Michiru ya debe de haberse enterado. – le dijo Amy, revisando su computadora.

-Tenô debe de estar frustrada por deberme respeto. – se divirtió él, para risa maliciosa de Seiya. – no es necesario los títulos conmigo, y va para ustedes también. – miró severamente a los generales.

-Lo intentaremos… - dijeron los cuatro con diversión, y eso, hizo contagiar a los demás.

* * *

**Chibi-nota de la Autora:**

**¡Saludos y gracias por su paciencia!**

**Es que la Internet y mi nueva obsesión me tienen tantantan... y bueno... más afina-dita está la explicación en la nota de mi historia "Moon Witch II" (pinchar la flechita en mi perfil), además, algo que no comenté ahí, es que comencé con mis calses de Matemáticas para rendirla en las mesas y pronto me tendrán con menos recuencia porque son seis materias la s que tengo que rendir y poder cursar la facultad en 2015, asi que... trataré de escribir un poco en cuando tenga tiempo y ya. ^^**

**~¡Besitos!**


	5. Darien-Serena

_Pienso en mí, cada vez que me miras así. Se me cosen los labios a ti, y la luna me pinta los ojos… Mírame, cada vez que te vas pienso en ti, Cada vez que prefiero morir, cada vez que me besas así. Cada vez que te vas… Mírame._ – Serena se movía por todo el departamento de Unazuki y Andrew, cantando a todo pulmón mientras trapeaba el piso del comedor-cocina.

Era Domingo y hoy venían Molly y Darien a cenar y los Tsukino se habían sumado a la colaboración de ayudar a ordenar el desastre de la cocina y la habitación de Andrew, ya que el galeno, Sammy y Furuhata iban a dejar la "Charla de chicas" en la cocina y el comedor, mientras que ellos se lo pasaban la habitación ya nombrada.

Tres semanas en el departamento Furuhata y ni una llamada de Kenji e Ikkuko Tsukino para saber cómo sus únicos dos hijos se encontraban.

Ignorante en estos momentos, Serena terminaba de realizar su tarea y se ponía a bailar al ritmo de la radio, que en estos momentos pasaban _21st Century Breakdown_ de Green Day, y se sacudía para todos lados.

Desde la puerta, Unazuki se reía de ella y se sumaba con fervor, mientras cantaban la última estrofa de la canción como si estuviesen en un concierto y un encendedor en las manos, moviéndolos de un lado al otro.

-Par de locas… - exclamó Andrew, pasando por su lado y riendo. Muy maduras, las dos chicas le sacaron la lengua. Al tiempo de decir eso, el timbre de la puerta principal, resonó. – Debe de ser Sammy con Darien. – susurró, escuchando a las dos chicas "gritar" _Leave Out AllThe Rest_ de _Linkin Park_. – Me van a volver loco a mí también… - se quejó dejando pasar a los nombrados más Molly.

-Déjame ver que bobadas están haciendo. – se entusiasmó el chico Tsukino.

-De familia. – dijo Darien, viéndolo irse hacia el comedor-cocina, mientras sonreía, escuchado las risas repentinas de Serena.

-No me digas… - le acusó Andrew. - ¿Qué tanto te interesa, alteza? – bromeó él.

-Cállate… -rezongó él, caminando hacia donde estaban los demás. – sabes que no me gustan esas formalidades. – al instante, enarcó una ceja al ver a Sammy boca abajo, en el piso y con una pierna doblada. Arriba de su espalda, Serena se encontraba haciéndole cosquillas en su pié, mientras que el castaño-claro se quejaba y reía al mismo tiempo.

-¡Basta, nooo! ¡Usagi, ya no moleste, ajaa! – en el sillón, Molly y Unazuki se agarraban de sus estómagos por la risa incontrolable. - ¡Andrew, Darien! – el Tsukino vio su salvación. - ¡SAQUENME A ESTE MONSTRUO DE ENCIMA MIO! – pidió ahogando una exclamación sin sentido cuando Serena le pellizcó la pierna. - ¡Serena Usagi Tsukino Harona!

Ahogando un grito, Serena rodó por el piso, llegando a los pies de sus amigos, ya que su hermano había logrado zafarse de su trampa.

La rubia levantó la mirada, y sonrió inocentemente.

-Con esa cara, y viendo lo que acabas de hacer, no te cree nadie que eres una niñita inocente. – dijo un divertido Andrew. Serena se desinfló e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Ven acá. – le dijo Sammy, levantándola de la cintura.

-¡Samuel! – le gritó en su oreja, dejándolo aturdido y soltándola de sopetón. Serena gritó y…

_Crack._

-¡Te voy a matar! – rugió ella, sobándose el brazo. – Ow… - se quejó después.

-¿Qué te sucede? – dijo él al instante. - ¡No debiste gritarme en la oreja! – le recriminó después, aún preocupado.

-¡Y tú no debiste cargarme así de sorpresivamente! – le dijo enojada, mientras se palmeaba el hombro. – Mh…

-No te toques… - le paró Darien, haciendo que ella se incorporara y se sentara en el sillón.

-Tengo el hombro dislocado… - se quejó ella. Molly puso mala cara, al igual que los demás. El galeno ni se inmutó.

-Entonces…

-Sí, sí, sí… ya sé… - le interrumpió la rubia. – solo hazlo rápido, ¿Quieres? – la rubia infló sus cachetes de forma tierna.

-Le pasó cuando tenía siete años. – le dijo Sammy al pelinegro, quien lo miraba interrogante. – se cayó de un árbol por tratar de dejar a un pajarito en el nido.

-Y la cabeza también me golpeé. – recordó ella, sobándose la nuca.

-Entonces será más fácil. – sopesó el galeno.

-Sí, pero igual de doloroso… - lloriqueó ella. Unna y Molly rieron con ganas.

-Bueno… - Andrew le agarró el hombro derecho, mientras que Darien posaba su mano derecha en su espalda, debajo de la nuca, y la izquierda en la parte de adelante del hombro de la chica.

Serena, cerrando los ojos y con el poco vello erizado de la espalda por el contacto con el muchacho Chiba, esperó en silencio.

Segundos después de que no sucediera nada, confundida, pestañeó relajándose, pero entonces, Chiba hizo ese maldito movimiento brusco contra su hombro, y se quedó sin aire.

-Esa táctica funciona. – se rió Sammy, al ver que no lo esperaba.

-Colocar un hueso en la posición adecuada es más fácil si el cuerpo está relajado. – y el galeno se encogió de hombros.

-Basta de juegos brutos. –sentenció Unazuki con molestia. – A ver si en cualquier momento se matan entre ustedes y yo tengo que limpiar el desastre.

-Comamos que muero de hambre… - rezongó Andrew, desviando la conversación, mientras hacía señas para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Por curiosidad… - habló el galeno. - ¿Qué tipo de veneno comeremos? – bromeó para risa de Sammy y Andrew.

-¡La receta secreta del Arroz con Curry de Mamá Ikkuko! – exclamaron Sammy y Serena, el primero, olfateando el aire. - ¡La aprendiste! – se sorprendió el chico.

-No fue difícil. – rió la rubia.

-¡No me dejó entrar a la cocina! ¿Pueden creerlo? – dijo una escéptica Unazuki, señalándola.

-¿Qué parte de "Receta Secreta", no entendiste cuando te eché a comprar el helado y las gaseosas? – le rumió Serena con regaño.

-Bueno, bueno… - se quejó ella. - ¡Pero es mi cocina!

-¿Y? – le dijo ella, sonriendo y agarrando los paltos que Andrew los iba pasando. – La receta secreta, es, como indica la palabra, secreta. No se divulga nada más que para las mujeres Tsukino. – Le guiñó un lo a Molly, quien rió. – Así que… - miró a su hermano. – a penas él se case, mamá obligará a mi futura cuñada a aprenderla a hacer. – le picó ella, para risa de todos por el sonrojo del chico.

-¿Y tú qué? – le rebatió él. - ¿Se lo enseñarás a tu futura hija? – la miró maliciosamente.

Pero Serena parpadeó. _¿Futura hija?_ La silueta de una niña de cabellos rosados, se le pasó por su mente.

-¿Serena? – preguntó Andrew, pasándole la palma de su mano por el distraído rostro de la chica.

-¡Ah! ¿Eh? – se desconcertó ella, mirando a todos en general.

-¿Se te bajó la presión? – se preocupó su hermano, acercándose.

-No… solo pensaba… no… - sacudió la cabeza, refrescándose. – No es nada.

-No había visto ese anillo… - comentó Molly, agarrando su mano izquierda, Unazuki miró con atención. Era plateado con una piedra preciosa rosada, en forma de corazón.

-Cualquiera diría que es un anillo de compromiso. – comentó la chica Furuhata.

-¡Jamás! – gritó Sammy, haciendo que Serena rodara los ojos y los demás lo miraran con sorpresa. - ¡Ningún rufián se acercará a ella! – sentenció con renuencia.

-De tal palo, tal astilla. – comentó la chica Tsukino. - ¿Puedes dejar eso, por el amor de Merlín?

-No, y deja de leer Harry Potter, Serena, que en cualquier momento pensarás ser una bruja de verdad y terminarás siendo enviada al manicomio. – le reprochó él. Los que conocían la adicción de Serena con esa serie, rieron.

-No tiene nada de malo. – dijeron ella y Darien. La rubia lo miró con sorpresa. - ¿Qué? – dijo él, divertido. – he leído los libros cientos de veces. – y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tú también? – dramatizó Sammy, para risa de Serena. - ¡No se me pongan a hablar de eso hasta que no me haya dormido! – amenazó él.

-Oye, ¿Viste que la autora dijo que Dumbledore es g…? – comenzó la rubia, bromeando.

-¡Serena! – la callaron sus amigas, tapándole la boca, para risa de los hombres.

-Si la sueltan, podrán cenar… - dijo el galeno, apuntando al cucharón que la rubia sostenía. El efecto fue instantáneo mientras que se escuchaba el rugir de los estómagos masculinos. Ellos, se sonrojaron.

Riendo, Serena sirvió la cena. Primero al invitado, seguido para los que vivían allí, terminando con los huéspedes.

..-_

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

-¡Mamá! – gritaron los dos Tsukino en el Crown, aturdiendo a Darien, quien estaba sentado entre los dos para que no empiecen con discusiones de hermanos.

-¿Cómo no quedé sordo? – le preguntó a Andrew con escepticismo. Este, se encogió de hombros.

-¡Mis bebes! – lloriqueó la mujer, apachurrándolos a los dos. - ¡Mi pequeño ya no es tan pequeño! – y se abrazó más a Sammy, ya que hacía casi más de un año que no lo veía.

-¡Jo, mamá! – se quejó Serena. - ¡Me estás desplazando con la pulga! – hizo un puchero con ojos llorosos.

-¿Y para papá no hay un abrazo, conejita? – le reprochó Kenji de la misma forma. Parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

-¡Papi! – festejó ella, para risa de Andrew, lanzándose a los brazos de su padre. - ¡Ni una nota, ni una llamada, ni siquiera nos dejaron las llaves de la casa! – le reprochó ella molesta y ofendida.

-Lo siento, chiquita… pero fue un viaje a casa de tu abuela imprevisto. – dijo haciéndose la víctima.

-¡Que viaje a lo de la abuela y que ocho cuarto! – saltaron los hermanos, mirando mal a su papá. El galeno y el dueño del local, se carcajearon en silencio. - ¡Sabemos muy bien que se fueron en fechas de su aniversario! ¡No digan nada! – Ikkuko y Kenji se miraron con nerviosismo y sonrojo.

Al mismo tiempo, los hermanos estallaron a carcajadas.

-¿Qué te pasó? – se horrorizó su padre, al ver el brazo vendado de la chica. - ¿Quien te lastimó? – saltó en defensiva, mirando para todos lados.

-Anoche, con Sammy peleamos, de alguna manera, como venganza, me subió al hombro y le grité en la oreja y me soltó: Me disloqué el hombro, pá, nada del otro mundo cuando se trata de este hombro. – le tranquilizó ella, mientras que Sammy pedía que separaran una mesa para ellos. Detrás de ellos, aparecieron tres hermanos.

-¿Qué hay? ¡Llegó el increíble Seiya, amigos! – exclamó el susodicho, entrando de sopetón al local. - ¡Hola, bomboncito! –Exclamó antes de ser golpeado por su hermano, mientras era fulminado con la mirada por parte de los hombres Tsukino. - ¡Ay! Taiki, ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Exclamó después, sobándose la nuca para risa de Yaten y Sammy.

-Por idiota, ¡Apréndete su nombre, bobo! – le dijo Yaten. – Buenos días. – saludó a la familia Tsukino, siendo correspondido.

-¿Todos se reúnen aquí? – se impresionó Kenji.

-Uff… y espera que dentro de un rato vienen las chicas del salón del frente con una amiga del colegio Santa Ana, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Molly, Unazuki y Darien dijo que iban a venir cuatro ex compañeros de su facultad. – dijo Serena, contando con los dedos.

-Uhh… - Ikkuko terminó con la boca abierta.

– todos los conocidos siempre venimos al Crown de Andy y Unna. – terminó sonriendo. – Mh… pero parece que no alcanzan a venir porque tenemos que ir yendo a la preparatoria. – se quejó después, viendo como la última nombrada y Molly apuraban a la pareja de hermanos. - ¡Bueno! – Sammy y ella se levantaron, al igual que sus padres, y fueron a la barra. - ¿Dónde están mis cosas? – se extrañó ella.

-Aquí, Cabeza de Chorlito -. Dijeron Andrew, Darien y Sammy, señalando a los pies del galeno. Los Kou rieron por eso.

-¡Son malos! – se quejó ella de broma, agarrando los dos bolsos y el maletín. - ¡Se me desayunan aquí! – les dijo a sus padres, mientras que anotaba al chico Furuhata el pedido para ellos. – Andrew es muy bueno en ello. – dijo dándole la nota al nombrado y tirando de Sammy. - ¡Hasta luego, mamá, papá! ¡Nos vemos, lindos! – se despidió causando risas en los cuatro nombrados. Y los de la preparatoria, corrieron para poder entrar a clases.

-Lo dije ayer, es una loca. – afirmó Andrew. Darien hizo un sonido de afirmación, mientras sonreía.

-¿Han estado durmiendo con ustedes? – Ikkuko se dirigió con cariño, mientras que Kenji con recelo.

-Sí, mi hermana insistió y no les quedó otra. – sonrió afablemente. – entre hermanos, nos dividimos las habitaciones. Además, creo que nos hicieron un favor… - A Darien se le formó una pequeña risa en la garganta.

-¿Te acostumbraron a ser más ordenado? – se sorprendió después, bajando su taza de café de golpe. – Reika quedará maravillada por ese milagro. – le dijo burlonamente.

-Lo siento, alteza si no cumplo su estatus como un hombre ordenado. – dijo él con sarcasmo.

-Ya cállate. – refunfuñó él, volviendo a su café, mientras veía la hora. – Mh...

-Llegarás tarde al hospital, Señor de "Cabeza de Chorlito". – le avisó Furuhata, picándole y dándole una advertencia muy clara para él.

-Cállate, so tonto. – dijo él, por enésima vez, para gracia del joven y confusión del matrimonio. – Me voy… y suerte tienes que te pague mi café diario. – le advirtió él. Y se fue hacia su auto.

-Hm… - Andrew negó, y sirvió café descafeinado para la pareja y sándwiches tostados.

..-_

-¿Dónde carajos te metiste Sammy? – preguntó una preocupada Serena, yendo para todos lados. Había un montón de cosas tiradas por todos lados. Parece ser que fue de gran magnitud el ataque. Pero… ¿Estaba sola en el colegio?

Por culpa de un naipe, todos dentro del colegio, quedaron sin energía, siendo ella sola la que se había salvado por esconderé en el armario de su salón de clases. De un momento a otro, se escuchó a la criatura, en el primer piso del edificio. Tal vez… Sammy estaría ahí.

Desde una ventana, saltó grácilmente hasta la parte de atrás de la escuela. Miró a su alrededor, y se le cortó el aliento. Molly, Unazuki, Kuri, Yumiko, los Kou, Mina, Amy, Lita, Sammy… todos ellos, sin energía.

Todo le dio vueltas.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó una voz conocida, preocupada.

-Tú… -dijo ella, mirado directamente a sus ojos. Tuxedo Mask le sonrió.

-Toma… - le dijo tendiendo su gabardina con olor a selva. – úsala rápido.

_¿Cómo sabe quien… soy? _Ella lo miró seriamente, y le hizo caso. A los segundos, los dos corrían con las capas ondeando, frente a la preparatoria. Quizá después tendría respuestas.

-Prometí buscarte… pero hay cosas de ti que conozco como civil. – habló mientras corrían por los pasillos de la planta inferior del edificio. – No fue difícil… - Serena frenó ante la criatura, que se había interpuesto en el medio de la calle. Los dos saltaron hacia puntos separados. Él, lo despistó golpeándolo con un bastón que ella nunca había visto utilizarlo. Al darse cuenta, la criatura se volteó hacia él y arremetió hacia su lado. _Boom_ no dudó. Tomó su arco, hizo aparecer dos flechas y las tiró a las dos contra el naipe. Le dio, pero eso pareció enojarlo furiosamente. Con una extraña exclamación, corrió rápidamente hacia la chica rubia, y la mandó casi media cuadra hacia atrás.

-¡_Boom_! – gritó el de antifaz, casi tranquilizándose al instante al ver que se levantaba. - ¿Puedes darle con todo?

-¡Con gusto! – dijo ella, ignorando una punzada en su cabeza y las vueltas de su subconsciente. Se la vio hacer una tormenta de tierra, mientras ue sus ojos se tornaban de azul claro a blanco verdoso, poniendo toda su energía en ese ataque.

A los segundos, y bajo la mirada impresionada del de la galera, el naipe se vio envuelto en viento, agua y tierra, cerrando con fuego, carbonizándolo al completo.

En un último esfuerzo, la rubia restauró la parte natural del área, para después, dejarse llevar por la inconsciencia.

Una vez que se fijo que todo era tranquilidad, Darien corrió hacia la rubia, que ya volvía a tener su uniforme de preparatoria.

-Has puesto mucha de tu energía hoy… _Usako_… - dijo mientras acomodaba sus cabellos con ternura.

Decidido, la cargó al estilo nupcial, y corrió hacia su coche aparcado a la vuelta de la esquina.

..-_

-Mh… - se removió levemente en un lugar cómodo y mullido. Su aroma… era relajante y exquisito… pero desconocido.

Se sentó bruscamente, mirando a su alrededor, y lo primero que vio, fueron las paredes de un azul claro, como sus ojos, con un orden magnífico en ella. Los muebles de pino, sábanas de algodón color rey, la alfombra color beige, y cortinas en un color dorado, parecido al tono de su cabello.

-¿Dónde estoy? – susurró sujetándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Se paró de un salto, dejando caer su larga cabellera al piso, mientras veía cómo la puerta era abierta lentamente.

-¿Estás despierta? – la voz de un hombre joven, muy conocida, la hizo estremecer.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó innecesariamente.

-Serena… - sonrió él.

-¿Darien? – preguntó con shock.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó rápidamente al verla trastabillar. En respuesta, solo se agarró la nuca. – D-déjame ver… - pidió mientras la hacía sentarse y la revisaba. – la caída… ¿Te golpeaste en la caída?

-E-eso creo… no recuerdo más que usar mis energías… - susurró entrecortadamente. - ¿Porqué…? ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó al final.

-en mi departamento. – le contestó él, dejándole espacio.

-Tú… - lo miró a los ojos que la miraban pasivamente.

-¿Yo…? – la instó él.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó al final, suspirando. - ¿Cómo supiste que yo era _Boom_?

-Te seguí. – admitió él, sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento. – cuando vi algunos obvios parecidos éntrelas dos… decidí seguirte después de que chocamos hace una semana y media, ya. Cuando te pusiste la gabardina, ya no me podía sorprender. – le sonrió levemente. – pero ese tal _Magnus_… - frunció el ceño. – no lo pude reconocer.

-S… Creo que es mejor que lo digan con tiempo… - susurró ella, estrujándose los dedos. - ¿Quiénes son los cuatro jóvenes que te iban a acompañar hoy?

-¿Para qué quieres que lo diga, si puedes adivinarlo al segundo? – dijo retóricamente.

-¿Los Generales? – preguntó arriesgándose.

-Siento… que esto ya lo viví hace unos años… - susurró él. – es muy confuso todo esto… pero… Se… - carraspeó, y se corrigió. – Fighter cree que toda esta confusión y falta de memoria se debe a un choque de afuera de la capa de ozono que nos afectó a mí y a las senshis.

-¿De dónde conoces a las estrellas? – Darien sonrió ante lo que se venía. – Se me hacen conocidas.

-B-bueno… no es mi secreto, es de ellos, así que… - la rubia soltó un suspiro, rindiéndose. – Y… - volvió a sonreírle, causándole un sonrojo. – antes eran unisex cuando las conocí, por así decirlo. – hizo una mueca, solo recordando un "cuídense" de las estrellas y su princesa, junto con las Inners. – vienen de un planeta llamado Kinnmoku, el planeta de fuego, o el planeta de las flores…

-¿Qué es eso de unisex? – la chica de ojos azules frunció el ceño. – no lo entiendo.

-Una historia muy larga me estas pidiendo que te cuente, Serena. – le dijo Darien, enarcando una ceja divertidamente.

-Lo siento. – dijo rápidamente, sonrojándose como tomate. - ¿Te molesta? – preguntó apenada.

-La verdad es que no… - dijo sinceramente, haciendo que ella lo mirara. – pero no podré contarte todo ahora…

-N-no importa… - se negó ella. – como dijo mi madre… tiempo al tiempo… -y drásticamente, sus ojos cambiaron de alegre a sin vida. – y… bueno… supongo que tiene razón, ¿No? – el pelinegro la miró penetrantemente, tratando de descifrar sus facetas.

-No lo sé… pero yo siempre eh escuchado que el tiempo cura todas las heridas… - dijo sin experiencia alguna. – hasta la madre de Amy, tu compañera de preparatoria, afirmó eso.

-¿Incluso las causadas en el corazón? – susurró en un hilito de voz rasposa.

-Serena… - trató de pararla él, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.

-Nunca lo pude entender… - dijo ella, haciendo que el galeno guardara silencio. – de entre todos… tuve que fijarme en el más hipócrita y menos hombre de todos. – la rubia entrelazó sus manos, que temblaban cada vez más. – cuando le dije que no… que no estaba lista… parecía entenderlo… pero… pero después… es como si hubiera cambiado… como si hubiese sido una máscara todo este tiempo a mi lado… - se agarró la cabeza de forma instintiva, a la vez que Darien se hincaba frente a Serena. - ¿Sabes que cada vez que hablaba, me contaba de ti? – le comentó con la mirada perdida. – al kilómetros se notaba que te tenía respeto… aspira a ser como tú… pero…

-Serena… - el galeno posó una de sus manos en su rodilla, y ella, lo miró ruborizada. – No tienes porqué…

-Quiero hacerlo… - dijo en voz quebrada. – solo lo sabe mis padres, Sammy y las chicas… pero… les debía una explicación a ti y a Andy… Gracias… - sollozó ella.

-Pero… ¿Por qué m das las gracias? – se desconcertó él, totalmente descolocado.

-Por no presionarme… - le sonrió, llorosa. – Pero hay algo… - la rubia cerró los ojos, tocándose el pecho, su corazón.- no lo sé…

-Cuéntamelo… - aceptó él, sentándose a su lado.

-Creo que él no es el primero… - le dijo extrañamente tranquila.

-No entiendo lo que me dices. – Darien contorsionó su rostro extrañamente.

-Siento que… yo me entregué a alguien más… y por una extraña razón, no lo recuerdo… No puedo recordar… parte de mis momentos importantes.- apretó sus labios y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, y sintió sus lágrimas frescas, mientras lloraba. - ¿Es que hay algo mal conmigo, Darien? – le preguntó un tanto desesperada.

-No hay nada malo contigo… - dijo mientras que la obligaba verlo a los ojos, tomando sus manos. – Solo eres una persona a la que le han sucedido cosas malas. – le tranquilizó él. Y la rubia sonrió, sabiendo que esa frase es de la quinta película de Harry Potter.

Necesitándolo, la rubia abrazó al pelinegro, sorprendiéndolo, y echándose a llorar casi con amargura. Pero Darien solo sonrió y le acarició los cabellos, suspirando inaudiblemente por el terrible pesar de la rubia.

Quince minutos después, el pelinegro volvió a acostar a la rubia en su cama, contemplándola unos minutos. Pasó su mano por debajo de sus ojos, su cabello y sus mejillas.

_Pretty baby… _Darien sacudió su cabeza, mientras que se paraba y buscaba su celular.

-_Habla Tsukino Ikkuko_. – dijo la voz del otro lado.

-Soy Chiba Darien, buenas tardes. – saludó a la mujer que lo atendía. - ¿Se encuentra Samuel?

-_Un momento._ – pidió amablemente. Se escuchó un sonido, una charla que no se entendió y una voz diferente.

-_Dime que sabes algo de Serena._ – dijo inmediatamente el chico de quince.

-Está dormida… - le informó él, mientras que inventaba que se había ido del colegio antes del ataque, y chocó con él, pero se había desmayado a los segundos porque no había comido su almuerzo (cosa que era cierta, pero no había que decirle) y decidió llevarla a su departamento. Pero cuando había despertado se había asustado por una pesadilla y le contó lo sucedido con Kaedo, sin nombrarlo. – así que… se volvió a dormir…

-_… ya veo… _- se quedó en silencio unos largos segundos. _– Iré allá de inmediato…_

-no te preocupes… la llevo yo. – le dijo él. – cuando se despierte, la llevo, supongo yo, para la cena en tu casa.

-_Gracias… _ - agradeció él. _¿Acaso son tienen almas similares? _ Darien rodó los ojos, sonriendo, ya que Serena le había dicho lo mismo con el mismo tono. – _Y… cuídala._ – dijo con un obvio doble sentido.

-Lo haré. – dijo escuetamente. Y los dos, cortaron.

..-_

-Tienes una vista preciosa acá… - dijo ella, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana que daba al balcón de la sala del departamento. - ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguirlo? – preguntó dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

-Según el abogado de mi padre, este era la primera vivienda que usó después de que se casó con mi madre. – dijo con aire pensativo. – Yo no cambie nada del lugar, solo las fotos, que las tengo todas en el estudio.

-Ah… - Serena vaciló, pero después llamó al silencio.

-No hiciste una pregunta indebida. – le dijo Darien, tranquilizándola. – Supongo que solo hiciste que me acordara que tengo que encargarme de las finanzas de mi familia. – sonrió él, para rubor de ella. – Ven, te llevo a tu casa. – le ofreció uno de sus abrigos, y el galeno cerró su departamento.

Bajaron y caminaron en silencio, sin incomodidad y sin tratar de iniciar una charla. Cuando estuvieron frente a la calle, el pelinegro se guió hacia su deportivo, y le abrió la puerta del acompañante. Dando un agradecimiento, la rubia subió, y él le cerró la puerta, para ponerse del lado del conductor. Suavemente, el ruido del motor hizo que el silencio pareciera más cómodo entre los dos. Él, mirando por la calle. Ella, por la ventanilla, mientras que le surgía una composición nueva para _Bunny_.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó al ver que se quedaba mirando fijamente hacia la ventana, con el vehículo ya estacionado frente a su casa.

-No… solo pensaba… - se miró las manos, y luego a él. – Debería esperar un poco antes de que le diga a las demás quien soy, ¿No crees? – opinó con una extraña mueca. – Pienso que hay algo… grande que se nos viene encima. – Darien asintió.

-Dile a tu hermano que me debe una charla… - extrañada, Serena lo observó fruncir el ceño.

-Está bien… tu… chaqueta… - dijo mientras que trataba de sacársela dentro del coche.

-No, está bien… - le restó importancia él. – quédatela que mañana ya me la devolverás. – le sonrió él. Ella, apenada, le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta del deportivo y se acomodaba el abrigo. – Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana… - susurró ella, quedándose quieta mientras el vehículo avanzaba y doblaba en la esquina. - ¿Qué me sucede? – se preguntó en voz baja, tocándose el pecho.

-¿Serena? – preguntó la voz de su madre, entre sorprendida y preocupada. - ¿Llegas recién? – la peli azul se acercó a ella. - ¿De quién es el abrigo?

-D-de un amigo, má… - le sonrió ella.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me enteré que atacaron la preparatoria! – le bombardeó mientras que entraban a la casa.

-Salí porque estaba haciéndole un favor a la señorita Mónica y no comí nada. – explicó ella. – choqué con alguien y me desmayé.

-¡Pero…! – empezó su madre.

-desperté en el departamento de Darien Chiba, un amigo, solo me ayudó porque a la caída me golpeé la cabeza. – dijo ella. – me quedé unas horas porque el analgésico que me dio me hizo dormir demás. – se disculpó por él, mintiendo. - ¿Ya está la cena, mami? Tengo hambre. – dijo inocentemente.

-En media hora… - rió ella, dejando pasar el asunto.

-Iré a ordenar mis cosas. – avisó ella, subiendo las escaleras.

Al entrar, su puerta chilló, iluminando levemente el piso y parte de su cama. Encendió la luz, y miró que su gatita Luna ya estaba acurrucada en la punta de su cama.

-Hola Lunita… - le saludó ella, acariciándola y haciéndole mimos. – Hace mucho que no te veía… ¿Te dejaron comida mamá y papá? – preguntó graciosamente. La gata maulló, ronroneándole. – ay, Lunita… - susurró ella, mientras aspiraba el olor del abrigo verde. _Su colonia me recuerda a algo… ¿Qué será?_ Se preguntó ella. – Ha sido un día muy extraño… - opinó ella, colgando la chaqueta de Darien entre sus perchas y se cambiaba por una solera blanca sin mangas.

_Se parece mucho…_ pensó la gata, mirando la piel de la chica y el blanco parecido de la solera con el vestido real de la princesa de la luna. Sin querer, maulló mientras ladeaba su cabecita.

-¿Qué sucede, Luna? ¿Me veo mal? – rió ella, agarrándola y llevándosela con ella al comedor.

-¡Luna! – exclamó Sammy cuando entraron a la cocina. - ¿Cómo estás, pequeña minina? – y le hizo mimos como Serena, dejándola extasiada por tanta atención. En respuesta, Luna solo maulló regocijada, mientras que los cuatro Tsukino reían.

..-_

_**Una semana antes de Navidad…**_

-¿En serio? – dijo Serena mirando con incredulidad a su "Tío" Toru, cruzándose de brazos. -¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? – bufó después. - ¡Me matarán por ocultarlo! – melodramatizó.

-Tampoco es para tanto… - le tranquilizó su hermano. – ellos no te conocen bien y tu a ellos. – dijo rodando los ojos.

-Pero, ¿Porqué también ellas cuatro? ¿Qué tiene que ver ellas? – se confundió la rubia de odangos.

-Cantan muy bien. – se excusó su tío. Y Serena se resignó.

-¿Qué opinan ustedes? – les dijo a sus amigas.

-Mientras más chicas, mejor. – rieron Unazuki y Molly, contagiando a Serena.

-Bien, ¿Cuándo llegan? – preguntó la de ojos azul claro.

-Eh… tienen que llegar en estos momentos. – y todos hicieron una mueca al escuchar al gentío de chicas jóvenes gritar. – Llegaron.

-Bueno… las chicas de afuera se confundieron, sabiendo que iban a reuniré hoy… - opinó Sammy. – son Aino, Mizuno, Hino y Kino… los Kou vienen por atrás. Que decepción se llevaron las chicas. – rió después.

-Ahora… decías que tenías una nueva canción… - indagó Toru. - ¿La tienes escrita?

-Sammy… - le llamó ella, haciéndole señas con su mano derecha. – muéstrale. – le ordenó mientras que se iba a la sala de grabaciones.

Cuando llegó, en seguida, se colocó los auriculares, y le puso play a su canción favorita.

Al instante, la voz de su tío resonó, cantando _Toki wo Koete_, que estaba basada en el mito griego de Selene y Endimión.

..-_

-¿Estás seguro que es por acá donde el Señor Furuya nos citó? – le dijo Yaten por enésima vez. Cerca, se escuchaba un piano y un violín.

-¡Cállense! – espetó Taiki, haciendo señas para que miraran dentro de la sala de grabación. – escuchen la voz. – ordenó como hermano mayor.

_Omoe ba kimi no nanigenai kotoba ga_

_kono kokoro sasaete tsuyosa wo kureta ne_

_nakushi ta mono ni semete ta boku o_

_tashika na ketsui de michibiite ta_

_soba ni iru yo…sasayai te_

_itoshi sa o shitta_

_utsukushii hibi ikudo negai_

_nuguttate ni saku kibou_

_hanasa nai de toki o koete_

_honto no kimi to iki te ku_

_aishiteru aishiteru aisareteku…_

Una mujer cantaba, su voz… su voz era preciosa… encantadora. Los hermanos quedaron maravillados, y decidieron seguir escuchadola.

_itsuka wa sameru akumu ni obie te_

_yome nai azuno koe oshiete kure ta ne_

_uwagaki sare ta kioku no naka de_

_dare ka o kizutsuke utagatte ta_

_so kimi e no omoi sae_

_wakara nai hodo ni_

_kirameku hibi ikudo negai_

_kako wa ima o terashi te ku_

_kikoeteru yo yatto ieru_

_toku te mo kimi o kanji te_

_aishiteru aishiteru aishite itai_

Los hermanos se miraron, mientras que se introducía lentamente hacia la sala, viendo solo cabello rubio como el sol casi desparramado por el piso.

De pronto, el cabello se movió y vieron dos coletas sostenidas por dos… ¿Qué?

No podía ser…

_higeki no ame wa bokura o tameshi_

_iamazu furisosogu_

_soredemo mata shinji te ku yo_

_sono saki no tobira o hirai te_

_utsukushii hibi ikudo negai_

_nugutta te ni saku kibo_

_hajimaru no sa arata na mirai_

_futari nara ayunde yukeru_

_aishiteru aishiteru aisarete ku…_

_wakare kara meguriau HAPPY END_

Se escuchó el piano, mientras que la chica alargaba suavemente la última palabra, terminando con unas pocas notas en el instrumento.

Se escuchó un suspiro, mientras que la silueta de cabello dorado se movía de un lado a otro.

-¡Sere! ¡Sere! – se escuchó por los pasillos, y el hermano mayor y menor de los Kou miraron asesinamente a Seiya antes de esconderse. - ¿Sere, estás aquí? – preguntó la voz alegre de Molly. – Llegaron las chicas, pero ni rastro de los chicos. – le dijo ella al darse vuelta para mirarla.

-Ya… vámonos. – sonrió ella. – Y… ya pueden salir del armario para escobas, Taiki, Seiya, Yaten. – dijo divertidamente.

-¡Te voy a matar, Seiya! – gritó Yaten, haciendo que los tres cayera al piso. Las chicas rieron con ganas, mientras que los ayudaban.

-Tienes una voz hermosa, Serena, déjame decírtelo. –rió Taiki, apenando a la rubia. - ¿Dije algo malo?

-Al contrario. – rió Molly. – si se apena es que está bien.

-Mi tío nos espera, así que… - les apuró ella, saliendo rápidamente. - ¡Vamos!

Yaten, con su mal humor, la siguió, al igual que los demás.

Cuando llegaron, cuatro chicas miraban asombrada a la rubia, a su hermano y a la pelirroja, para después, mirar a Molly con la misma cara.

-Así que… - dijo Seiya, divertido y asombrado. - ¿_Bunny, Lizzie, Naru y Long_?

-Bueno, bueno… - paró Toru antes de que Serena hablara. – si nos centramos, será mejor centrarnos en lo nuevo. – y apuntó hacia las manos de Sammy.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Mina, acercándose.

-Una canción… que cierra un ciclo. – sonrió la de coletas. – Léela, Sammy. – dijo mientras que se sentaba con celular en mano.

..-_

-¿Ya no me reprochas nada? – se extrañó Andrew, sentándose frente a su amigo. - ¿Qué te pasó?

-¿Me tiene que pasar algo? – el galeno enarcó una ceja. – No te estoy diciendo nada…

-Ya… - lo miró como si tuviera ocho pares de ojos más. – No me digas que… Ya te rendiste con tu genio.

-¿Genio? – se extrañó él.

-¡Ya lo aceptaste! – le afirmó él, riendo. - ¡Aceptaste que te…!

-¡Andrew! – le paró el carro, con un sonrojo leve. El chico rubio rió a carcajadas. – Ya, basta… - Darien negó con la cabeza.

-Oh vamos… de algún modo era muy obvio. – le dijo él, tomando un vaso de jugo. – Hasta Sammy se dio cuenta. – rió después.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. – se avergonzó él. – no me dejó ni hablar el otro día, ni de molestar. – rodó los ojos.

-Sabes que no todo es color de rosa con todo lo que pasó. – al instante, los dos fruncieron el ceño. – No creo que lo haya dejado así como así en meses… - opinó en un susurro audible.

_Ni yo…_ pensó el pelinegro con enojo. _No te olvides de que en algún futuro tendrás que reclamar el trono y no podrás tomar a cualquier mujer._ Le recordó una voz molesta en su cabeza. _O una mujer que pertenezca a la realeza terrestre de hoy en día o a la princesa de la Luna_. Darien, sin proponérselo, gruñó.

-¿Qué sucede? – se desconcertó su amigo.

-Sabes quién soy. – le dijo con hastió. – y si en algún futuro el mundo sabe quién soy, no permitirá que alguien sin sangre azul – escupió el seudónimo. – acompañe a lo que sería el reino terrestre. –susurró por lo bajo. – y Serena no pertenece ni de cerca a esos idiotas. – se desencantó con la mirada opaca.

-a eso si se le llama gran dilema. – se horrorizó él. - ¿Y tú lo harías?

-Es difícil, ¿Sabes? – los dos aprovecharon para hablar tranquilamente ya que el local estaba cerrado. – Elegir entre el bien del pueblo, o mi propia felicidad. – apretó los labios. – y para colmo, mis generales se pierden cada dos por tres para vigilar zonas débiles para que Alan y Anne ataquen y no puedo preguntarle nada de lo que sucedió en el Reino Lunar. – bufó con fastidio.

-Se supone que deben protegerte, ¿No? – rió Furuhata.

-Mira… - le llamó él, cambiando bruscamente de conversación. – me llegó esta invitación. – y le tendió un sobre.

-¿Baile de máscaras de la Torre Starlight? – se sorprendió él. - ¡Es en Navidad! – exclamó viendo la fecha.

-Y tú me vas a acompañar. – le dijo sin réplica. La cara de Andrew, se envaró.

-¿Y eso porqué? – se quejó.

-Oh… créeme que voy a tomar una venganza por lo que me hiciste pasar en mi cabeza.

El chico Furuhata, entendiendo, se carcajeó, para molestia de él.

-Ahora pregunto yo… ¿Porqué te invitaron? – eso extraño a los dos.

Pero el galeno lo dejó pasar y se encogió de hombros.

..-_

-Es hermosa… - se maravillaron las chicas (léase, las pelirrojas y las verdaderas identidades de las Sailors Inners) al terminar de escuchar la lectura de la canción. - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? – al instante, Rei le pegó a Mina, quien lloriqueó.

-¡No seas metiche, Mina! – le reprendieron Amy y Lita.

-Discúlpala. – gruñó Rei hacia Serena, quien reía por lo peculiar de la pelea. – no tiene ninguna gota de tacto y es más metiche que vecina de cuarenta años con cuello de jirafa.

-¡Eres mala, Rei! – Mina hizo un puchero con ojos llorosos.

-La hice después de que me liberé de un peso de aquí, - y apuntó a donde se encontraba el corazón. – los amigos siempre están para apoyarse el uno al otro.

-U otro amor, - dijo Unazuki sin pensar.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Unna? – dijeron Molly y la rubia con diversión.

-¡N-nada! – tartamudeó ella, roja como morrón. – Lo dije sin pensar… lo siento. – se apenó ella, gesticulando con las manos.

-No te sientas así, - le tranquilizó Taiki. – Seiya dice cosas sin pensar todo el tiempo y ni se inmuta por los golpes que le da Yaten

-¡Oye! – protestó el primer nombrado, ofendido. La chica Furuhata rió un poco más animada, pero sonrojada.

-es para un quinteto… - decidió Toru, calmando las aguas con aire divertido. – veo que no habrá problema que trabajen tantos en un mismo lugar.

-¡A la orden! – Sammy y Serena hicieron saludo militar y todos se pusieron a trabajar en la melodía.

Hubo algunas peleas con Yaten y Seiya por nimiedades, otras con bolas de papel de partituras que no servían y otras con el tema de quiénes iban a cantar.

-Bueno, bueno… - dijo Serena, mirando mal a los hermanos Kou. – primero, la melodía y la letra ya la tenemos. – revisó unos papeles. – Y quienes cantarán…

-Nosotros colaboramos con los instrumentos. – se decidieron los Kou Sammy, Molly y Unazuki.

-¿Cómo se repartirán ustedes? – preguntó confundida.

-Fácil. – le dijo Seiya. – Taiki es la guitarra acústica, Yaten el segundo bajo para intercalar con Unazuki, yo soy el de los efectos. Samuel se queda con la batería, Molly con el teclado y las demás, cantan.

-Esa es buena… - opinó un sorprendido Yaten. Seiya lo miro mal y con aire ofendido.

-Bueno… - sopesó Mina, mientras se miraban entre sí. – sería mejor que, siendo la que espera todo el mundo, seas la que cante en la última parte. – le dijo a la otra rubia. – Por orden de conocernos, - y le guiñó el ojo a las chicas. – Primero yo (Mina), después, Amy, Rei, Lita y tú, Serena. – arregló como si fuese todo fácil.

-¿Ya mandaron las invitaciones? – preguntó Molly mientras encendía el equipo de música, en radio. - ¡Ohh! – rió después. - ¡Es la canción de tus quince, Serena! – exclamó después.

Un piano sonó, haciendo sonreír a Serena. Sammy le ofreció su mano como caballero, y ella aceptó gustosa.

_Conmigo estas, y el mundo se esfumó…_

_La música al sonar, nos envolvió…_

_Aquí, muy juntos, si contigo voy,_

_Aquí, tan vivo… estoy…_

Sammy rió, mientras que bailaba con su hermana, como en esa noche.

_La vida va, los sueños morirán_

_Al mío digo adiós… y sin saber…_

_Que aquí, tú estabas, mi sueño te encontró_

_Y hoy, por siempre, ya se…_

_Que solo quiero… tenerte…_

_Aquí…_

Los hermanos cantaron graciosamente, mientras bailaban girando.

_Aquí, soñando, con un feliz fina_

_Creer, que esto en verdad es real._

_Y este sueño, también nos separo…tu allá… y yo… aquí…_

Como buenos profesionales, empezaron a bailar con giros, pasos "dos, tres, cuatro" y haciendo saltar a Serena, durante todo el instrumental de la canción, bajo el sonido de arpas, trompetas, violines y violoncelos. Los demás, miraban embelesados la sincronía de los Tsukino al bailar.

_Y, ¿Cómo enfrentar, la realidad… Si hoy te pierdo aquí? _

_Hoy… aquí… soñando con un feliz final,_

_Creer que esto, en verdad es real_

_Soñar que el sueño en los dos está… _

_Yo aquí… yo aquí…_

_Y tu…_

_Allá…_

Sammy la hizo girar dos veces, haciendo tres pasos por vuelta, y terminando con arquear su espalda hasta medio metro del suelo.

-Es triste… - dijo Rei. – si lo bailaste como Vals… ¿Porqué ese tema?

-Porque me gustó, y sentí algo extraño, nada más. – se removió inquieta, incómoda.

Serena miró la hora, y se sorprendió.

-Creo que iré a comprarme el vestido de este sábado… - hizo una mueca. – mamá dice tiene uno pero es el que uso en su boda con papá. ¡Y Quiere cortarlo! – se escandalizó ella, al igual que las mujeres de ahí.

-¿Podemos acompañarte? – preguntaron Mina y Lita. – ninguna de las cuatro tiene uno.

-Claro, Molly y Unna tiene que irse a casa de Andrew para hacer la cena del día antes de Navidad. – se sumó la rubia. – Ustedes vendrán conmigo, tengo la tienda perfecta. – se encantó ella, colgándose su bolso marfil al pecho y saliendo hacia la puerta, seguida de las demás.

..-_

-¡Nos vemos mañana en la Torre! – les gritó ella, doblando una esquina muy poco iluminada corriendo. Llegaba tarde a cenar en casa y Sammy se iba a burlar de ella por lo boba que resultaba ser algunas veces. Bufó, tropezándose con una bolsa de basura tirada. - ¿Qué es todo esto? ¡No estaba sí! – se quejó ella. – Deben de ser los animales o los vándalos esos nocturnos… - opinó ella en un susurro.

-Vaya, vaya… - comentó una voz que le erizó la piel. - ¿No te alegras de verme, cariño? – preguntó en fingida pena. – Es una lástima, la verdad…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – se irritó ella. – Ya bastantes molestias causaste a mí y a mi familia, sobre todo a mis amigos…

-Voy a hacer que tenga la simpatía de Darien Chiba otra vez, ya que la perdí por tu culpa y tu bocaza. – dijo mostrando la cara: Kaedo.

-¿Quieres dejar de perseguirme, Anazuma? – le espetó molesta y pateando un cubo de basura. – En serio, búscate una vida y déjame en paz. – Serena ahogó un grito cuando él la tomó del brazo con brusquedad. - ¡Suéltame, Kaedo o no respondo! – le gritó en advertencia.

-¿En serio? – rió socarronamente. – Déjame terminar lo que empecé, amor… - le dijo con voz horrorosamente ronca. El olor a alcohol y cigarro le cortaron el aire, haciendo que retrocediera su rostro.

-No lo harás… - dijo ella, aplicando una llave. – No te meterás otra vez conmigo… - le susurró con voz peligrosa. – si sigues haciéndolo, te encontrarás con una orden de alejamiento por parte de mi familia.

-¿Por qué le haría caso a un pedazo de papel? – Espetó con burla. – No me importa nada, Serena… solo quiero terminar lo que empecé y lo que tú no me querías dar… y lo voy a hacer esta noche. – se zafó de la llave, y la arrastró hasta la pared, golpeándola duramente, aturdiéndola y poniéndola al borde de la inconsciencia.

_Otra vez no…_ suplicó ella en su cabeza, sin poder hablar ni una sola palabra. Se sintió el frío concreto y el viento chocar contra sus hombros cuando su ex le arrebató su campera. Algo pegajoso resbalaba por su nuca y se estremeció al sentir sus manos atadas y él intentando subirle el vestido blanco de invierno.

-Nada de interrupciones… - dijo él, viendo la figura de la chica. Parecía desmayada, pero él sabía que no. – Juré que te tomaría… - susurró con rabia. – y estoy a punto de cumplirlo. – tomó uno de sus tobillos, y acercó parte de su cadera hacia él. – El odioso Tsukino… - gruñó con molestia. – no está aquí para salvarte otra vez. ¿Quién lo hará en una calle tan solitaria como esta? – le dijo con burla y diversión.

-Él no, pero yo sí. – dijo una voz que lo congeló y lo enrabió. Se dio la vuelta, haciéndole frente al hombre de bata blanca. – Aléjate de ella. – Ordenó con voz helada.- Ahora.

-¿Y qué si no? -dijo desafiándolo. – No molestes que no es asunto tuyo, ¿Está claro? – le espetó tratando de golpearlo.

Pero Darien solo sonrió y lo esquivó y lo inmovilizó con los brazos atrás, haciéndolo quejar. Para dejarlo inconsciente, solo bastó un seco golpe en la nuca, cerca de un débil nervio, haciendo que se desplomara en un instante.

-Serena… – le llamó segundos después, desatando sus manos y tapándola con su abrigo que encontró tirado en el piso. - ¿Serena? ¿Me escuchas? Serena, despierta… - se preocupó el galeno, revisándole las muñecas, los brazos y la cabeza. Chiba pronunció una maldición poco apta para ser escuchada por un niño o una dama, mientras que veía y sentía la sangre de la chica. De su bolsillo, extrajo su celular, marcando a Andrew, que de seguro hoy cenaba con los Tsukino junto con Unazuki. Esperó y esperó, hasta que contestó, para otra maldición de Darien.

-_¿Porqué me tratas así? _– preguntó ofendido, del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡No-estoy-para-tus-bromas! – le dijo con los dientes apretados. – Ve a mi departamento con Sammy, yo te explico allá. – dijo rápidamente.

-_Oye, oye… ¿Sabes algo de Serena? _– preguntó un poco preocupado por el tono que usó su amigo.

-Precisamente de ella estoy hablando, Andrew.

-_¿Qué pasó?_ – se oyó un repentino silencio en el teléfono.

-La tengo cerca, pero está desmayada y con un golpe en la cabeza. – informó brevemente. – dile a Sammy y a su padre. – le ordenó con rapidez. – que uno de ellos vaya contigo a mi departamento, que está más cerca, y que el otro venga al callejón detrás de la tienda de ropa formal, ¿Sabes cuál es? A media cuadra de mi departamento, más o menos.

-_Sí, sí, me acuerdo… ¿Qué pasó?_ – preguntó con desconcierto.

-Si vienes al callejón, lo sabrás, este tiene sueño para dentro de dos horas y no se moverá. – susurró casi inteligiblemente, con veneno en su voz. – ya la estoy llevando. – dijo cargando a la rubia y apresurando el paso.

-_el señor Kenji ya está yendo para el callejón y junto con Sammy estamos corriendo hacia tu casa._- se sintió el viento azotar el micrófono del celular por los dos lados. – _M hermana se queda con la señora Ikkuko, tratando de que se tranquilice…_ - y los dos, cortaron.

Cuando el pelinegro llegó al lobby del edificio, dejó a los de seguridad con la palabra en la boca y se dispuso a subir las escaleras de tres en tres, haciendo que jadeara por el esfuerzo de hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

..-_

Horas después, Darien hacía café para los ocho que estaban desparramados por su departamento. Los cuatro generales se habían reunido para hablar de futuras tácticas y protecciones tanto para él como para la cuidad. Sammy y Kenji se encontraban velando el sueño de Serena, en la alcoba del galeno y ya empezando a cabecear del repentino sueño que tenían. Andrew hablaba por teléfono con su hermana en el balcón, y los demás se desparramaron por la sala.

-¿No lo encontraron? – preguntó el pelinegro con precaución. - ¿Ni tampoco a Serenity?

-Ni rastro, maestro. – susurró Kunzite, aceptando el café, mirando de reojo a Furuhata y a la puerta que daba a su habitación. - ¿Qué siente por…?

-¿Quieres que te pregunte lo mismo acerca de Venus, ahora Mina? – Darien enarcó una ceja.

-Si enlaza una cosa con la otra, quiere decir que es el mismo sentimiento. – sonrió Neflyte. Y Jedite y Zyocite rieron silenciosamente. Kunzite solo sonrió.

-Ustedes se me quedan callados si no quieren que les pregunte por Mars, Mercury y Júpiter, eh. – les paró su maestro, frunciendo el ceño. – iré a cambiarle la venda a Serena. – informó mientras que llevaba dos tazas de café para Sammy y su padre.

Antes de que tocara la puerta, esta se abrió dejado ver a un Kenji Tsukino abrazando a la rubia, haciéndola reír.

-Gracias, otra vez… - le dijo Sammy en un susurro, y dejándolo pasar. – a pesar de que…

-No... Déjalo… vine a cambiarle la venda de la cabeza. – entró y le sonrió a una ruborizada Serena. - ¿Lista para una docena de calmantes por dos semanas? – le bromeó él.

-¿Tengo otra opción? – preguntó dramatizando.

-No… - sonrió él. Ella hizo un puchero que le hizo reír.

-Gracias, Darien… - agradeció ella. Él solo negó con la cabeza.

-No fue… nada… - dijo sin mirarla y dejando las tazas en su mesita de luz y ofreciéndole una al mayor.

-Muchacho, ¿No te dijeron que mi esposa me prohibió el café? – Kenji miró con cara de mártir la taza, para risa de sus hijos. – No me tientes… - y se apegó más a Serena.

-Deberá prohibírtelo a ti también. – le dijo Serena, en tono de reproche.

-Oye, que tú no eres mi madre. – le paró Darien, siguiéndole el juego. – muéstrame tu cabeza. – pidió dejando la taza a un lado.

-Mh… - la chica infló sus cachetes al acordarse de cambiar esa maldita venda, pero le hizo caso. Se sentó de espalda a él con las piernas en chinito, mirando a su padre.

Cuando retiró la venda con la cinta, su padre le atajó las manos para que no interrumpiera le trabajo del joven médico. Luego, sintió el agua oxigenada en la herida y se mordió el labio levemente. Quince minutos después, todos estaban en el living, mientras que los generales se despedían junto con Andrew.

-No te olvides del sábado. – Darien le apuntó con un dedo a su amigo, para sonrisa de este. – y que Reika también vaya, haber si me dejas en paz.

-Yo no dije nada. – se jactó de inocente. Sammy rió maliciosamente.

-Tú no hables que no vienes conmigo. – le calló el galeno.

-Si ellos se van, nosotros también, así te dejamos descansar, muchacho. – habló el señor Tsukino, refiriéndose a la despedida de los cuatro generales. – y una vez más, gracias por lo que has hecho. – agradeció de corazón.

Darien iba a replicar, pero Serena lo calló dándole un beso en la mejilla sin sonrojarse.

-Gracias, y cállate de una buena vez. – se despidió Sammy, divertido por la estrategia de su hermana.

El galeno, solo asintió en silencio, esperó a que bajaran por la escalera y cerró la puerta.

-¿Cómo llegué a esto? - Se preguntó él, aturdido y sentándose en un sillón

_Porque dejaste entrarla y te enamoraste de ella, so tonto._ Le dijo su cabeza, hastiada de la ignorancia de eso.

-¿Enamorarme de ella? - Repitió él, nuevamente en voz alta.

_**¡So tonto que eres, Chiba!**_ Le dijo una voz diferente en su cabeza._** ¡Tienes que ver claramente lo que te sucede A TI! ¿Cómo mierda se dio cuenta este que estaba enamorado de Serenity en su otra vida?**_

_Ahí lo tienes, en SU OTRA VIDA._ Le recordó su mente. _¿Qué no te diste cuenta que ya no siente nada por ella? ¡Esta vez ama a Odango Atama, por todos los cielos!_

-¡Ya cállense ustedes dos! – se quejó él en voz alta, agarrándose la cabeza y yéndose a acostar. – Mierda… - aspiró lentamente su almohada. – tiene su perfume. – se quejó placenteramente.

Y, esa noche, durmió con parte de su aroma con mescla de café.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Bueno, va a ser crtita, ya voy a ponerle un stop a las historias historias de Sailr Moon, pues, solo tengo cabeza para estudiar las materias que me quedan y voy a volcarme la mayor parte de este primer semestre en eso (son seis materias, para que quede clarito) y, como ultimo ultimatum, subiré este capítulo, el otro de mi otra histria de SM y nada más, bueno, para despejarme no voy a ponerme a escribir ninguna historia, sinó, una serie de One-Shots de Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase, personajes de Rick Riordan y, bueno, bla, bla, bla... si los concen, muy pronto las invito a pasar a leer mis one-shots, que van a ser un "ABC... Z" de PERCABETH n.n.**

**bueno, solo eso.**

**~Bye-Bye!**


End file.
